A surprise friendship
by Gala72
Summary: Rory goes on as in the show to do the campaign trail for Obama but stay in touch with some of Logan's friends. She is somewhat regretting letting go of Logan but she did not have all the facts.
1. Chapter 1

**A Surprise friendship.. **

Author's note : My intention is for this story to be a PDLD but this is not definitive...

**Chapter 1 :**

On morning of Graduation, Logan is still waiting for Rory's answer and he is with Collin and Finn having late breakfast before the ceremony. They had decided to meet and come to the graduation as some of their Friends were graduating, including Stephanie and Rory.

"I have asked Rory to marry me last night at her Grand Parent's shindig."

"Did I hear you correctly Logan?" asked Collin coughing back a bit of the orange juice he had just drank.

"You did my Friends. And please no mention of the Vegas trip in front of her and of any of my indiscretions you know about, alright guys. Those mistakes I am not about to do again. I love her and we will have a great life together when she gets her senses back and answer me with a Yes" Logan says with confidence.

"Come on Logan, she knows at least for London doesn't she? " Finn asked a bit wondering what had been pushing Logan to propose to Rory at this moment in time.

Collin looked at Finn and then Logan.

"Nope, she doesn't have a clue and I want it to stay this way. I can't lose her, I love her. Once we are married, I will not wander, I am sure of it. " He added to himself, and I just wish she would be a bit more adventurous in the bedroom department.

"It's not fair for her Logan. You're asking her to marry you, but you are hiding this huge thing from her. What if she found out? And what about the London "issue". She has a right to know what she's getting into!" Finn said. "Having a kid is usually a skeleton that does not stay hidden for long." he added quickly.

"Don't worry about that, it was taken care of and Bobbie has everything she needs as long as she keeps this a secret. The kid will never need anything she won't be able to provide. He will even be able to attend Oxford if he wishes it!" Logan answered thinking of the deal his Dad made with Bobbie.

"But he won't have a father…" Finn whispers to himself and only Collin hears him.

Collin was a bit taken aback that Finn, out of all of them, would bring this out to Logan. Finn had not been a one woman man. He might himself be in this predicament without knowing. Although they haven't been hanging out as much he was stunned of his best friends attitude change… He himself was in Harvard Law School getting his Law degree in order to join his family Practice. Finn had been working since December in New York also in the Family business Hotels and Entertainment… he was in charge of the latter for the Morgan Group. But they had not met often with just that one time in Vegas to cheer up Logan, and cheer him up it did. Why was Finn so concerned?

"She won't find out unless you or Collin tell her. Anyway, what's it to you? Why are you all of a sudden concerned? You were even with me in Vegas and you knew I was with Rory? Why was it ok then and now? All of a sudden you have a conscience about how I wandered a couple of times. You of all people shouldn't talk, when were you in a relationship? "

"I didn't know then that you were at this point in your relationship with her. I hadn't seen you two together, or her for that matter, since you had left for London. In Vegas I thought you were in a straining relationship since you did not hesitate to have an affair. Don't you think you disserve better than to start a marriage that is already failing before you even get married? Do you really want to repeat your parent's mistakes?"

"Finn, how many of our parents do you believe has never had an affair? I am not delusional, I know both my parents strayed and quite a lot… Ok, maybe yours are still as "in Love" as they used to be but they are not living in Society all year round; your parents are in Australia most of the times. Collin's dad gets married every year or so to someone always a bit younger… You're the only one I know whose parents still are pretty much in love and who do not alienate their kids. This is what Society couples are to the exception of your parents and maybe Honor's."

"I don't know, I just think you owed her the truth before asking her to commit into marriage. After, there will be a lot more repercussions on both of you. Rory is a really nice girl, not like the type we used to have one-night stands with. She was special to you and we became friends with her. I kind of feel I am betraying her."

"Finn, you would be betraying me telling her."

"I know, and as one of your best mate, I will sustain… Collin?"

"Hey, no questions asked, you were the one with the conscience Finn. By the way what was up with you since after Vegas we have not heard much and nothing in the Press from one of the Most Eligible Bachelor in North America under 30? To think of it, even in Vegas, you were I believe the most sober one if not completely sober."

"Nothing, I just stayed put, I really love my work… I am in bars most of the evenings, handling the business so I can't drink much which was a big change for me. But the night life in New York is entertaining even sober! And I kind of met someone. We're taking it as it comes and I don't think it is love everlasting but still… we've been exclusive for 3 months now and she is not from Society." Finn said finishing almost in a whisper.

"What!" Collin quickly went. "You never mentioned it. Sex with the same girl for 3 months and you haven't strayed once! Now I'm the only one with no significant other? Who would have thought?"

Finn and Logan smirked at his reaction… "You were always a slow learner Collin."

* * *

><p>In her bedroom, Rory was looking at her and Logan's engagement ring wondering how to go about and let Logan know of her decision. She tried the ring, it was beautiful, must have cost a fortune. Logan did have such great taste in Jewelry. She sight and put it back into its box. Why was she hesitating? They had been together for a year and a half. She never would have thought when she met Logan that they would last this long. Ok there was this thing with the "Bridesmaid" but that was ok now, everything was forgiven. But then, what will it mean to her career, and California is so far away. She then heard her phone beep… she picked it up and read "Hey, I am waiting downstairs… are you both ready?" quickly replying " I coming alone, Logan met up with Finn and Collin for late breakfast he will be going to the ceremony with them as they have other friends graduating today. " She sighed and got up to leave and meet up with her mom waiting downstairs.<p>

The Ceremony was beautiful and I must admit, it is scary to go into the world not knowing where to end up… But deep down, I know I have to at least try to make it on my own… Otherwise, I will always wonder if I had it or if Mitchum Huntzberger was right. I can't deny that I need to prove myself and prove him wrong. So I guess I have my answer. I just don't want to get married right now. I just want to continue the way it is right now with Logan. Why couldn't we just be happy still together but without the expectation an engagement will bring…

And there it was…

_"Logan... I m sorry. I can't. I love you. You know how much I love you. I love the idea of being married to you. But... there are just a lot of things in my life right now that are undecided, which used to scare me, but now I kind of like that it's all wide open and if I married you, it just wouldn't be." I answer him honestly, hoping he would understand.  
><em>  
><em>"So, what ? I move to San Francisco, you stay back east, and we see each other occasionally?" he asks her with amazement.<br>_  
><em>"Well, we can try long distance. We've done it before." i reason with him.<br>_  
><em>"You really think that would work?" he asks<br>_  
><em>"I think it would be hard, but- <em>_I don't want to do that, Rory. I don't want to move backwards. If we can't take the next step..." Logan shrugs.  
><em>  
><em>"What?" I ask afraid of the answe I would get.<em>_  
><em>  
><em>"Does it have to be all or nothing?" I say with hope in my eyes.<br>_  
><em>"Yeah, it does." He replies in a sad voice.<br>__  
><em>_  
><em>It was all or nothing... Logan did not want status quo... either we were engaged or we were nothing. And I was devastated as I watched him leave. I hesitated going after him but I couldn't move, I couldn't even think. In my mind, we could have at least tried again.

* * *

><p>Argh! Why did I agree to go out tonight! I am not ready to tell everyone Logan and I broke up… I feel like crawling into bed and crying my eyes out… Why couldn't he agree to keep our status quo? We could still be together even if not engaged. I might regret my decision all of my life now. Rory, you've thought about it, if you had you would regret because you would never find out whether you had it in your or not… stop this and go on.<p>

So I finished preparing myself to join Lucy, Janet and Paris at the pub. We had not been there much last year. This was more the place I would hang out with Logan and his friends… Oh! No! What if they were there tonight! I am so not ready for this but they'll probably just ignore me, be mad at me, they are his friends after all. Anyhow, it's too late now not to go.

As I arrive at the pub, I look around and try to find the girls. I spot Lucy somewhere gesticulating while talking to Olivia so I approach them… "Hey Girlfriend! We did it. Why are you looking so bummed about?"

" I am not in the mood to talk much about it… it's just that Logan and I broke up this afternoon, but I don't want to bother you with it… let's celebrate our accomplishments! We are Yale Graduate after all! Is this Marty that I am seeing back at the bar?"

"Yeah, we are trying to get back together. Let's just see where it goes. But don't tell me that you had a crush on him for the longest time now that you are single!" As I am hearing her my face just goes white as I hear the Australian accent coming from the door. Of course they are also coming here. "I was kidding Rory, I know you haven't". I look up at Lucy and smile quickly.

"What can I get you all?" a waitress asks towards our group… everyone orders their drinks and she leaves. I then hear someone say "Gilmore" loudly… Paris! Never one with subtlety! I look up at the same time and see Logan eying me with such animosity in his eyes.

"Hey Paris how are you? "

"Good, Good. Why aren't sitting with Logan and his follower in the back?"

"Because I said I would come and celebrate with my girlfriends here. And because Logan broke up with me."

"What! He did what? I thought he just proposed?"

"Relax Paris, I refused. I am not ready to be married, I need to get my career started and I will never know if I have it if I get married to Logan right now. I would always wonder if it was because of my own achievements or because of my relations to the HPG that I would get by. When I told him that I did not want to be engaged right now, he decided it was all or nothing so it seems it is nothing for both of us…" I say and break apart… "Sorry guys, I need to go, I thought I could do this but with them here… I just can't." And I go toward the door quickly looking towards where Logan was sitting… He looked up his eyes were so mean when he looked at me… He smirked and then grabs the girl next to him and starts kissing her in front of me… I turn around and leave.

Once outside, I just go to the street and stop at the gate and I start crying like I had not since this afternoon. I just don't care that everyone passing by can see me like this… I am beyond caring at this point… why did he just do that, we haven't been over for more than 6 hours! I have got to get myself up… go home and do a lot of wallowing… and Packing oh God, I need to pack everything! As I am drying off my tears with my sleeve, I hear someone calling me.

"Rory, love, are you ok?" Finn says.

"What do you think? Do I look ok to you?" I answer a bit unsure as to how much he knows.

"Come here you need a hug." And Finn hugs Rory tightly. God this feels good right now she thinks.

"I am sorry; Logan just said you had broken up with him when he came back to us this afternoon. I thought you were both just pissed at each other?"

"No, I am not pissed at Logan. I am heartbroken because of him… Hey, you're sober? " I ask not really believing it… I think it is the first time I see Finn near a pub and not being drunk and without an entourage of woman.

"Yeah, not as much a drinker anymore… or should I say, I am normal drinker now! I am sorry for you guys… I thought if anyone would stay for the long haul with Logan it would be you. He did not say why you broke up when we were expecting to be celebrating your engagement! Yeah, he told us this morning. Why did you refuse? I guess you knew all along?"

"Knew what?" What should I have heard? Did Mitchum put Logan to doing it…

"Hmm nothing. Still why didn't you accept, you still love him?" He brushes off and I am still too shaken to make anything of his last question.

"You really want to know why?" I couldn't believe he was talking to me, not to say being nice to me. Why?

Finn nods and add "Only if you feel ok to talk about it."

"Because I need to start my career knowing I get offers for my talent and not my name. I wanted to stay with Logan as a couple. We could have done the long distance if I had found a job on the east coast or wherever I will end up, he could not accept the status quo." Finn looks at me with stunned eyes, "why is that so surprising… can't I want to prove myself becoming Mrs Someonelse."

"Ho, I kind of get it. Not exactly what Logan told us then! And honestly, I totally agree with you, now was not the right time"

"Finn" I hear Collin's angry voice. "I know you're talking to her. Why the hell are you doing talking to her! She just humiliated our best friend and you are here socializing with her! I can't believe you! Logan is in there angry as hell, and you leave me with him to go to her. Get your priorities straight Finn."

"Sorry Love, I gotta go back… Can I give you another hug! I'll email you if you don't mind from time to time" Finn says.

"Thanks, I would love a hug. And the email, don't feel obligated, Logan is your friend we hadn't even talked this year."

"If you think I would do anything out of an obligation you really do not know me Love. I will be in touch"

And he hugged me. God it felt so good.

"Finn" Collin's voice came again and Finn turned around and walked back to the pub looking back at me with a small smile as if saying sorry.

* * *

><p>Arriving at her apartment, Rory finishes her boxes and cries herself to sleep. Tomorrow it's back to Stars Hollow and job search...<p>

The next morning, she received and email from Finn.

"Morning, Love,

I hope you are doing better this morning. I am about to leave for New York and get back to my life but let me know how you are doing. Let's catch up a bit on the last year if you feel like it… we could meet anytime either in New York or your town soon. Don't worry, you've made the right choice.

I gotta go, I've got to leave someone at the airport on the way!

Take care, Yours truly

Finn"

This is so weird she thinks… I had not heard from him in the last year and he was just nearby, still, it is nice to know he cares… She clicks on reply but before she can write anything she hears the doorbell…


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I do not own « Gilmore Girls » or any of the characters except Daphnee whom I added.

Thank you for the reviews let me know if I put someone really out of character, I am really trying to stay true to them, still making them grow as they would have in real life. This is my first attempt to fanfic or to any fictional writing and also I am writing in my second language.

**Ch. 2: emails and msn…**

2 weeks later,

Date: 2007/05/29

To: Rory

From: Finn Morgan

Object: Do you not want to keep in contact?

Hello,

You hurt me love, not answering my email from last week. No, seriously, I haven't heard from you since my last email and I am concerned. I really hope that you are doing ok doll. As I am not certain you want to keep in touch, I will now wait, but hope to hear from you.

Take care,

Your own Aussie,

Finn.

* * *

><p>Date: 200705/30

To: Finn

From: Rory

Object: news from the road

Hey Finn,

I am really sorry not to have gotten back to you sooner but so much has happened so quickly in the last week or so. Of course I want to keep in touch. You guys (you, Collin and Stephanie) were so much part of my life for the last 2 years even though we have not seen each other much for the last year. Logan always kept me informed on you. And I did miss your exuberance and Colin getting you back to reality.

As for how I am doing, well, I have been kept busy so I do not have too much time to rethink everything. I did though allow myself to have a proper Gilmore wallow session… but barely, as I had to leave quickly for my first official job….

Yes, you heard, I am now writing you from the bus for journalists following Barak Obama's campaign for presidency. I got this job from Hugo, a friend of Logan that I was writing for from time to time. We have our first event tomorrow. I am really excited about this. I will send you the link to the article once done if you want to read it.

How is he doing by the way? I shouldn't be asking as I did refuse his proposal so I have not right to ask but at the same time, I am really hoping that he is not going to do something stupid once again. Be there for him will you? On another subject, what is going on with you?

Friendly yours,

Rory

* * *

><p>Date: 200706/01

From Finn

To Rory

Object: Congratulation

Congratulation for the job Rory… I will be looking forward to read you again. Your article was witty and interesting. You've got it girl, beauty, character and intelligence. You will make a guy really the happiest man alive one day.

Well, I do not want to talk about our common friend… let's just say he is currently busying himself and please, do not ask again unless you want to know the details (and honestly, love, you do not). I myself am doing grand! As always, I am going from party to party. I am working in the Morgan Group. I am currently managing different establishments we own, mainly upscale nightclubs and Entertainment venues. I am quite in my element now so work feels like play… organizing theme parties, soirees and events for our clients. The only difference with my nights since I finished Yale is that I am no longer drunk. I have met a wonderful woman, her name is Daphnee and she is a designer. She is wonderful; we've been together for close to four months now. I know, surprising isn't it? But honestly, I have never felt better with myself than when I am with her. She is surprising me every time I see her… Oh, I should not be talking to you about this. Sorry… I will let you go now but if you want to, we can chat through msn, I am logged in most of the evening when I work so don't hesitate if you see me online… you can find me under Aussie_boy81.

Take care and don't think too much about him, you deserved a lot better.

Your friend,

Finn

* * *

><p>On June 15 2007<p>

Rory_GH: Finn?

Aussie_boy81: Rory! How are you?

Rory_GH: As good as could be, and you?

Aussie_boy81: I am great from all angles love. Where are you at this time, you know it is quite late?

Rory_GH: I am now in Idaho, I was writing an article, and I tend to sleep on the bus so I work late most of the time. I am getting homesick and we are always in our suitcases, on the go from hotel to hotel, and they are not Morgan's, let me tell you! But the job is good. How about you?

Aussie_boy81: Well, I am in one of our nightclub currently. Not much to do tonight it's quiet. Did you know Colin finally had the guts to ask Stephanie out?

Rory_GH: No! Are you serious? He did? Are they an item yet or are they just doing the not exclusive thing you guys are so fond of?

Aussie_boy81: I am appalled at what you are insinuating Miss Gilmore. I haven't had a one night stand in more or less 1 year! Now I can't say the same for my mates!

Rory_GH: Mate or mates?

Aussie_boy81: Rory, don't ask if you can't handle the answer please. I am not agreeing to everything he is doing but still he is my friend and I will support him also even in his stupid ways. Anyhow, it is not like when he was with you, he can now do what he wants.

Rory_GH: I am sorry Finn… I need to respect that… so how is your girl doing?

Aussi_boy81: Did you know you are the only one that asked? We are doing fine. I should be meeting her mom soon. We are planning a trip to her hometown for next month. Did I tell you she is French, she is from Montreal, Canada?

Rory_GH: No you had not, so she is also exotic?

Aussi_boy81: exotic? Not sure I follow you…

Rory_GH: Yes, you have an accent "A hot Aussie exotic accent" as my mom would say. So she should have an accent too If she is French, Michel was also French Canadian. How did you meet by the way?

Aussi_boy81: We've met at an event I was organizing for her company. So you think I am a hot Aussie?

Rory_GH: That is not what I said… anyhow, weren't we talking about your girlfriend?

Aussi_boy81: We were Love, I would like for you both to meet one day.

Rory_GH: When I will be in New York, I will let you know. So tell me, how come you do not drink anymore?

Aussi_boy81: Don't mention it to Colin or Logan if you see them but I was not that often drunk, even in college… I overplayed a little which allowed me to get away with so much more. I was mainly having fun… and for the record, I did not have as many flings as you might think. Although you are right, I had my share.

Rory_GH: Seriously? Why were you acting it out then?

Aussi_boy81: Well, it is what they expected… I am the clown, provider of good time and fun. Before I had a rough summer, that is when I sank the boat in Fiji but afterward, I did not drink as much… my parents got to me after that stunt and even I knew I could not act out if I wanted to succeed.

Rory_GH: Finn, I've got to go… it is really late now and the bus is leaving early tomorrow… Anyhow, don't you have to close soon?

Aussi_boy81: You're right… we'll talk soon?

Rory_GH: for sure! Take care!

* * *

><p>June 23rd 2007<p>

Aussi_boy81: Rory, Love, are you busy?

Rory_GH: Hi Finn, I can take a break, what's up?

Aussi_boy81: I am bored tonight… my girlfriend is out of town and I just got back to a night with my friends. I just did not feel like getting wasted and then home alone… so I called it early.

Rory_GH: Wow, I am speechless ;). Why didn't you go with Daphnee on her trip? Everything is still going good with you both I hope?

Aussi_boy81: Yes, it is. Well, actually, I am not certain. I don't know, she has been gone for 5 days now and I do miss her. But I don't know… it is a bit like missing Logan or Colin… I feel like we are becoming really good friends but not sure there is that much more.

Rory_GH: I don't know what to say. Did you have a serious girlfriend before?

Aussi_boy81: Logan never told you did he?

Rory_GH: No, nothing ever came up.

Aussi_boy81: Well, I don't talk about it much because somewhere it does still hurts. I had a girlfriend from the time I was 14 to just before we met. She was the reason I wanted to never give my heart back to anyone after Fiji. I really loved her and we were together for such a long time. But as we ended up going to different colleges, we kind of drifted apart… at least she drifted apart. We broke up at spring break. I had gone to visit her and well, she was avoiding me. Then I found out that she had started dating again. After, I had a really rough time, got into drinking a lot and screwing around from time to time.

Rory_GH: I always thought there was a history behind your actions. I hope you don't mind me asking now.

Aussi_boy81: Not at all, I am over her but thing is with Daphnee, I got really interested. She is so nice and beautiful, she is smart and witty but I don't know. I am not sure I feel the spark. I do love her though but feels more like friendship. Is it weird that I discover this while she is gone… maybe it is just because she is away.

Rory_GH: I just don't know what to say. I think you'll need to figure this out by yourself. Let's talk about something a bit more cheerful ok? I don't want for us both to end up crying ourselves to sleep. Are you at home?

Aussi_boy81: Yeah.

Rory_GH: Open the TV and we'll just watch it and mock on some reality show there sure is playing at one or another station…

Aussi_boy81: Oh, I like that train of thought… You want me to call you?

Rory_GH: Great… give me 10 minutes, I will go and get munchies.

Aussi_boy81: Perfect, leave me the number where to reach you…

* * *

><p>And this is how I, Rory became friends with Finn… through msn, emails and phone calls during the first few month of my campaign…<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note : Thank you for the reviews. And to follow up on one of them. End of chapter 1, when the door rang, it was Lorelei coming to help Rory with her packing and moving.

Disclaimer: I do not hown Gilmore Girls.

**Chapter 3: A week end in Stars Hollow, a week in New York part 1.**

By the end of the summer, the tour was heading for New York. They would be spending one complete week in the same location but would only have two events to cover. And this means a bit of time to visit friends and family. My GrandParents are expecting me for the first time since I went on the road. I am expected at Friday night dinner with Mom and Luke. Right now, I am heading home. Feels weird to think about it. I had not spent more than two months in a row for the last 5 years, I have not even been there in three months or so but I still think about it as home. My mom is only expecting me tomorrow at noon but I arranged for the bus to leave me in Hartford and I am going to surprise her at work.

Sitting on the bus, I take my cell and send a quick text to Finn

"I will be in NY Sunday. Want to meet? Rory."

To which I get a reply "Of course, we'll have a blast, where ? Are we going Sleepless in Seattle at the Empire State? Or do you prefer The Pick-Up Artist at the Met? "

"Neither, let's Superman and meet at the Grand Central Terminal ? I will be arriving at 1:30?"

"Fine, but remembers that you suggested Superman? "

"Thanks, see you in a couple of days Finn!"

"Yes you will Love"

And as the bus pulls in, I pick up my bag and head out. If feels so good to be back. It is weird though, I kind of feel like an outsider now. But, first stop Luke's.

As I go through the doors "Rory Hi, did your mom know you were getting in town today? Welcome back. Come, come I'll serve you a cup of coffee."

"Thanks Luke, you are a mind reader"

"No, I just happen to know you and your mom! I have been serving you coffee for years now. So, how are you doing? The job is good?"

"Well, the job is good. I get a lot of good reviews from my articles and I seem to get recognized for good work which is pretty good. But, life on the trail is harsh… cheap motels, long hours in a bus with strangers, working until late at night writing and fast food morning noon and night. It is a wonder I have not gain 30 pounds."

I take a sip of coffee, god this coffee is perfect… now I am really home.

"I am not surprised, It's the way you have always been eating Rory. By the way, you want something to eat?"

"Yeah, but I forgot, the worst is never getting your coffee! Yeah, cheeseburger and Fries?"

"Coming up, Rory, it is good to have you back."

After eating, I leave my bag at Luke's and go to the Drangonfly Inn.

As I enter the lobby, I hear Michel "Rory, it is good to see you, how have you been?"

"I am good Michel, how are you yourself?"

"I am good… I finally lost the 5 pounds I was working on for a while, can't you see it?"

And my mom enters the lobby as I was about to answer.

"Rory! How is it that you spend some time with my boyfriend before coming her, who spend hours in pain giving birth Luke or I?"

"Mom, I needed the coffee and I needed to eat. You know we can't be deprived of coffee, I am your mini-you aren't I?"

"Yeah, yeah, but now, what are you waiting for, come and give me those 3 months of hugs. I did not expect you until tomorrow. What happened, did you leave the bus as it was passing by?"

"No, I arranged for them to let me in Hartford and, while I thought of staying at grandma's I decided to come here and see you."

"Well, if you preferred Hartford, it can be arranged."

"You know I did not think about it one minutes… can you get off early? We are due for movie night and a lot of talking in between movies. What do you say?"

"You're on. Michel, I will be heading home. Oh, and we'll meet Sookie tomorrow for breakfast. She is again getting so huge… the baby is due soon. "

"So what are we starting with? Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory for sure, then, how about Mary Poppins or Pippi and we can finish with Casablanca? What do you say?"

"Ok, but make it Pippi, Mary Poppins is mostly for Christmas or for really harsh days. By the way, I am staying until Sunday morning, then I am taking the train to New York. I am meeting Finn there and I have an event for the campaign to cover on Monday. "

"Wait, you are ditching me one day early for one of the Limo Boys… a friend of Mr. Butt Face himself? Are you getting back to Logan?"

"No, I am not getting back with Logan. Since after our breakup, Finn and I email each other and I talk to him almost as often as I talk to you and Lane together. That night when I tried to go out with Lucy and Olivia, I saw Logan at the bar and he was drunk and pissing me off, so I left and he came to talk to me. He was surprisingly caring. So we ended up getting to know each other. He really surprised me. He is not what I thought… or he did change a lot in the last year."

"So which one is it? The tight-ass or the hot Aussie with the accent?"

"He is the hot Aussie."

"So you do find him sexy."

"There was no doubt, he is sexy but it is not like this. We really are just friend, he does have a girlfriend or at least he had, he has not mentioned her in the last few weeks."

"Oh, so why didn't you invite him here then? You both could have spent the day in town with me. I guess he couldn't be worse. "

"I don't know, it kind of does not feel up to me to invite him. Anyhow, now we have a plan, so I might be able to see with him we might be able to come during the week if you want to. I'll see and we'll confirm on Monday morning ok?"

"Yeah! It's fine, so now, who goes to the video and Dosey's and who gets the food from Luke's?"

"Go to Luke and make out while you are waiting for the food. I'll get the movies and snacks."

So we each go our own ways and when in the video store, I bump into Dean.

"Oh! Sorry. Hi, how are you doing?"

"Fine. Thanks, I hear you are on the road reporting or something."

"Yeah, I am working as a reporter on the Campaign for Barak Obama. Not the best job, but still…"

"I hope you like it. I gotta go, someone is waiting for me. Take care Rory."

"Thanks, you too Dean."

I had not expected for it to be so easy… I thought there would be something weird but wow, so that is how it feels when you are really over someone. It's weird though, I still feel like I care about him but seeing him, I know there is nothing there anymore.

I head home with all my bags and start putting everything in place for our movie night.

As mom is not back yet, I dial Lane's number.

"Hey little mommy, how are you doing?"

"Rory, good to hear from you aren't you due back tomorrow?"

"Well, I am home now. Just waiting for my mom to get back and then we'll have a movie night."

"Will you talk to Lorelei about our discussion from last week? You need to sort through it or you will never have closure. Please talk with her, she is so easy to talk to for these kind of problems anyway"

"I know. It is just hard cause I always believed she never quite was happy with Logan and I. I am pretty sure she was relieved that I did not get engaged. Even though she never mentioned anything."

As I was saying that I hear her pulling over.

"Lane, can we get together tomorrow, I am leaving on Sunday morning. I might be back sometime next week but it is not certain."

"yeah, sure, drop by anytime tomorrow morning, I am usually up between 5:30 and 6…"

"I will, but not that I don't want to see you but don't expect me before 10…"

"OK… babies are probably going to be doing their naps by then. Would be good."

"So see you tomorrow!"

"Mom, I'll be heading to Lane's tomorrow morning. I'll meet with you and Sookie after. Now let's get that mother-daughter time we've been craving ok?"

"First thing first… how have you been doing? I know we talk all the time on the phone but I always feel there are some things you are not sharing… and I was right, I did not know you had kept in contact with some of Logan's friends."

"It is only Finn… I believe Colin is pissed at him for talking to me… but we avoid talking about Logan anyway."

"Wow, is there something to talk about concerning Logan?"

"Well, let's just watch the first movie, then I promise, you will hear everything. Now , can we dig in?"

After watching Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and eating half of what was on the table, we are sitting on the couch and I can feel my mother looking at me.

"Rory, you need to start doing the talking or I will start to torture you… you can't leave me like this after telling me there was something to talk about."

"Yeah, I know. It is just that I have been on the road for a while now and I don't know what I expected. I thought I would eventually feel less like I did a mistake saying no to Logan. Maybe I could have had said yes and my live would be more easy… maybe I would have gotten a job there and all would have been fine. There are days I regret so much not getting engaged that I almost call him… I actually did once… no answer, and I am not sure if I felt relieved or annoyed. I did not leave a message though."

"At least that was a good thing… I am sorry Rory. Do you still love him?"

"I think I do. But then, I have this feeling I am seeing only the best of the relationship and not the bad times. We were not that in synch at the end, otherwise, he would have known I was not ready to get engaged and to move to the other site of the country. He never got our relationship and the fact that I need to kind of be close to you. Then again, I am not really closer now am I?"

"Oh, honey, I don't think it is the fact that it was in California that scared you out of the engagement. Didn't you tell me once that you thought something was off before you broke up?"

"Yeah, I don't know why but I know something else than the company mess happened last spring but I can't figure out what… everything seemed to get better by April but until then I don't know…"

"You need to figure out what you feel for him though before doing anything. I don't want to orient you any way. I want you to know that you might not be happy of what you find once you get in touch with him… "

"Did you hear something or saw something?" Rory knew her mom, even though refusing to fit into society was always aware of all the gossip and going on of the Hartford Society.

"NO! I would have mentioned it… Do you think there could be something,"

"I don't know , it was never really clear why he suddenly came back to work from New York… and after which I would hear from his colleagues but never from Bobbie. "

"So you are not over him then…"

"Nope… not even close to being over him… As Finn said… I am not even aware of guys around me. Am I ever going to get over him?"

"Of course you will, but you need to want to."

"Thanks, how about we go on to #2 then… which movie do you want?"

The rest of the week end went by quickly. Dinner at the grandparents was one of the nicest we had except for the little conversation about my refusal of Logan's proposal. We had a nice day on Saturday. On Sunday my mom dropped me off at the train station in Hartford…

"So you will call me tomorrow to confirm if you can come back next week? Yes, I will… Don't worry… Finn is a gentleman when he wants to… not the character you saw when you picked me up from Jail. Anyway, I will be at the hotel for the night. "

"OK, I love you hun. Talk to you tomorrow."

Sitting in the train on the way to New York I had time to think over the Logan thing… I was not over him, still wondering if I did the right thing but I guess I'll never know. Should I nonetheless start dating? It's not as if it would be easy to date with my work… I am on the bus all the time and do not stay in one place for long enough to start something. I ended up in New York before I knew it. Now I was a bit nervous… I had not seen Finn since that day in May… What if we only had a virtual friendship?

* * *

><p>As I was getting out of the train and trying to find Finn, which should not be hard as he is quite tall… I see someone with a red cape. I start laughing and head toward him… As he turns around I hear him :<p>

"Lois, Love, it is you!"

"Finn, you did not need to wear a costume… "

"Ah but then, we would have been like any of the others meeting loved ones. You should know by now that I am a lot of things but never ordinary."

"Yeah, I should have been expecting something like this. Well, I have everything, shall we?"

"Yes, we shall." And he offers his arm for us to go to meet the limousine that was waiting for us.

"Wow, you know how to pick up a girl Finn… Maybe The Pick-up Artist would have been a more suiting choice then."

"Well, never Robert Downey JR over Christopher Reeves. It would have been a waste of my features is so much more Reeves, love. How was your week-end home?"

"Well, it was nice. Felt good to see my mom, Luke and Lane. I miss everyone so much. I had a nice talk with my mom. Now where are we heading?"

"If I remember correctly, you need a high amount of caffeine in your body to be nice to your surrounding so I thought I would bring you to what I believe is the best coffee place in my neighborhood. Then, we can go to your hotel and you can get settled in, get ready and we'll have the best night out a friend could offer. For sure, sex would make it even greater, what do you say Love?"

"Finn, what about your Daphnee?" I answer blushing.

"Is she the only thing keeping you from succumbing to my incredible charm?" He asks with one of those smile that would make anyone weak.

"Finn, we are friends and didn't you say I am not yet moving on. In which case you would only get hurt." I answer trying to forget the nice image that had already formed into my head.

"Well, I thought we should be alone tonight. See if we could go from virtual to reality… Even though sex is not an issue going form virtual to reality could be quite shocking… you have not spent that much time with me, I might exhaust you with my rambling" he said laughing.

"I am pretty sure I can handle you, Finn. Just as long as you do not end up doing the Passion of the Christ again. " It is so natural talking to him, I actually never had a male friend like this. With Logan, there had been something even from the start, maybe with Jess.

An hour later…

"Wow, I have to remember this place. It is really good coffee. I mean, it's not Luke's but still. The dessert though are to die for and the company was pretty good."

"So will you still be up for supper later tonight?"

"Finn, who are you talking to… of course I will be up for supper. I just need to get to the hotel, I will take a quick shower, change and meet you in the lobby, is that ok with you?"

"That was the plan love. So shall we go? I have something else planned before I feed you again though."

"Oh, tell me, tell me. I am not very big on surprises?"

"Nope, I thought I would break your aversion to surprises." He says and leans a bit more into me "But, I am pretty sure you will find it interesting."

"Ok, by what time do I have to be ready?"

"If you want to have time to enjoy where we are going, I suggest you get ready as quickly as you can, it is already three pm."

"Do you know which hotel I am at?"

"Well, I saw where you were supposed to stay and honestly, I can't have a close friend come in New York and not provide the best. So I reserved you one of our rooms in our hotel. It is close to where you should be staying so you can walk to meet your group tomorrow but you will be so much more comfortable. Here we are love."

"Finn you did not have to do so. I would have been fine in my hotel. I feel like I should be paying you. I don't deserve this. Please let me at least pay you back."

"Love, you can't afford it with your salary. But let me treat you, I am not expecting anything in return but you hanging out with me this week. Oh and maybe accompany me to one or two Event while you are in town cause I need a date to some of New York's finest soirees. Is that a deal. Anyway, this is the room my family keeps for personal guests, and no-one is using it this week."

"Are you sure this is not too much? And why aren't you going with Daphnee."

"Listen love, it is not costing me anything to say the truth. So it is more than ok. And I need to tell you and Daphnee and I are not dating anymore. Remember that conversation we had when I was saying I was not sure if we were friends or more, well, she kind of felt the same way. We still hang out and are still friends but nothing more. You are going to love her though. I had planned on us having brunch later this week."

"Oh, I'd like to meet her. Brunch will be perfect."

We walked through the lobby and he got to the front desk and got the keys to my room. Actually, I should say suite. I was in room with one bedroom, a kitchenette and a living room. Even with Logan, I had never stayed in anything like this.

"Finn you shouldn't have, treating me to a room in one of your hotel is enough. I only need a bedroom and a tv. This is way too much."

"Love, if I am to be hanging out with you this week, you need more than a bedroom. You know, with my sex appeal, being too close to the bed might be overwhelming for you, you have after all been celibate for more than 3 months. And you do call me your Hot Aussie." He says with a smirk when he realizes I am blushing.

"Ouch, you are nasty now, A girl can resist your charm Finn. Anyhow, thank you, I really appreciate having my own apartment in Manhattan for the week, but are you expecting me to act out like a real Society Girl or can I be my own self?"

"Are you sure you can resist me Love. I am after all Exotic , aren't I?" He says with a twinkle in his eyes and then continues on. "I am expecting you to be true to yourself, I would not like for you to go and get completely drunk and leave me alone while you try to get lucky."

"Well, on that note, you can make yourself comfortable, I will go and get ready. Oh and by the way, if you are free on Wednesday, my mom invited you to Stars Hollow so I could go back and give her back the day you stole from her." And I go into my room to gather clothes and then head to the shower.

"When did I stole a day from her?"

"Today, she feels as if it should have been hers so when I mentioned I was coming to meet with you she asked why I did not invite you to Stars Hollow so she could still spend time with me. So I say I'd asked for later this week. Are you ready to spend a complete 24 hours with two Gilmore Girls?"

"Is anyone ready for this in anytime in their lives?" He answers bursting out in laughs. " But It would be my pleasure."

"Yay! I am going to let her know tomorrow."

* * *

><p>45 minutes later, I get out of the bathroom, completely refreshed and wearing a nice denim skirt, a nice blouse and a pair of sandals.<p>

As I pick up a jacket I ask "So Finn, aren't we heading somewhere?"

He then looks up from the tv. "You look amazing, love, not that you haven't always looked good, but I don't know, there is just something so different…" And I could see in his face that he really meant it.

"Thank you Finn. I have to say that even though I have not mention it before you do look good yourself. And I do know what is the difference on you. Being sober does agree with you, If you allow me, I would only guess that you would be visiting the gym regularly."

"Well, to be honest, I am. Every other day, it keeps me focused."

"So we are ready?"

"As ready as can be."

Finn's plan was something I would not have guess. He brought me to New York City Public Library. He even showed me around and pointed to different aspects of the building. I would have never thought Finn would know that this was the perfect place to bring me to. After that, we went to have a walk in Central Park and had a late supper.

As the evening was passing by, we talked and became, if possible more and more comfortable with each other. Finn had chosen a nice restaurant, not at all pricey but it did have character. After, I insisted on him showing me the places he is managing so we ended up going to three of the nightclubs he owned. We both ended up a bit tipsy and he ended up sleeping on the couch of my suite.

I woke up with a headache at about 3:30 in the morning. As I went into the bathroom to get some aspirin, I peeked in the living room and realized that Finn was way too tall to sleep on the couch so I head toward him and lightly touch him. He wakes up a bit bewildered.

"Love, is everything all right?" He asks.

"Yeah, I am fine. But you can't sleep on the couch, let's switch, I will at least be able to fit in."

"No, I can't let you sleep on a couch."

"Then, come and we'll both sleep in bed. No one will get angry as we are both free. And I trust you. Anyway, the bed is a King size and there is enough for at least three."

He smiles and say "I will let this one slip Love, as I am completely beat."

"But yeah, I think I haven't slept yet, so I will accept your offer." And they both head to the bedroom.

The next morning. Rory's phone rings and wakes both of them. As they come to their senses, they both realize that Rory was in Finn's arms, her head laying on his shoulder. They both lay there, not moving as it feels so comfortable. After about 10 minutes, Finn sighs and shift a bit. Rory sits on the bed and then realize that it is 11 am.

"Shit, I haven't slept like that in so long… but I am due at the bus at 12!"

"I had not slept like that either in a while. As you are awaited soon, go in the shower, I will get dressed and we will head out."

Rory picks the clothes she wants to wear to work and pick her phone to call her mom.

"Rory, where are you? I wanted to leave a message at your hotel but was told you canceled your reservation. Is there anything I should know?"

"Sorry Mom, I should have called to let you know Finn offered me a room in one of his Hotels in New York. And no, there is nothing you should know" As I was saying it we can hear Finn calling for room service."Rory, I can hear an Australian accented male in your room, hence I conclude your sexy Hot Aussie what is he doing this morning in your room?"

"Nothing, we just ended up staying out quite late and he stayed in the room. Your call just woke us up. But nothing is happening here, I would let you know, remember our conversation on Thursday?"

"yeah, yeah, so are you coming this week ? I need to meet my future son in law?"

"Mom! But yes, we will be coming to Starts Hollow on Wednesday morning and coming back on Thursday as we need to attend some Charity event here in New York."

"Ah! So I have my day back… but Limo-boy there must behave. Even though we now call him Hot Aussie does not mean I don't remember the first time I met him…"

"K mom, I really got to go and get ready. See you on Wednesday."

"Love you kid."

"Love you too."

So I shower and get ready. When I head toward the living room, I see that Finn is getting the table ready.

"You called for breakfast?"

"Yes Love, I know you needed coffee and I ordered pancakes so you can eat and we'll leave right after."

"You are wonderful Finn… How come are you still available?"

"Because, you only want to be friends" He says and winks at me laughing.

After breakfast we both head out of the hotel and he walks me to my hotel which is really a couple of blocks away. We hug goodbye and decide as discussed to meet on Tuesday for brunch at 10 am.

* * *

><p>As Finn walks away on that nice Monday morning, he can't help but to think of Rory Gilmore. What a dumb ass Logan is. He had one of the most genuine, attractive and intelligent woman I have ever known and he couldn't even bring himself to appreciate it. Thinking about Logan, he wonders if he should mention to him that Rory is up here and that they met and will again. If there was any way he could be sure that Logan wouldn't react too badly. He would love to be completely honest with his best mate. But since last May, he can't help but feel that although his friendship to Logan will never be over, he will never again respect him as he used to. He now saw that their values were not always aligned. So even though he appreciated his company, he did not want to stick with him thick and thin. He needed to be honest with himself and true to his own values. Which means, if Rory asked again, he would no longer protect him by keeping silent. He will answer the truth, but only if he feels it won't hurt Rory. God did he wish he could meet someone like Rory, he would treat her and make sure she would stay by his side. Only if he could…<p>

* * *

><p>On her side, Rory walks to the group of reporters. One of her friend from the campaign meet her. "So was that your ex?"<p>

"No, it is a friend of mine, Finn. He is actually one of my ex's best friend. We kind of ended up being also friends. Which is surprising as we did not talk that much while Logan and I were together. But I don't know. I always knew he was somehow different but since he is no longer spending all his time with Logan and Colin, he did get this new personality that is so much more. I feel like he is now who he truly is, before was just him showing off."

"Who ever he is, he is Gorgeous. I wish I did have friends that looked like this and that looked at me like he does."

"What are you talking about. He's just concerned."

"Are you sure about this?"

"What is with everyone today... Finn and I are friends, nothing more."

"Don't I know it."

And on that note, they go into the bus and head to work. As I am sitting, I realise that I have not been thinking about Logan for more than a day. Maybe I am getting finally over him. I still want to talk to him though, just to make sure. I really have to find a way to get Finn to let me know where Logan is. I have a feeling that for me to move on, I need to meet with him.


	4. Chapter 4 : A week in New York part 2

Thanks for your reviews, good or bad… constructive reviews are always welcome.

Disclaimer : I do not own Gilmore Girls…

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 : A week in New York Part 2 : The meeting.<p>

Rory was in her room reading her notes from today's assembly and trying to get her article done before going to bed. She wanted to finish everything and be free to visit New York the next day. She only had her late breakfast with Finn and Daphnee scheduled, then she would be free to visit any museum she wanted to.

"Argh! I really need to focus! I need to upload this article before 2 am tonight." As I was talking to myself, I hear my phone beeping letting me know I was receiving a text message. I'll look at it later. I really need to get my thoughts together and complete my work. It is only near 10 pm so I still have time if I concentrate but in order to do so, I need to get my caffeine fix. I decide to go down to get a coffee and my outing will also allow me to stretch and move a bit as I have been sitting, working on my laptop for more than 4 hours. As I pass by the reception desk, I hear a voice I was not ready to hear. I turn around and there was Logan Huntzberger.

I quickly exit the hotel and am stuck pacing back and forth in front of the hotel. Completely forgetting why I had came down for. I look through the door and when I see he is no longer in the lobby, I decide to head back up. I needed to talk to Lorelai, I need to ventilate a bit. While waiting for an elevator to arrive, I suddenly realised that I was going for coffee and as long as I was down, might as well get one. This will only help me get my mind to focus on how to deal with this. As there is a Starbuck's close by, I am back to the hotel with coffee in hand, a very large one and a bag with some stuff to nibble on. I once again call the elevator and, as the door opens there he is again. Logan and god does he look good.

Rory and Logan lock eyes as he steps out of the elevator. They stare, not really knowing what to do or say for a minute and then, Rory blurt out "Logan, I... I didn't know you were in New York. How are you doing?"

He looks at her for a minute before answering "Ok, I'm doing ok. I didn't know.. what are you doing here?" He looked as uncomfortable as she was.

"I'm here for work, I mean in New York. Sorry Logan... I'm kind of in a rush right now, I need to go back to work. But I'd like for us to meet and talk. Give me a call if you want, same number, Bye." And the door closes on Rory as she barely hears Logan's answer...

"Rory, I'd like that" and she heads up back to her room.

Arriving at her suite, she goes to her phone to call Finn. She needed to ask him why he did not let her know Logan was coming. Picking up her phone she sees the indication for the text message and remembers there had been a text message earlier tonight. It was from Finn.

"Rory, Love, you should know, Logan just arrived. ttyl F."

Instead of replying, she decides to call him.

"Yes, Love, how may I satisfy you tonight?"

"Finn, you and Mom would really get along wonderfully.. that is the type of answer she gives me usually..."

"But I'm sure she does not have the same intentions behind the words" he says and she can feel the smile.

"Finn, did you know he was coming?"

"Nope. Love, I gotta go. Still on for tomorrow?"

"He's with you?"

"Just came in. Are you ok?"

"I've been better but yes I am ok. Talk to you tomorrow."

Hanging up, I try to call my mom but get her voicemail... "Mom I needed to talk to you so if you get the message could you call me back." I then hang up and go back to work trying to get a decent article. at 2:40, I finally hand in the article. Not my finest work but under the circumstance, as good as I could.

* * *

><p>Colin and Logan arrive at Finn's office in the nightclub they had decided to meet when Finn recieved their phone call. They were coming from Hartford where Colin and Logan had been for the last few days and had decided to spend some time with their friend before heading back to their respective new lives. Colin was due back at Harvard right after Labour day and Logan was expected back to the West coast same time.<p>

"Who were you on the phone with?" Colin asks, "a new girlfriend?"

At this, Logan looks at Finn intensely before saying "My guess? Rory Gilmore." And he then looks at Finn.

"So, my friend, will you tell us why is Rory at your Hotel and you did not let us know before. I did not really appreciate our little moment when not prepared."

"Sorry Mate. When you called, I completely forgot. You both know I kept in contact. I am not hiding anything Mate! She was in town, I could not let her stay where she was supposed to. You wouldn't have let her either."

"So she is the one in your Family Suite?" Colin says.

"Yeah, I did not know you two would come here when she arrived."

"But come on Finn... you kept in contact but it is not as if you two are close or anything, are you?" Colin asks and Logan interested in hearing the answer gets closer to Finn.

"We kind of became close. We just got the habit of chatting late at night when we are both working. I don't know it just happened. Sorry mates but it is not as if I was going out with her or something... just talking and this week hanging out a bit."

Before it got too weird, Colin decides to change the subject.

"So where are we heading Finn?"

"How about a night at one of the best private clubs mingling with New York's finest?" Finn answer relieved of the change of tone in the conversation.

"Lead the way..." Colin says.

And they went their way. Logan was a bit angry at first at his friend for having kept this new friendship with his ex under wraps. But had he, he had mention having contacts with Rory... He just hoped that he had not said anything that could ruin his chance of maybe getting together with her again... he really needed to give her a call and see what she wanted to discuss. Maybe she had come to her senses.

The three guys partied until late in the night but this time, even though alcohol was pouring, and flirting was a large part of their evening, none of them brought home company.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rory was sitting at the restaurant Finn had chosen and was sipping her second cup of coffe thinking of her meeting with Logan the day before. She had not been able to reach her mom, must have been out with Luke. She was about to finish when she looked at her watch to see the time at the same time as a the hostess was coming toward her table accompanied by a nice looking blond girl with a definite sense of fashion approached her.<p>

"you must be Rory?"

"Yes, and you Daphnee?"

"Exact. Finn isn't here yet?"

"Nope. I have been waiting but no sign of him."

As the two girls started talking and getting to know one another, Finn walked in. He was wearing his sunglasses, his hair a complete mess. As he sits down, he takes off his glasses and says with a low voice:

"Sorry loves, I'm late. I kind of got a bit sidetracked yesterday."

"Well, that is an understatement Finn. Now you look exactly how you used to in College when I would see you at this hour of the day!" Rory says with a mocking tone.

"you never saw me at this hour of the day in College Love."

"No but I did Finn" Daphnee says quickly "and you never looked like this!" starting to laugh as Finn was clearly having a headache.

"Yeah, I have not drank as much in a long time. I will probably be poor company but you keep talking, you seemed to be on a roll."

Rory and Daphnee share stories some about him at first but then, both have common history of being raised by single mothers so he mostly listens and since he is hangovered, does not mind being a bit low key for once. But, as breakfast gets underway, he does starts to add to anecdotes and by the time food is almost finished all three of them are laughing so hard that other costumer starts to stare at them.

As he was about to tell how he met Rory the first time, or more so, the first time he really remembers meeting Rory, Rory's phone rings. She looks at the phone and turns white. She gets up and excuses herself to go and answer the phone.

Finn figures it must be Logan.

When Rory comes back, he looks at her as she is sitting he looks at her and asks "So what did he want? It was Logan wasn't it."

"He wants us to meet, to talk."

Daphnee just listens not wanting to intrude.

"Are you going to? Tell me you're not considering getting back with Logan? Rory?"

"Finn, for months, you would not tell me anything regarding Logan. I need to talk to him. Figure out if I did the right thing. You know I haven't moved on"

"I know. But I told you. You had made the right decision, Love."

"How can you know? I don't know myself, I just feel I need to see him. What if he is now ok with trying long distance again. It was the only thing that did break us up."

"You really think it is the only thing? Just please, go slow ok? So I guess you still love him then."

"Finn, come on. You know I still do... I might always do. I just need to figure out if I did the right thing."

"I know you did Rory. But I hope you'll realize it without getting hurt more than you've been already."

"Finn, I can't talk about this now... I am meeting Logan in two hours."

"Fine, do what you want." And with that, Finn asks the bill angry at himself for not saying more but at the same time, knowing it would not be right, not right now.

"Fine. Why are you getting angry now?"

"Sorry Love, I just don't like it when my friends are about to get hurt again... but you and Logan were in this ordeal, you know the stakes. I just don't like being witness to this once again."

"Finn, couldn't we have a happy ending?"

"Who knows love, who knows." Finn says as he gives his credit card to the waiter... but thinks to himself _I really don't think so and I don't intend to pick up the pieces on either side this time_.

Rory turns to Daphnee and says "I'm sorry you had to hear all this and not really know the story. But if you don't mind, I will excuse myself and get going. I really enjoyed meeting you and hope to see you again soon."

"No problem Rory. And honestly, I know more than you might think on your story. You take care. And don't be a stranger, here is my card where you have my email. Use it. Email is how I keep contact with most of my friends back in Montreal. As you are on the road... it will be only one more... Good luck for today"

Rory moves to get up and Finn gets up too "Thanks for the breakfast. Please don't worry. I'll be ok, I promise." and she kisses him on the both cheeks and then walks toward the door.

When Rory is gone, Daphnee looks at Finn and after a minute or two asks?

"Finn, I believe you are going to have to choose one day. Either you line up with Logan and keep his secret or tell her. "

"I know. I thought I had chosen to tell her but then again I feel like I am betraying my own brother. Logan is after all one of my closest friend even though I hope he would handle Bobbi's issue differently. He's going to be a father after all and I know him, He won't be able to stay away. He was too hurt by his own father. I just wish he won't wait too long before he picks himself up. "

"I know, but it's not that easy. Put yourself in his shoes. From what I know it could be you. And the fact that he was not put in front of Bobbi while she was pregnant. Most guys even if they are with their girlfriend don' t realize they are to be fathers until the kid is born."

"It was me sweets. It was me. I just did not know or have a say before the abortion."

"What? You never mentioned it before. When?"

"Nope and only my parents knows. It was last fall. I was still in Yale then, finishing up as I had screwed some of my classes the year before. She was somewhat of a friend with benefit. Rosemary was her name. She ended the pregnancy before telling me. Hell, she probably only told me because I started bugging her as to why she wouldn't hook up anymore. Took me five month and to see my sister pregnant last winter on my trip down under for me to realize that I should have been a father. You know, we always talk about mothers in those situations, everyone assumes the fathers are just relieved. So simplist. It did change me and I'll make sure it won't happen to me again."

"Sorry Finn. I did not know. I think if you shared that with Logan, you might get through to him in regards to his baby."

"Don't know. And he knows Rosemary so it is delicate. And I don't know how to bring the subject up. We do not usually have this type of conversation with Colin or Logan."

"Do it anyway… for him."

"I'll think about it. Gotta go now Sweets. So I'll see you around." Finn and Daphnee both get up. He kisses her on the cheeks and they leave their own ways.

* * *

><p>At the Hotel, in Rory's room she is a bit in a panic. She picks up her phone and dials her mom's number.<p>

"Gilmore's house of pleasure, take your pick, we have it?"

"Mom! How do I do it!"

"Ror, hun, what is it, how do you do what?"

"I am meeting Logan in an hour or so… What do I wear, what do I say. Why did I agree to this."

"What, wait, Logan?"

"Yeah. I bumped into him yesterday and told him I wanted to talk… I did not think he would get back to me so quickly. Now I am meeting him in an hour downstairs and I don't want to anymore. Can you meet him instead?"

"Hun, it would not be a good idea… if you only knew what I would do to him… you wouldn't send me. Seriously, do you know what you want from him? We talked about it last week-end. Now let's tackle the task one at a time."

"Yeah, so should I let him know I still love him?"

"Well, I would not volunteer this information to start with" Lorelai answers swiftly "but see where the conversation leads. Ask where he's been and how his business is going. Get to know where he is at before giving too much information. Get to know him."

"Yeah, I'll try. But what if he wants to get back with me? Should I let him know I also wish we could try again?"

"Rory, please, be careful, neither of you are the same people you were three month ago… a breakup does scars and the trust is not there anymore. Try not to go too fast."

"You sound like Finn."

"You talked about it with Finn before calling me?"

"Well, he was there when Logan called. And he got all protective. I guess he just does not want to be stuck in the middle again… He was kind of anyway but he probably is only scared we'll end up worst. God what if he's right?"

"Rory, stop this… If you do want to get some sort of relationship with Logan back on track, it's fine but if you assume the worst it will surely not work. If that is what you want, try to get back your friendship with Logan and see where it leads."

"Ok… now what should I wear?"

"You could try that sexy lingerie you bought last may?"

"Mom, get serious. I don't intend to sleep with Logan today. "

"Ok then, wear those white capris and that indigo top. Are you going to be ok?"

"I will thanks. I'll call you later. And mom, just in case, can we postpone my Stars Hollow day?"

"Yeah, sure if you come back on Sunday instead… Monday is Labour Day and you're off. "

"Ok, I'll rent a car for the trip so we'll be alone."

"This mean I won't get to remeet your hot Aussie friend? And I was so looking forward to see the more sensitive side of the guy that tried to pick me up in from the Police station!"

"If you want to, I can extend the invite."

"Do as you wish… there is plenty of room at home now that we've finished the extension."

"Ok, Love you Mom."

"Me too Hun. And Call me if you need to."

* * *

><p>During the same time, in Logan's room…<p>

"Colin, I need to get ready. I am meeting with Rory in an hour. "

"And you really think this is a good idea."

A knock at the door has Colin getting up and answering. Finn walks in.

"He is meeting reporter girl this afternoon. Was it one of your great idea?" Colin says at Finn.

"I had nothing to do with this and I don't think it is a good idea Logan. You spent a complete month trying to forget her by having a different girl each night, then month moping around last summer. Are you sure it is a good idea?"

"Come on guys. It's Rory. You know. She would be the perfect wife for me. She knows what society is all about but is not completely into it. She even stood up to my father"

"We know. But Logan, she said no. She refused to be Mrs Huntzberger. She thought she could do better." Colin adds.

"Colin, it was not like that. I did not tell you the complete conversation we had." Logan says looking at Colin.

"You're right Logan. She did want to continue being with you. You broke it up." Finn adds.

Colin was looking at Finn. "And you believed her? Come on. Logan loved the girl, he got her the most expensive ring I have ever seen. She got him to commit for god's sake."

"She told you?" Logan said cutting off Colin and looking toward Finn.

"Yes. I knew since last may."

"And you never said anything to her about, you know?" Finn signaled no with his head.

While Colin was saying "And all this time I hated the girl, you broke up with her?"

"What did you expect Colin. She refused me. Do you know how I felt then. Was I to wait in case she changed her mind? What would I have looked like to all of you. I publicly proposed to her, everybody knew I had… How would it have looked for her to refuse me but for us to continue. I would have looked like a fool. You both would have done the same."

"So pride was what made you break up with her?" Finn asked and continued "So what has changed right now that you want to meet with her? Do you even know how lucky you were to have found someone like Rory?"

"I know that, why do you think I called her. But not sure what has changed. What if I don't meet anyone like her ever again. What if I was supposed to be with her?" Logan answers and Finn can see he is honestly questioning himself.

"Logan, I would like to talk to you about Bobbie's situation." Finn says

"Finn! This was taken care of and I don't have time. You piss me off. This matter is none of your business anyway. Do you think that because you are now friends with her, if that is only what you are, you have a right to judge what I should do? You have no idea of what it is like."

"You know we are just friends Logan. You and Colin are my best mates, I would not do that to you. And I might have an idea of what it is like, more than you'd think."

"What is that supposed to mean. And if you say I am one of your best "Mates" than you should start and act like it cause you have me fooled now. You are different Finn. Not sure if I should trust you. Did you mention anything to Rory in any of your conversations?"

"I already told you, no. You were a subject I never got into with her."

"I need to get ready and go or I'll be late." Logan looks a bit angry that Finn would bring this up again. What was it with him can't he let go of this. It is not his business anyway. He would need to clear the air with Finn.

"Mate, we'll talk later anyway. Colin I am heading back home, wanna join?"

As Finn go toward the door, Colin follows him and ask only for him to hear "Why the hell are you bringing this up now! What happened to you last year mate. You went from an Insensitive Party dude to Mr. Feeling."

"Let's just say that I might have a view on the situation that might make him change his mind. I guess it is time you found out anyway, you will eventually. On another subject, how is our Stephanie doing?" Finn asks trying to change the subject and know this would do the trick as they were leaving towards the elevator.

Next Chapter… Mainly Logan and Rory's meeting.


	5. Chapter 5 : A long awaited conversation

Author's note :

Once again, please review.

I asked a friend to reread me as my English is not perfect and far from it (I am French) but my reviewer is also French so I might need a beta soon.

Disclaimer : I do not own Gilmore girls or any of the characters except Daphnee!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 : A long awaited conversation.<p>

Rory is in the elevator which seems to stops at more or less every floor.

God I need to get a grip and calm myself now. Why am I this nervous? This is not a date. It's just Logan and I talking, Logan and I, there is no more Logan and I anymore is there? Do I want there to be a Logan and I once again. When I close my eyes I do but when I think about it rationally, I am not so sure. If it was just us, it would be one thing but with my family and his family, our friends well more so his friends now and Finn. Finn, I can't figure out why is he so against me meeting with Logan. Why does he think I will get hurt, I'm the one that said no to Logan. Yeah, he did the ultimatum but still... Why wouldn't it be me hurting Logan... Wow is that what I want. Get back to Logan. No! I'm just overthinking it. But what is it I expect from our meeting exactly? Am I looking for closure or for a way to get him back? Maybe he is not available anymore... Oh god, what if he is in a relationship.

The elevator door opens. I fight the urge to push back my floor number and lock myself in my room. Come on Rory, step up, I just do as the door is about to close. I walk toward the lobby and glance at my watch to see what time it is. Good, I am a few minutes early so I will be the one waiting and seeing him first. Heading towards the seating area, I spot Finn and Collin. As he sees me Finn comes my way and Collin just barely smiles but then looks away.

"Rory, you look gorgeous love. Trying to impress I see." He says looking directly into my eyes and smiles genuinely. "Sorry for earlier. I just want to make sure we're ok."

"Finn, we are. We're friends remember, and friends are honest with one another. I'll call you later ok? Oh by the way, we're not going to Starts Hollow tomorrow."

"And why is that love, I was looking forward to meeting everyone! Does it have to do with Logan."

"I'll explain later OK? But if you really want it is postponed to next Sunday."

"Yeah not sure I'm available; whenever you need to talk you know I am here."

"Go now, Collin's going to have a fit if you stay here any longer. And Logan is arriving..."

"Yeah, right, you'll be careful and please don't bring him to your room ok." He says with a wink. He then looks into my eyes leans on and kisses me on the cheeks. Turning around, he nods at Logan and makes a sign to Colin who follows him.

"So Rory, ready?" Logan says as he arrives.

"Yeah, where are we heading?"

"I thought we could start with coffee. We can have them to go and walk to a nearby park."

"Fine."

They walk in silence all the way to the coffee shop and once there, Logan ordered "One large cappuccino and ... One extra-large black, Right? He says looking at me. I nod smiling quickly. Arriving at the park they find a bench to sit in a quiet part.

"So Rory, how have you been?" Logan asks.

"Honestly Logan, what do you think?" I answer back quickly

"Rory, you asked for us to talk remember. You've got to ease up on your defenses."

"Sorry Logan. It's just been hard you know. We were ok, I was finishing Yale. You should have known I was not ready to be a wife, not yet. I am not a trophy wife type of girl and you knew it all along. You should have known me enough to realize it was not the right time and surely not the way to do so, in front of everyone. That I would need to make it on my own before being a Huntzberger. If I had said yes, I would have never known because I would have been associated with your name."

"Come on Rory. You really believe that people would have hired you just because of my name. Even if so, would that be so bad?"

"You know it would have happened. And of course you don't see why it would be a problem. You're used to it. You were born and raised in this world where it is not what you do but who you know that gets you somewhere. Ok, I met Hugo through you but he hired me because of my freelance work. This was all me. I need to make sure my talent is what is going to put me places. I want to have my own name!"

"Wow, that is what you think of me? of my friends. Why did you stay with me for so long then, for entertainment?"

"Logan, don't put words in my mouth. I know you went against that and proved yourself. I have always been proud of your work and stood by you. I loved you Logan. That is why I stayed with you while we had a hard time last winter. But with your name, in Journalism, there is no way I would start based on credibility… everyone would assume it was because of the name."

"Loved me? So you don't anymore?"

"I don't know Logan, with everything that happened. How do you feel yourself? I can only imagine how you spent the last 3 months."

"Rory, don't do that. There is no right way to deal with a breakup and you can't judge how I do. What did Finn tell you?" When he says that I get a weird feeling that there is something that I should know.

"Finn did not tell me anything except that he didn't think us meeting was a good idea. He always avoided any questions regarding you. But with the Internet and Tabloids following best of Society bachelors… I even saw one picture of you with Bobbie once which really did hurt." As I say so, Logan kind of loose focus. After a pause, he tentatively asks

"Are you seeing anyone now?" He asks trying to bring the conversation away for Bobbi.

"No. I haven't even dated. Pathetic aren't I? And you?"

"Well, I have dated… kind of seeing someone it's just not serious and will never be and no, it is not Bobbie."

"Oh, I see."

"Rory, she does not mean anything compared to you. But I am not you. I dealt with our breakup as I always did before. I have had one month of excess that is true, but it was fair game. Then I went into work mode and now, I just feel, I don't know Rory. You took me off-guard when you refused to marry me. It is not fair for you to expect me to stay hung up on us."

"This is so not where I wanted our talk to go. I did not want for you to stay hung up on me. But for you to move on the same night; it is hard to accept."

"Before you, it is all I had known."

"I know Logan, still it hurts. I don't like talking about it though."

"How about we head back?"

"Ok."

Logan and I walk back. The conversation is sporadic at best. We talked mostly about work and our families. He seems genuinely interested in how my work and the tour is going. Still as we get to the hotel, it feels as if we haven't resolved anything.

"So here we are." I say as we are walking back into the Lobby.

"You want to meet for supper later Rory? I did not ask about your family and didn't get to tell you about Honor."

"I don't know Logan. It's kind of awkward. You know… it would feel like a date, wouldn't it?"

"Would it be so bad?"

"Logan you just said 20 minutes ago that you were seeing someone. You know I don't do casual, I didn't then, and I certainly won't now."

"Just as friends then. We can join Collin and Finn."

"No, that would be too weird, as if we were back to last spring. Just give me time Logan, I need to process things."

"OK then, so good night then." He says and thinks once again at how it would be nice to have even just one night with her again.

* * *

><p>Back in Rory's room:<p>

I see that I have messages as the hotel phone is blinking. I start listening:

1st message was from Mom:

"Hey hun, I didn't want to bother you not knowing exactly when you were meeting but call me when you get back. I want to know how it went. And please tell me you didn't sleep with him."

Second message was from Finn:

"Love, I just wanted to remind you I am here if you need to. Collin's gone, I am heading to work but you know how to reach me. Oh, by the way Daphnee offered if you want company. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I sit down on the couch and open the tv. I can't help but to think about the day. I thought I was still in love with him but when he asked, I was not able to say so. Why is that so. He does look good and still have an effect on me. But I feel there is something I should know. Why do I have this feeling there are information I should know. Why do I keep coming back to the way he reacted when he had lost out on the Internet Company and him going to Vegas.

* * *

><p>On Wednesday morning I head down to the restaurant for breakfast. I will finally have a day at the museum and as I start breakfast, I read the newspaper. As I am mostly done, I decide to head back up and figure out my itinerary for the day. This will be museum non-stop. At lunch time, I am sitting in a dinner, enjoying a Club Sandwich when I hear my phone ringing.<p>

"Rory? It's Daphnee"

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"Doing ok. Did Finn give you my number?"

"Yeah, I saw him yesterday in a club and he passed it along. He was with his 2 stooges."

"Yeah, they are a bunchfull when together aren't they?" I was thinking it was funny since before, I always talked about Logan and his 2 stooges…

"You can say that… but I can't say I get along too much with Logan… hmm Sorry"

"No, it's ok. He can be arrogant, I know. "

"So Finn reminded me that you had an event to go to with him tomorrow, do you have something to wear?"

"Oh! I completely forgot, I was supposed to bring back something from Stars Hollow… shoot, I've got to go shopping!"

"Well, I can propose something."

"Ok, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, didn't Finn tell you I was a designer?"

"Yeah… Oh… do you have something I could wear? No I couldn't ask you this."

"Well, as you will most probably be photographed as Finn's date, I kind of asked if you would like that you might be able to wear one of our exclusive designs. Would you mind? I actually have one in mind that would suit you to perfection!"

"Oh! Can I meet you and see? This would be the first time I would wear a real designer piece."

"Come and meet me at 2. You can try the dresses you want and we'll do the fitting so you can have it tomorrow."

"Give me the direction and I will meet you."

"Ok, just ask for Daphnee, whit that name, I am the only one. "

At 2, I am waiting at the reception of Daphnee Design studio.

"Rory, come, come, we'll go to the exposition room. I'll show you which dress I had in mind."

"Wow, Daphnee, they are really breathtaking. Did I tell you my mother used to design clothes for me… she did some of my High School dances formal dresses. "

"I did not know… nice, did you pick up her talent?"

"Oh-no… tried sewing once… it should have been a skirt… ended up a cushion…"

"Hey, to each its own. You're such talented writer… you can leave some of the talents to others like me." Daphnee says laughing.

"So this is the one I had in mind for you." It was the perfect dress, midnight blue with what looked like crystals in the bodice. The bodice was adjusted to the body, it was a strapless, the skirt was going just below the knee and had black tulle. It looked wonderful.

"Can I try it?"

"Yes of course, please do…"

As I put on the dress, I can see myself in the mirror. It felt as if it had been designed for me. It fits almost perfectly. I step out of the dressing room and can see the smile on Daphnee's face. She starts doing the fitting with one of her colleagues.

"Daphnee, is this a dress you designed yourself?"

"Yeah… how did you know?"

"I don't know, the face you had when I came out. You seemed so proud. I was wondering, did you want to go yourself? Is it why you designed this dress?"

"No, I did accompany Finn when we were going out a couple of time but it is not my world. I don't quite fit in there. You will at least know some people. Collin is going with his girlfriend, Logan should be going and you and Finn. Rory, I have the perfect gloves to go with the dress, hold on." She comes back with deep blue gloves and asks "Do you have shoes and tights to go with this?"

"Yes I do. I do have some official evening in the tour that we attend to."

"Going back to the subject though. Are you ok that Finn asked me and not you?"

Daphnee starts to laugh.

"Yes I am fine with it. Did Finn tell you why we are now just friends?"

"Well, he told me that you both felt more like friends than lovers."

"Yeah, quite. But he managed to let go the fact that after we broke up late july, I literally fell for one of his friends from Australia. Might be a male ego."

"You did? I have never met his friend from Oz as he would say."

"They are quite different than the 2 stooges. More down to earth, a lot like Finn but without all that society thing around them… Which is really refreshing. They are not from wealthy families. I think they had met surfing when they were pretty young. So now he treats me like a little sister, very protective our Finny boy. You should have seen when Logan hit on me yesterday. Oups… I'm sorry Rory, I did not mean to… hmmm."

"Don't worry Daphnee, I know he has a tendency to flirt, even when I was with him."

"And you did not mind?"

"Oh, yes, but to be honest it is part of why I got with him."

"So do you think you're going to get back with him?"

"Well, before yesterday I was hoping to. Now I just don't know. I was thinking of some things my mom and Finn mentioned. Everyone seems to think I did the right thing but Logan and my grandparents. And I keep getting this impression there is something I should know to make a decision, something that would make it clear. But I got nothing from Finn and nothing from society gossips except pictures of Logan on dates including one of a supper with Bobbie, they were working together in London."

"Can't be Bobbie… she couldn't travel this summer, she is pregnant."

"She's pregnant? How do you know about Bobbie?"

"Oh Fuck!" Daphnee mumble "Well, I kind of heard when Finn was talking with his friends over the phone. Sorry, I should not have said anything."

"But Logan might have gone to London. They were close when we were dating. I have met her once. Hated her. No idea why but I did. But her and Logan, they would fit. This is probably why I hated her." And with that I kind of get lost in my thoughts… Could he have had … no.

Daphnee sees me getting quiet and says "So are you wearing my creation to the ball mylady?"

I jump at her question and reply "Well of course and we'll make sure to do you some publicity."

"That will be easy; you'll be the most beautiful couple there for sure!" She says and smiles with a smirk that reminds me so much of Finn.

"But we're not a couple, just friends escorting each other to a social obligation." Daphnee laughs when she hears me.

"And what exactly is a couple? Let me tell you that in the press, you will be a couple on Friday morning!"

"I guess you're right. Daphnee, do you have any address to refer me for manicure and pedicure? I am not too good with this so…"

"No need, I'll do them tonight if you want to. You can come to my place. It is a bit far but if you don't mind taking a cab back… You could wait for me at the coffee shop downstairs and I can finish up at 4."

"Perfect, it is a plan. Thank you for the dress and the nails!"

Daphnee walks me back to the reception and I head down. I keep on thinking about Logan and Bobbie. If she did not come to California during the summer, than Logan must have gone to London, did he? I don't like this feeling… I need to go to the bottom of this, I always suspected something between Bobbie and Logan, they are too much alike. I wish I could talk to mom about this but she already does not like Logan.

In Daphnee's office

"Come on Finn, pick up the phone"

"So Love, how was Rory?"

"Euh! She was fine. By the way I am doing peachy too thanks for asking!"

"Sorry, I am just concerned."

"I know… And before I forget, you might want to go midnight blue."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your nails, you might want to go midnight blue, it's just a tip."

"You went shopping with Rory today?"

"No Silly, what do I do again for a living?"

"Oh! She will have one of your dresses. Wow, congratulations. She does have really great taste, always looks stunning."

"You wait for tomorrow… it won't only be stunning. But I am not saying anything else."

"You are such a tease love. "

"Hey Finny boy, this was not really why I called. I fucked up! You might have to do some damage control because of me, I am really sorry… me and my big mouth."

"Love, what did you do or say exactly?"

"I might have mentioned that Bobbie is pregnant to Rory."

"What! And how would this come up in your conversation while looking at dresses?" Finn was a bit irritated by the situation but tried to seem calm which did not really work.

"Well, Argh don't get angry please if it was up to me she would know the whole thing and then she could move on like she should. He's an ass anyway."

"Daphnee, he's one of my best friend, yes I am deceived by how he is acting now but he is a great guy, I know he would be there for me if I needed so don't judge him ok? Still how did it get to talking about Bobbie?"

"Well, she was saying that she knew of the dating and that it hurt her but she still expected it from Logan. What was really getting to her was that she saw a picture of him on a date with Bobbie."

"But it couldn't be her this summer, so must have been an old picture, from the time logan was in London last year."

"Yeah but she did not figure this out she thinks he went to London this summer. She might think he went in order to meet with her."

"Yeah, I told her she couldn't have come since she was pregnant then she got all quiet. I could see she was processing… She will figure out when she realizes that in the picture she was not."

"Love, good thing I also think she should know cause I would be really pissed. It's not your fault, I should not have confided this in you. Now, I need to let Logan know that she knows at least part of it. And I maybe should talk to her."

"Well, actually, she is coming home with me for a girly makeover."

"You're bringing her to your loft. Daphnee, she does not know New York. It is in Brooklyn, and not the safest neighborhood. Tell you what, I should be done by 9 tonight and will pick her up before meeting the guys."

"I thought you would… otherwise, I would have sent her by cab. You never let me go back home alone…"

"Yeah! Yeah! I know a freaking Knight in Shining Armor aren't I. But will it eventually get me the girl!" Finn says with a laugh.

"Finn, you just loose your charms on the wrong ones…" Daphnee answers laughing also.

"Did you talk to Blondie about the London "Issue"?" Daphnee adds quickly.

"No I did not get the chance."

* * *

><p>Later that evening in Daphnee's place<p>

"Wow cool place, it feels so artsy, Lucy would love it." Rory says looking at the loft.

"Yeah, I lived here with two friends during University. They went back north when done. I kept the loft."

"How about we order Chinese and I can start on the pedicure?"

"Great, Wow, you have a lot of CD, a lot of stuff I never heard of."

"Yeah, I brought a lot of CD from artist from Quebec, a lot of French groups or artists. It's nice when I feel homesick."

"Right."

"Daphnee, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, shoot."

"What do you know exactly?"

"I don't follow you."

"What do you now about Bobbie and Logan? I kind of think it is weird that she would come up in any of Finn's conversation except if something happened with her and Logan."

"Rory, please, it is not my place to say anything. Please, confront Logan directly, he might finally be honest enough and let you know."

"Is there something important to know?"

"Please, talk to Logan."

"Yeah, just afraid of the answer I will get. I have a feeling it will break my heart once again."

"Would you be able to handle not knowing? Would it be better?"

"Well, easier yes, better no, you're right if I want to consider starting any relationship with Logan."

"If you consider going back with Logan, I think you should know. But this is me meddling into your affair. So can we change the subject?"

"Yes, let's start."

Daphnee starts to work on Rory's pedicure. When food arrives, they take a break and decide to turn it into a movie night and prepare some Cosmopolitans. By 9 o'clock they had finished both pedicure and manicure and had done some hairstyles to know how to go. Daphnee promised to prepare something to wear in her hair for the next day. Finn arrives at 9h15.

"Hey Finny! Daphnee says opening the door."

"Wow, did you decide to have a party without me? I am so jealous."

"Well, my Hot Aussie… it was a girls' night and what is a girls' night without girly drinks." Rory says clearly a bit tipsy. "Oups" she adds when she tries getting up. " I might have had one too many."

"Daphnee, it's really not your day is it? Or not mine… How did you get Rory half-drunk? Many have tried and not succeeded, and it is still so early."

"So I guess it is not normal behavior on her part?"

"Far from it. She almost never take one too many. It's really getting to her then. We'll get going. Take care love. But please, try to keep to yourself next time, will you? Rory, you coming?"

"Yeah, just need to go to the bathroom first." Rory answers going toward the other side of the loft.

"I already said I was sorry Finn… I told her to ask Logan directly when she asked questions. But if it was up to me, I would tell her, she deserve to know everything since she is thinking of getting back to him. I know you feel you need to be loyal to him but it is her life. She should have all the fact before making this kind of decision."

"I had a hunch she was thinking of dating him again. I'm pretty sure Logan would want that too, even though, not sure for the same motive. He know what he lost but for him, it's also a pride thing."

"So Wrong."

"Hey guys, what are you mumbling about?"

"Nothing love, you ready?"

"Yes." And as they walk toward the elevator, Rory asks "Finn, can you go out, I don't feel like going to the hotel alone. Let's go and party, ok?"

"Sorry love, tomorrow is a big day and I need to meet with Collin and Finn later tonight."

"Hum, I see, you prefer spending time with them than with me… It's ok, even my boyfriend preferred spending time with other's company…"

"God Rory. We cannot talk about this now. But let me assure you I would prefer spending time with you than with them tonight… I need to talk with them."

"Yeah! Yeah! Get me to the Hotel then." And the ride back is silent. Rory keeps thinking about Logan and Bobbie and Finn is trying to figure out how to approach this thing with his mates.

After Finn leaves Rory in her room hoping she will not spend the night researching the web, he heads out towards Logan's room.

* * *

><p>"Finn, come in, Collin is meeting us here in a few minutes, what are we doing tonight?"<p>

"How about Pool?"

"Good enough for starting the evening, are we heading to your place?"

"Yep."

Once Collin arrives, they leave toward Finn's place which is walking distance. They play a couple of game, drinking imported beers. Eventually, they sit and just talk.

"Logan, Rory knows you dated Bobbie." Finn starts not sure how his mate will take the news.

"What? What the hell did you say to her?" Logan says with a distinct sharpness in his voice.

"I swear mate, nothing. She was talking to Daphnee, who know about your predicament. She saw a picture of you and Bobbie on a date on the Internet."

"Where? How? I knew there were some pictures of me in gossiping sites, but I never thought it started last year."

"Seems it did… She's a reporter Logan, she will find out the story. She is hurt right now, got half-drunk tonight."

"So she knows about Bobbie."

"She does not know, she thinks you saw her this summer. My guess is that she is going to ask though."

"But she does not know she's pregnant, that I am going to be a father."

"A father, you're not going to BE a father Logan."

"You know I am. Bobbie's kid is mine; I don't need the DNA to prove it."

"Yeah I know it's yours, you could be a father but if you stay here, you're only going to be the guy that impregnated his mom. You realize that he is probably going to resent you when growing up."

"Fuck Finn, could you be any colder."

"Yeah I could Logan. You don't even know how lucky you are."

"Lucky, you think I am lucky? Yeah, it was a big plan for me... getting a woman pregnant while dating another one."

"Yeah lucky... At least you've got the choice to be a father. My choice was taken and I did not even have say! You can be the dad yours never was. Instead of only being a provider, you have the choice to go and be a dad."

"What the hell are you talking about Finn, you have nothing to do with this. Are you drunk?" Collin intervienes

"No I'm not. Remember last fall when I was at Yale without you guys. Well, I was seeing someone regularly, friendship with benefit kind of thing. And well, seems she got pregnant."

" Don't tell me you're the one. Rosemary?" asks Collin

"Yep! It was mine." Finn say glumly.

"But she got aborted." Collin adds.

Finn closed his eyes. Thinking how he hated to get reminded of this fact. He felt tears coming up so he just took a deep breath before continuing.

"Yes. She did it before telling me. We had been sleeping together as I did not want one night stands anymore. Rose and I, it was convenient, we cared for each other. Neither were in love with the other, it was just company, you know. And Rose is good company let me tell you. She never told me until I asked her why she had stop seeing me altogether. She had gotten an abortion before I knew she was pregnant."

"So you're the lucky one, Finn not me then." Logan exclaims

"That's where you're wrong man. I don't blame her, Hell; I would not have asked her to keep it or to get married if she did not want it. I understand her decision. I just wish I would have known. When my sister visited last winter, it hit me... I should have been a dad. I did not know. I wish I had gone with her for support."

"I knew she had gotten an abortion Finn, but I did not know it was you. I knew before you then. Sorry man." Collin says with empathy.

"So Logan, you need to figure out. Do you want to be a father, be there for your kid or be a sperm donor, very generous sperm donor?"

"It's not just me Finn, It screws up any possibilities with Rory. And my family would so love it; I can already feel the wrath of the Huntzberger. They thought Rory wasn't good enough, imagine Bobbie..."

"Do you really believe that you can keep this from her. Come on Logan. I know deep down, you want to be that father. You want to prove to Mitchum that you can succeed where he failed. Being both successful in business and as a father figure you would. You can give the love he could not."

"But then I loose Rory for good."

"I think you might have already lost her. When you cheated on her Logan, you lost her. It was a question of time before she would have found out and she is not the type to stay, accept and be quiet. Look at her mom. Hell remember the bridesmaid."

"I am still not sure what to do."

"You'll do the right thing Logan. I know you will. You're a good man."

"Finn, can I tell Steph it was you?"

"Fuck Collin what kind of question is that! I am pretty sure she knows from the conversation I had with her in the last year."

"Sorry man. You make my life seem so easy... Finally an advantage of my OCD, I always have at least 2 types of protection." Collin said trying to get the mood lighter.

"Well, I said my peace. Logan I care for you mate but I can't silence my opinion about this, it is too important for many people involve."

"Fine. But I might not agree with you. Are you sure you don't have anything to gain by me going back to London? I am just going to ask you once again, do you have a thing for Rory?" Logan asks quite harshly.

"We're only friends Logan. I cannot say that she does not get to me, she does, but we are just friends. She has not moved on."

"But if she does, we know she will eventually?"

"I don't know mate. If I am honest I don't know."

"Jesus. Is everyone but me in love with that girl?"

Logan and Finn look at Collin and both smile. Then Finn says "Even you Collin, if you'd get to know her, you would fall for the charm of the Gilmore Girl. Well, maybe not, with Stephanie though that is also hard to beat."

I have had a rough time with this chapter… hope you are not deceived by it though…

* * *

><p>Next chapter should be covering the next (day and event and Friday). And just a tip, I have no intention of getting Rory with Finn on this sejour in New York. I need to get her get over Logan before.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 : Midnight Blues

Author's note : Thanks for the few reviews. I have had a hard time with this chapter. I hope it is good enough. Let me know what you think.

AN 2 : I do not own "Gilmore Girls"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Midnight Blue (s)<strong>

Rory had woken up early and was now drinking her 4th cup of coffee. She had had a meeting with her boss as he was based in New York and she now needed to do some shopping before getting to her hotel. She hadn't had the chance to do much shopping so she was meeting her friend Katherine from the campaign trail.

"Rory! So what were you up to this week, we haven't seen you at all?"

"Oh, well, remember, I have a friend living here so I spent some time with him and… hmmm… I kind of ran into my ex-boyfriend."

"What! You did! How did it go?"

"Well, not too bad but then again, not too well. We met by coincidence in the hotel I am staying at and decided to talk the next day. I don't know. I've been wondering if I had done the right thing back in spring when we broke up. I thought by talking I would know but I am still completely confused."

"Yeah. I know the feeling. But what about your friend from last time. Is something there?"

"Finn? No, he is one of Logan's best friends. We kept in contact but are only friends. I am accompanying him tonight though to some kind of fundraiser."

"Wow fancy! So you won't be at the party tonight? We're going to this nightclub that have a Flashback from the eighties night. We've heard it is great for dancing and having fun!"

"Sorry… maybe if we are back early but I doubt we will… Finn's family is hosting the event so we will need to stay until the end and we do have to go back to work tomorrow remember."

"Well, tomorrow's rally is only at 3pm so we'll have time to pick ourselves up. Anyhow, won't be the first time half of us are on a hangover."

"How about we finish up with shopping and do late lunch. I need to be back at 5 since someone is bringing my dress for the evening."

"I never know I hung out with one of the Rich and Famous…"

"You don't, I only have friends that are. I never made it to the Society pages."

"Yet… Mrs Gilmore"

"Argh! Stop this, Mrs Gilmore is my Grandmother!" Rory says laughing as the two girls continue their shopping.

Rory goes back to her Hotel and is sitting in her suite watching tv when someone knocks on the door. "Coming" she shouts as she gets up and go toward the door. Expecting Daphnee, she opens the door but is surprised to see Logan in the door frame.

"Logan, I was not expecting you. I kind of am waiting for someone"

"Ace, let me in, please" Logan says. Rory can see that he is drunk which surprises her as Logan usually do not drink during the day, at least not anymore, not since she happened.

"Logan, please, I am expecting someone and I don't really have time to talk with you especially in the state you are in now. How did you know which room I was in anyway?"

"Well, you're in Finn's family suite; we usually stay there when visiting." Logan says and comes in anyway.

"Fine, just for a minute."

"I knew you would have time for me Ace." He says and get really close to Rory.

"Logan, please, you are drunk. Now what is it you wanted? I am expecting someone."

Logan then kisses Rory who is taken aback and pushes him away.

"Logan what the hell was that?"

"Come on Ace, you wanted it too."

"No, I don't know any more Logan. I just... There are some things I didn't know and need to consider. You're not in a state for us to have this conversation anyway. Could you just please go? We'll talk when you are sober. I now need to get ready as Finn is picking me up in a couple of hours."

"You're going out with Finn! I knew something was up."

"Logan, Finn and I are friends and I am accompanying him tonight."

Just as she finishes, she hears a knock on the door. Rory, feeling relieved with the interruption goes to get the door.

"Fine" Logan says completely pissed. "But this is not over. And you" he adds toward Daphnee "should learn to mind your own business". And with that he leaves Rory's room.

Rory looks at Daphnee who is looking at Logan with a hard look. "So I guess you really don't like him?"

"Let's just say I don't like how he treats people. And he was always so mean to me. I guess I don't have the right background. You should not trust him."

"He's not like this. I was not raised as a rich kid and we were together for a long time."

"Yeah, but even though you were not raised as a rich kid; you had the background nonetheless."

"Can we go on to something else… I just want to forget his visit right now."

"As you wish."

"So you brought everything?"

"Yes, we will get you looking gorgeous, which is not difficult looking as you already do… but I would suggest you go and shower first, then we'll make you the Belle of the Ball."

* * *

><p>More or less two hours later…<p>

"Wow, Daphnee, how did you learn to do this? The hair and makeup are perfect!"

Rory had her hair up but with strands going down to give it a modern twist. The makeup was light but made her look like an actress from the 50's.

"Well, as a start-up designer, I had to learn so that my model looked as I envisioned them… I just always loved playing hairdresser. Finn will be breathless when he sees you. You both are going to make so many people jealous!"

"He won't. Finn and I are just friends. But it is true, this dress seems like it was made for me. I really love it."

"Will you put on the glove and shoes. I would like to take a picture to send to my mom to show my work, do you mind?"

"Yeah sure." But before she was able to do so Finn was knocking at the door… "Can you get the door Daphnee?"

"Sure."

"Hey sweets" Finn says when he sees Daphnee at the door. He looked like a model wearing a black Tuxedo. And if someone could look comfortable in a tux it was Finn.

"Finn, I think something happened before I got here. Logan was here with her and he was drunk. Is he supposed to be at your thing tonight?"

"No, he is not, Colin yes but not Logan."

"At least that is a good thing. Hey, would you mind dropping me off on your way?"

"Not a problem, if you don't mind the limo." Finn adds with a smile.

"You know I hate limos… Why didn't you take your car?"

"We are going with Colin and Steph and this way, we don't have to worry about our drinking."

While he was saying it he heard Rory come in the room. He looks up and his heart skips a beat. He can't get his eyes off of her. She looked … Perfect. He always thought Rory looked good but now, she looked so gorgeous he felt his heart beat faster. Could he be … no, it was just that celibacy was taking a toll on him.

"You look stunning love. More than that; you are the picture of a dream."

"Well, thank you Mr. Morgan. You look quite handsome yourself. And look at your nails, we match!" she says smiling brightly.

"Yeah, I kind of had a bit of help with that tough…" He says looking at Daphnee who was smiling at both of them like she knew a secret neither could find out.

Finn still could not take his eyes off of her. Logan was such a fool, he had this woman and he was not satisfied. If only he could have someone like her, he would not even look at other woman, hell, he would find it hard not to be with her at all times. But Rory was not his, they were friends and he would do with it. But god help him, he was falling for her.

"So Mrs Gilmore, shall we?"

"But of course." And Rory took his arms as they left the room with Daphnee.

As they arrived down in the Lobby; Colin was waiting for them with Stephanie and Logan was talking to them. They made their way towards them and Logan looked up. He had sobered up but when he saw Rory and Finn walk toward them, he just got up and left looking at them and just nodded on the way to the elevators.

"Steph, you look beautiful as always" He says as he kisses her on the cheeks and hugged her. He then turns to Colin "Colin, mate, ready?" While Stephanie turns to the two other women.

"Daphnee nice to see you again. Rory, can I have a word?"

"hmm sure." And they walk away from the rest.

"I really am sorry Rory. Logan had not told us what really happened between the two of you. I thought you had broken up with him. He led us to believe so anyway. Can you forgive?"

"Well, yes. But Steph, you are friends with him. I did not expect for you guys to keep in touch with me after our breakup. I was so surprised when Finn came to me that night."

"Really, I am not. I think you remind Finn of one of his sister, there is something that makes me think of her when I look at you. We rarely let anyone new to our circle. You were a first. All of us go way back but you, I am not sure why, just felt right with the gang. So now, let us keep in touch ok?"

"I'd like that. So you and Colin?"

"Yes, finally, he realized that a girlfriend might make his life easier. He still acts out from time to time but so do I. So what are you doing now?"

Finn looks at them and smiles as he goes towards them. "Ladies, I believe we have to go now, I can't be late, even fashionably late!"

* * *

><p>So the group enters into the limousine and makes their way towards the conference hall where the fundraiser was being held.<p>

Finn, Rory, Stephanie and Colin were talking animatedly when they walked in the reception hall. It was still early and people were mingling. Finn saw his parents further down and turned to Rory asking "Love, did you ever meet my parents?"

"I don't believe I have, were they ever in the Hartford society gathering?"

"Not often, come on, I'll present you." He put his hand on the small of her back as they walk toward a couple that were talking. Rory could see that they were standing very close to each other, closer than Society couples would usually. His mother was tall, wearing an emerald green dress. She had red hair and was beautiful. His father was larger than Finn but dark haired and as tall as Finn. They looked up and she could see the joy when they see Finn coming their way. Their reaction shows how much they love him.

"Finnegan, you made it and not late! I am pleased." His mom says kissing him on both cheeks.

"Finn. Happy to see you son." Finn's dad says hugging his son. And they both turned to Rory. "And who is this magnificent woman accompanying you tonight?"

"Mom, Dad, this is Lorelei Leigh Gilmore. She is a friend from Yale, was in town for the week so I gave her no choice but to brighten the evening. Rory, these are my parents Annabelle and Finnegan Morgan the third."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs Morgan."

"The pleasure is all ours Lorelei." Finn's mother answers.

"Please call me Rory, Lorelei is my mother."

"Hum, we don't see that often with girls. Your mom must be an original I believe." His dad adds with a smile.

"In more ways than one" Rory says with a smile.

"Were you in the same classes than Finn at Yale?"

"Nope, I was in Journalism and only graduated last year, we met through my ex-boyfriend Logan. We kind of weirdly ended up keeping in touch." Thinking of Logan Rory's smile falter a bit and as Finn sees it he jumps in

"Mom, Dad, we'll talk later ok as Colin and Steph seem to be looking for us."

"Right, you go and enjoy yourself, Finn, we'll be seeing you tomorrow for Dinner won't we? If you want to join us Rory, you are welcome."

"I'll be there for sure, but Rory is back at work I believe." Finn adds

"Yes, unfortunately, I have an event to cover tomorrow afternoon."

"In any case, if you free yourself early, you're invited."

"Thank you very much for the invitation, I will keep it in mind."

And with this, Finn and Rory leave the older couple and make their way towards the cocktail bar where Colin and Steph are talking animatedly.

"Wow, your parents; they are the first genuine people I've met in a place like this. They really love you and each other. It shows. I like them."

"I love them too very much. They raised us as a close knit family even though we kids were mainly in boarding school. My dad travels so much that no matter where we are, we meet regularly. But we did have some rougher time when I ended up hanging out with Colin and Logan, during senior year in High School and my first years at Yale. They are not big fan of Logan."

"Are your sisters and brothers going to be there tomorrow?"

"Yeah, they should start school soon so they're all there this week-end. If you want to join, I would personally really like it."

"I'll see when I finish up tomorrow. It is my last night in town anyway… on Saturday I am heading to Stars Hollow again and then it is back on the bus for me."

As they arrive closer to Stephanie and Colin, they feel like they interrupted something.

"Shall we go and get something to drink to those lovely Ladies here Colin?"

"Thanks guys, A Cosmopolitan for me" Steph adds and look at Rory

"A Manhattan." for me.

"We'll be back loves"

"I think Colin's not ok with me around." Rory says to Stephanie as the two men are at the bar.

"He'll come around… it's just with Logan's situation, well, it's complicated and since we don't know what he'll do… Anyway, he'll come around, I know."

"What about Logan?"

"Hmm, nothing. You know, you him and everything that happened."

"Yeah" Rory says but keeps having the feeling something is hidden from her.

* * *

><p>The evening goes very well, they were seated together with other people Finn, Colin and Stephanie knew from meeting at different events so the meal part was very animated with stories from School and other event where they usually would meet. Finn and Rory danced a couple of times and, to everyone else in the room; they looked pretty much like a couple. As they were dancing towards the end of the night, Rory put her head on Finn's chest and they stayed in this position, not saying a word for the rest of the song. When the music stopped, Rory looked up into Finn's eyes and she just thought she would have stayed like this forever but were brought back to reality when they heard a commotion in the Hall. They looked up and saw Logan arguing with security.<p>

They leave the dance floor and Finn brings Rory back toward the table. "Let me take care of this Rory." He adds.

"No Finn, let me go to him. He came earlier at the room and I think we need to talk. I'll wave you if I need to"

"You sure?" He asks

"I am. Just stay here you can see if something is wrong."

Rory heads toward the door, she can hear Logan arguing with the security agent that is keeping him from entering.

* * *

><p>In the meantime at the door of the reception hall…<p>

"I just forgot my ticket, you have to let me in… I'm a Huntzberger, we are always invited to these event." And he stops talking when he see Rory talking with Finn and both are looking into each other's eyes and Logan feels a pang a jealousy coming up.

"I need to get in so please let me pass or you will be hearing from us. I can surely find out who you are working for and your boss won't be please of you stopping a Huntzberger." He says more loudly and with a superior tone. And that's when Finn and Rory's gaze was interrupted and he saw them coming toward him, stopping at a table.

He looked to see what would happen and smiled when he saw Finn sitting quite annoyed and Rory coming to meet him. Finn kept his eyes on his Friend.

"Rory, you look good." Logan says when she arrives.

"Logan, what the hell are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here, you never bought your ticket!"

"Rory, Huntzberger never buy their tickets, we are given them!"

Rory made some annoyed face and then looked back to Logan

"My guess is that you wanted to talk to me?" Rory could see Logan is now almost sober.

"Yeah, we did not finish what we started earlier. Rory I want for us to try again. Please, let's give us another chance."

"Logan, I don't think I want to take this chance again with you. We had not been in a great place for a while when we broke up. And don't tell me you did not see it. I'm sure it was part of why you went to Vegas with Colin and Finn."

"No! Yes! Argh, it does not matter anymore."

"It does, I want to understand what Happened. Logan when did you date Bobbie by the way?"

"What? How did you find out?" Logan says irritated.

"I saw pictures Logan, on the web. And I know she is pregnant now so when did you date Bobbie?"

"Rory, please don't do this. It had nothing to do with the two of us."

"What are you saying now; it was when we were together?" She asks hurt at the realization

"Fuck" He answers.

"I want to know Logan. When was it?"

"It was in January. We dated a couple of times, it was a way to spend my time, just entertainment, it kept from people talking."

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Rory, don't do this, please, at least not here."

"Logan, there will never be a right place and time so this is what you have. You should have thought about this possibility before showing up."

"Fine, then if you really want to know… Yes I slept with her numerous time."

"Oh my god. And she's pregnant, is it yours?"

"Rory, please don't." he sighs and looks down on the floor.

"I asked is it yours Logan?" Rory asks again now furious

"Yes, it is." He says reluctantly

"And you knew before asking me to marry you?" She says not believe he could do such a thing.

"Yes. But it had stopped. I was not seeing her anymore. She's part of the reason I came back."

"Logan, go… Honestly, I think I am going to be sick" Rory turns around and looks at Finn lock eyes with him and goes running towards the restroom.

"Rory!" Logan calls for her. "I still love you."

"No you don't Logan, if you had you would have never cheated on me." She calls back going into the restroom.

Finn arrives just as she was saying so.

"Damn Logan, why did you have to come tonight and do this in front of everybody? Don't you know her enough to understand she does not like to put on a show?"

Logan realizes then that a lot of people were looking their way.

"Finn I am not in a mood for being scowled at. I just ruined any chances I had with Rory, you're Happy now… Don't you think I did not see you dancing with her?"

"Logan, you screwed up the first time you cheated on her. And you know we are just friends. Would you stop the jealousy act?"

"When you stop the "Just Friends act" Finn… you did not see yourselves. Pretty sure everyone here believes that you are the couple of the year now."

"But nothing happened between me and Rory, you know it. She was not over you."

"Well, I get I just made it easier for you both now." And with that Logan turns around and walks away.

Finn walks toward the restrooms and waits for a couple of minutes. He then sees Stephanie walking toward him.

"Steph please, can you go in and check if Rory is ok? I believe she is in there… Logan just showed up and I think she found out about Bobbie."

"You guys are really something you know…"

"I had nothing to do with Logan's action."

"I know, sorry Finn… but the way you guys stand up together even though you are in the wrong… Really?"

"I know, I wanted to tell her so many times, but it's Logan, we've stood up for each other so many times, they had my back for so long… But Steph, you knew and did not tell her either."

"I know, and I feel so bad." And with this Stephanie went into the bathroom.

"Rory, I know you are in here. Please let me talk to you."

"Stephanie?"

"Yes."

"I feel so dumb. He cheated on me again. And I couldn't even see it. All summer I was worrying if I had done the right thing saying no to him and he had cheated on me. God. He's going to be a father. I feel so dirty now. I'm sorry. Can you get Finn, I think I need to leave now."

"He's just out the door waiting for you. Come on, I'll make you presentable again.

"Thanks" Rory says as Stephanie cleans the tears strains and fixes her make up so that Rory . Once she was back to her own self. Rory takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I ruined everyone's evening."

"Rory, you did no such thing. Logan did. So stop feeling guilty. You did nothing wrong, you are a great person and don't let him make you think otherwise."

"I just need to finally let go of the possibility of us. I'll be fine."

As Rory leaves the restroom, she sees Finn leaning on the wall in front of the door. He looks at her. Rory can feel he was concerned about her. She looks up at him and her eyes starts to fill again with tears.

Seeing she is about to tear up again, Finn opens his arms and says "Love, come here for I believe we both need a hug right now" And he takes her in his arms. They stay like this for about 10 minutes and then Rory shakily says. "Finn could you take me back to my room. I need to go. I can't go back to a room full of people now."

"Yeah, let's go. Now explain to me love, why is it that your ex-boyfriends tend to break your heart in front of a croud. Then again, lucky for you I am always there and can, like last time, bring some entertainment."

Rory smiles at his attempts to cheer her up and answers "Yeah, well, this time, no getting me drunk and please no Passion of the Christ reenactment." And they leave toward their limo.

Arriving at Rory's room, they finnd Logan sitting beside the door. He sees them coming and gets up.

"Rory. I am sorry. I know I fucked up but please talk to me." Rory freezes and can't move anymore, she just stays there.

"Logan" Finn cut in. "Get the hell out of here man. You just don't get it do you? Can't you just own up to your responsibilities. You've already said and done enough now leave her alone."

"And what you're going to comfort her. You must be glad this came out now you can be happy together. This is farewell my Friend!" And Logan left looking directly at Finn with a rage his friend had never seen.

Finn sighs and takes Rory's hand, "Come let him be."

They walk into her room and she just sits on the couch looking at nothing straight ahead. She suddenly looks up at Finn and asks: "Did you know about Bobbie, and the pregnancy?"

Finn looks at her long before answering. "Yes. I did."

"Since last winter or did you found out lately?"

"I've always known, I am sorry Rory."

"You did not think I deserved to know?"

"Yes, but when it happened, we did not have any contact. I told him though it was a mistake. Then again, when he proposed, I told him needed to tell you the truth but then you said no. I thought you knew all along."

"I suspected something but not this, not with her, I've met her."

"I know. Then this summer, I juggled the idea of telling you but then, Logan was, is, my friend too and he asked us not to say."

"And the baby?"

"Logan told us in May. Since then I have been trying to get him to be a man and go be a father. I thought I got through to him this week. It seems I did not though."

"Would you have told me if I had decided to get back with him?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I hope I would have."

"Finn you need to go now."

"Rory, please, I just wanted you not to feel hurt like this. I did not want to be the one to hurt you again."

"And learning that all along you guys knew, How do you think it makes me feel?" She screams.

"I understand your anger Rory. And all I can say is I am sorry that I have kept it from you. I hope you'll see that my intentions were to protect you from being hurt."

"Please Finn. I need to be alone and to process this. Just Go."

Finn looks at her. She is hurt, it shows. She looks so fragile like she could break if she moved. When he realizes that she would not look up to him, he turns around his shoulder and head lowering and once again says "I am sorry Rory, please forgive me." As he leaves the room knowing he hurt a friend even though he never intented to.

Rory stays still for about an hour and then gets up, goes to the washroom gets into her pj and crawls into bed. It was 11:52pm. She dials her mother's number.

"Hey Hun, what's up! Why are you calling in the middle of the night?"

"Mom… " and she starts to cry again. When she calms down, she describes to her mother the event of the night.

* * *

><p>Please review! The story does not end here…<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 : After the storm, dead calm

Author's note : I do not own Gilmore Girls nor profit from this story

AN 2 : Thank you for all reviews. Please continue reviewing and don't hesitate to influence where I am going. I have an endpoint but from here to there, a lot could happen and nothing is written in advance but drables of conversations.

Once again, sorry for any mistakes, English is my second language an dwell, I guess it shows but writing in French narrows the audience too much.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: After the storm, dead calm<p>

Rory woke up the next morning feeling completely empty. She was exhausted. She had talked on the phone for hours with her mom and fell asleep past 3 am. She looked up at the alarm clock beside her. It was now 11 am. Although still tired, she got up and went to take a shower.

She had thought she would wake up still angry but instead she found herself quite calm. After her shower, she went out to grab a bite and headed to meet with the other reporters from the trail. Her phone rang twice. It was Finn both times. She did not answer it, not knowing how to handle him. She knew that all the feeling she thought she still had for Logan were now completely dead. But Finn, she could not figure out if she was angry at him, deceived or just ashamed that he had known. Mainly, she did feel ashamed that she had held on to something that had not existed for a long time. Deep down, she knew it was only her pride that kept her from talking to Finn; she was ashamed that everyone now knew her boyfriend had cheated on her.

When Katherine, one of Rory's friends from the trail saw her, she jumped up and ran to meet her.

«Rory, there you are! How was your night yesterday?» she asked with a devilish smile.

«Please Katherine, I don't want to talk about it.»

«Come on, we've all seen the pictures. Tell me you have. You should have told me that your friend is not only completely gorgeous; he's also one of the richest bachelor. You really have everything going for you. And you both looked so good together. A real fairytale. »

«hmm, well, what picture? »

« These ones... » and she showed Rory the gossip page of today's edition where she could see Finn and her dancing closely and looking at each other and then one when he was hugging her before they left.

« You guys really looked into each other in this one... not a friend's only look. And here, he looked as if he wanted to sweep you off in his arms and bring you to a deserted island. » Katherine said of both pictures.

« Well, the dance one was before my ex came barging in... Please can we not talk about last night? »

« Okay... if you are not ready to share » Katherine quickly said and went on « But I'll talk about my last night... » and she went on talking about the previous night outing with the team of reporters from the trail.

Rory's phone rang again and she looked at the caller's id. Seeing it was Finn, she once again ignored the call. She did not want to talk to Finn before she was ready to address the situation.

When Rory got back to her hotel after the rally, she had forgotten about Finn's calls. She completed her article faster than she had done before. In two hours, she was satisfied with her article and was ready to submit it to the editor. She then proceeded to pack up her stuff and was soon sitting alone in her room. It was now 8 pm. As she was about to call her mother, she realized that she had a message. She listened to it.

« Rory, its Finn. I know you might not want to hear me right now but love, I really did not want to hurt you. I guess it was inevitable. If you feel up to it my parent's invitation still stands. I'll wait for you call until 6 pm but then I'll go by myself. Anyway call me back before going away. Take care. »

She needed to figure out why she dreaded talking to Finn so much.

She called her mother.

«Hey Mom, you have time to talk? »

« Hey hon, for you always. How are you doing today? »

« I am OK. Weirdly, I am surprises of how much at peace I am with everything that happened. It is as if I always knew or something. »

« Did Logan try to contact you? »

« No, nothing whatsoever. I've been filtering anyway. »

« And Finn? »

« He called a couple of times actually. He left me a message saying he did not want to hurt me. »

« And? »

« I haven't called him back yet. I don't know. He knew this whole time and never mentioned anything. Yeah he did tell me numerous times I had done the right thing and that I should not press for information but I should have been told. My boyfriend cheated on me, got a girl pregnant and they all knew but none of them came to me with the information. He knew, he knew it would hurt me but never dared to let me know. »

« Rory, hun, what was he supposed to do. You might not like to hear it but it was a lose-lose situation for him. If he told you, he'd hurt you and Logan, risk his own friendship with both of you. You realize that don't you? You can't blame Finn for something that Logan did. Remember when Paris was cheating on Jamie, did you volunteer the information to him? »

« No but I was not really friend with Jamie. »

« And you and Finn were not talking when Logan cheated. You had no contact while Logan was in London nor when he came back except maybe quick phone calls. You started really being friends with Finn after your breakup. He only wanted to protect you. Your relationship with Logan was over what was the point of him hurting you with this information. »

« You might be right there. And I don't want to lose Finn. It is too nice to talk to him. Never a dull moment. »

« By the way, did you see the pictures? The way he looked at you, he cares. If I did not know better I would say there's more than friendship there... »

« Mom, there is nothing more than friendship, he's Logan's best friend. Anyway, I'll call him later to talk. As for tomorrow, I'm taking the bus sometime in the morning, I should be in Stars Hollow in the afternoon and I'll stay until Monday morning when I need to get back on the bus. »

« Okay kiddo. Call me when you get here and I'll meet you at Luke's. If you need we'll do a wallow night.»

« That's a deal. »

When she got off the phone it started ringing right away.

« Gilmore! Why is there a picture of you with the annoying Australian flirt from Yale! »

« Paris, how are you? When did you get back from India? When are you starting at Harvard. »

« You did not answer me Rory. When I left you were all heartbroken about Logan and now I see you in a tight embrace with a tall dark and handsome basket case. »

« Paris, Finn and I are just friends; I went with him to a charity event yesterday. The picture shows more than there was in reality. »

« Not with you! Rory, you are so oblivious of the effect you have on guys. You're not like me. They run away from me, but you, you are the light they can't get away from. »

« But I am telling you, Finn and I are just friends. It is weird, I know but we became somewhat of a 21st century pen pals. Hey, I am going to be in Stars Hollow on Sunday, you want to meet before heading to Harvard? »

« We'll see. I'll talk to you ok? »

« Sure thing Paris... oh by the way, before you hear anything else from last night... Logan did an appearance. I'll talk to you about it some other time, I need to call Finn. »

« Oh, so now he's your best friend? »

« Paris, I'll call you back ok? »

It was now around 8:45, Rory decided to try calling Finn and see where it goes.

« Hello? » A female voice Rory does not recognize.

« Euh, hmm can I talk to Finn? »

« Hold on a minute. » she then hears « Finn, it was your phone! Can you take it or are you still brooding?

« Coming... » she heard Finn answer from afar... she noticed that he is not his usual self.

« Hello? »

« Finn, it's me Rory. »

« Oh Love, I did not expect you to call anymore. »

« Sorry, just a weird day, sorry not to have talked to you earlier. Am I catching you at a bad time? »

« Nah, we're done with supper... just hanging out now. Are you alright? Did Logan contact you?»

« I am ok and no, not a word from Logan. Listen Finn, I am sorry to have shut you out yesterday. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You have been a good friend all summer and you had warned me many times. »

« You're damn right you shouldn't have Rory. But I kind of get it. »

« It's just that I felt so humiliated. And all of you knew. I feel like the joke was on me. But I should not have blamed you. You are Logan's friend. »

« Yeah. I am not so sure about that either. He disappeared last night. My guess is that he is back in Hartford for the week-end. I am heading up there tomorrow to talk to him. »

« Oh! You think he did something stupid? »

« Hmm... we all would have. Rory, I don't feel right talking about him with you now. And I got to go, can we talk some other time? »

« Finn, I am leaving tomorrow morning for Stars Hollow, and after that it's back on the bus for me. »

« Oh, you want a ride? »

« You sure you don't mind? »

« Not at all, we'll have time to talk. I'll call you before picking you up. Should be around 10 am. Is that ok with you love? »

« Yeah, it's perfect. Oh Finn,» she added unsure « Thank you for being there for me. And I'm sorry for yesterday. Could you also tell your parents I'm sorry I couldn't honor their invitation? »

« Don't worry. They were there yesterday. I think they get that you did not feel like company tonight. »

« So we're good »

« Yes, we'll be. »

« Bye Finn. » And Rory hung up before opening the tv and spending a quiet evening by herself.

* * *

><p>At the Morgan's House<p>

"So now are you going to stop brooding and come spend some quality time with us Finn?"

"Sorry Lil, it's just a rough time." Finn answered his youngest sister.

"But big brother, if you think it is rough for you just put yourself in her shoes. It's as if everyone around her lied to her for months. You remember how it felt last year with Rose."

"I don't know why I was so upset with her reaction."

"Really? You don't" Lilyann said laughing. "Come here and I'll show you."

She brought her laptop to her brother and showed him the picture from Rory and himself from the night before.

"Yes I know we were together last night. She accompanied me as a friend. What's there to see that would explain anything."

"Finn, could you be more stubborn? Read also the text."

_Did the Morgan heir find true love… Finnegan Morgan the fourth and Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the third dancing at a fundraiser event in New York. Did the Prince finally found his Princess. _

"Yeah so? It's only the gossiping column. There were many like this before Lil, they just make it look like more than it is."

"Well, I hope I can look like her one day and have someone look at me like you do in there… There was never a picture of you and Daphnee where you looked at her like this. Nor with Stephanie when you brought her to an event. If you had; Colin would have killed you by now." She said laughing at the face Finn was doing."

"Anyway, how is she doing? Rory I mean, it was her wasn't it?"

"Yeah, she seemed OK. I just hope our friendship will be fine. But I'm also concerned about Logan. He won't answer my phone calls. I am pissed at the guy to have done it the way he did but for once he was honest and told her everything. I had been telling him to tell her for so long."

"Well, he did want to get Rory back and he saw you so he's probably just brewing in his own mess. And he saw you. Even mom thought there was more to you and Rory."

"Come on, he knows I wouldn't try anything with Rory. She wanted to get back with him you know. Before this. She was his first. Guys don't date their best friends exes…"

"Oh come on Finn! Do you believe Huntzberger would honor this dumb loyalty. Didn't he just do enough to make her completely free of her own decision?"

"Lil, he is a good friend to me. I know you guys don't like him much. I don't agree with his decisions lately but still, he's a good guy. He's just under a lot of pressure from his family…"

"Don't! Don't defend him. He cheated on his girlfriend and more than once I am sure. He's going to have a kid and bought his way out of being there. Who does such a thing?"

"Lil, it's complicated in Logan's case. His father and grandfather arranged for Bobbie to agree to their terms. They don't want for her kid to be recognized as the Huntzberger heir. He never had a good father figure like we had. "

"Come on Finn. I know you and you agree with me that Logan should go and be a father to his kid."

"Yes, and I know Logan. It might take time for him to realize it but I am sure he's going to end up doing the right thing. I just hope he'll do it soon."

"Maybe if he does not have Rory to hold on to, he will."

"I hope so. How about a game night then! Monopoly?" Finn said trying to change the subject.

Later that night Finn called Collin to see if he had news of Logan. Collin told him Logan was still angry. That he was home and refused to see anyone. Finn confirmed that he was going to meet with Logan the next day and try to patch things up.

* * *

><p>At 10:15 Finn was waiting for Rory in his new BMW suv. When he saw her with all her bags he got out and went to her. They looked at each other for a second. There was an awkwardness that neither of them had hanticipated. Rory spoke first.<p>

"Finn, I'm sorry for Thursday evening. I just was really hurt and confused and Logan was there waiting for me and I panicked. I probably was harsh with you but I know you had nothing to do with what happened with me and Logan. And I know you went against your best friends to keep in touch with me. I still can't really figure out why but you mean a lot to me now. I can't just pretend that you were not a great friends throughout the summer. Please be my hot Aussie friend again will you? I will never mention Logan again and…"

"Rory, would you just stop ranting like this?" Finn cut her off.

"I am friends with you because you are one of the most real person I have met. I am not going anywhere and still consider you one of my best friends. Logan and Collin will only have to get used to it. So shall we go?"

"Yeah, can you help me out with these luggages?"

"Whatever you need love. I am your slave if you want me to…" and he looked at her with a smile that said so much more than his words.

"Finn… it is way too early for this. How about we go and get coffee for the road?"

Finn put in Rory's luggages in the trunk of his suv and they left the hotel.

They talked a lot in the car. They started mostly with small talk but ended up having an argument about whether a guy should always pay when going on dates. Rory did not agree with this as she was raised by an independent mother, Finn was raised believing this was a way to show a guy could provide for his family. She called him Macho which ended up in Finn singing Macho Man from The Village people and Rory burst out laughing telling him that song was just doing to him what her singing "Barbie Girl" would do to her.

"Oh, I just need to hear you sing that song Rory!"

But she stayed silent and just stared at him.

"Come on. I serenaded you, you're time now… as you said you are all for equality between man and woman, if I sing to you, you sign to me!"

"But you did not serenade me… you annoyed me." She said laughing…

"Not fair… you are the one that chose to cite this song!"

"Finn, there is no way I am going to ridicule myself and sing this song…"

"Damn, now I will have to find some other way to tease you, shouldn't be hard." He said jokingly.

"I am starting to be hungry" he added "do you know if we are getting to your town soon?"

"Yes, we should be there in about 15 minutes. You want to have lunch with me and my mom before getting back on the road?"

"Well, you made such a big fuss with Luke's. How can one pass by and not stop!"

"Oh, you are so going to like it... but first I'll drop my stuff home." She said and quickly grabbed her phone.

Finn looked at her. She seemed happier than he had seen her all week. He could not figure out if it was the fact that she was going home or if it had to do with what happened with Logan but something really was making her just enjoying herself more. It is as if she was back to when she had gone back to Yale. As if everything was just perfect in her life.

She took her cell phone and called her mom to tell her she would be there in about half an hour.

"By the way love, I don't know why but you look just radiant this morning. What is your secret?"

"Hmm, what? No I look the same. Well… I don't know. For the first time in months I think I am at peace with everything that happened. I am looking forward to the next part of my life. Since graduation, I should have felt it but couldn't because of the breakup. Now, now that I know I did the right thing, I have all the possibilities opened to me. I am just happy. I am not happy that he cheated on me and that he is going to be a worst dad than mine was. I am still mad and I don't want to see or talk to him in the near future. Well the worst is that I am deceived at him not willing to be the father he should be to his kid. He's going to be even worse than his own dad was to him. You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do. I feel the same way. But he needs to figure this out himself… I can only point him in the direction cause if I say it straight, he's going to be more pissed than he already is."

"You did not talk to him since Thursday?"

"No. He would not take my calls. Can we change topics… Oups there we are. Stars Hollow… Wow, I haven't been here since the first night we got you drunk! And to be honest, I don't remember a thing about being here."

"Yeah. A lot of water under the bridge since then" She added

They got to her house. Finn helped her with her luggage, bringing it to her house.

"Wow, small but cozy place your mom made for you! It's like a doll house but bigger!"

She showed him around the house which was small compared to what Finn ever visited.

"Wow, this is small… I guess if you ever had any action in your room, your mom would hear you?"

Finn said with a smirk that reminded her of his old ways.

"Finn!" she said and turned completely red.

"But I thought you and your mom were really close!"

"We are but still, I wouldn't want to share details, and neither would she!" She said pushing him outside her bedroom.

"But love, you know it is part of life. You do know that is how you make babies." He added laughing at her still crimson face.

"Come on, I thought you were hungry!"

And they got back into Finn's suv and left toward Luke's.

Lorelai was sitting at Luke's when she saw a big BMW suv pass by. Everyone in town was looking at it and she then saw a familiar face getting out and running toward the passenger seat. He opened the door and help Rory out of the car.

Well, well, well, she thought to herself… I will finally meet the hot Aussie…

"Luke! Luke!" she called, Rory's got company, you should come and have a look.

"What, is she with that Logan guy? I thought he was gone for good since last week."

"No, not Logan, I think it's Finn."

"Finn, who's Finn…" Luke asked Lorelai but she had gotten up and was halfway to the door…

"Mini-me! At last you have arrived. And what a chariot my Princess had, is the bus now too shabby for you?" She asked teasingly.

Finn smiled. Rory and her mom were so alike and then so different at the same time.

"Hey mom" Rory said and she hugged her for a while.

"I see you've brought your hot Aussie boyfriend!"

"Mom, he's just there and he can hear you. And we are just friends!"

Her mom laughed and she said in Rory's ears… "Yeah sure just friends…"

As she let go of her mom, she turned to Finn.

"Mom, this is Finnegan Morgan the Fourth." She said with an accent that tended to be slightly British before adding "Finn, this is my mother Lorelai Victoria Gilmore the second."

Finn noded to Lorelai. "It's nice to meet you officially Mrs Gilmore."

She added… "Please it's Lorelai… you were a lot less formal at the police station." She said smiling broadly to him.

"Well, yeah, hum… Sorry about that, I was a bit hmmm childish then."

"Yeah, it's ok… always nice to be flirted by younger guys… makes me almost wish being a cougar… then again, the man of my life is expecting us."

The three of them head back into the dinner and take a table.

"So this is the famous Luke's." He said toward Rory.

"Well, not sure which is more famous you or Luke. He did not make it to the Gossip pages." She said looking at the two young people at the table.

Rory blushed once again thinking of the picture. She actually had kept a copy in her purse.

"Not everyone can be as handsome as this Aussie boy. Then again, I'm sure Luke can cook a lot better than I can, and for a Gilmore girl, I believe this is somewhat of an advantage." He said as Luke was coming their way.

"Luke" Rory said "This is Finn Morgan, a friend of mine from Yale. Finn, this is Luke Danes, my new daddy." She said and both her and Rory laughed while Luke was completely red. Finn and Luke exchanged a handshake.

"So are you all going to eat?" Luke said looking at Finn as he already knew Rory and Lorelai would eat more than they should..

"Yes, I have heard that you have the best burgers so I'll have a burger and fries with a coffee please."

Luke turns to the two women at the table and said "I guess Rory, you've finally found your match. Your usual?" Never knowing how close he was to the truth.

"What else would we have?" they both said at the same time.

The three of them ate and talked. Finn being his charming self told stories after stories making Rory and Lorelai laugh as they had not had in a while. Lorelai kept from telling stories of when Rory was young as she could not figure out the real nature of Rory and Finn's relationship. She knew they were friends but it felt as if he had always been with them. It was weird to her how someone from the life she constantly fled from could fit with her daughter so much. Logan had never.

When Finn finished his third cup of coffee, he motioned to Luke to bring him the check.

Luke came by the table and told him it was on the house, as a friend of Rory's.

He then excused himself to Lorelai and Rory. But Rory got up.

"Lorelai, it was a pleasure to meet you again. I hope to have the pleasure again in the near future." He said taking her hand and kissing it gently.

"Oh, such a gentleman you brought home Rory." She said mockingly but then added "It was a pleasure shared by both of us Mr. Morgan, you can accompany my daughter whenever you wish." she added looking him straight into his eyes.

Rory and Finn left the diner and walked back to his car.

"I'm going to miss you love." Finn said arriving at his door.

"Yeah, me too… we should have spent more time during the week."

"Next time you're in New York or close by, let me know in advance. I'll take time off so we can do more stuff."

"Would be nice. But now, I guess this is goodbye then! We'll chat and talk on the phone soon!"

"Of course. Take care of yourself. Now give me hug." He added.

Rory and Finn hugged longer than usual. Neither wanted to let the other go. It felt good. It felt like home but neither realized it now.

"Say hello to Daphnee on my behalf when you next see her."

They reluctantly let go and Finn got into his car to drive toward Hartford while Rory went back to Luke's.

"So hun, are we in need of a wallowing session?" Lorelai asked knowing by the way her daughter looked that she was over Logan and probably ready to move on.

"Nope. I actually feel more like having a party tonight. You mind if I invite Lane and Paris?"

"Oh, a girls night! Can I join?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Luke, we are getting you out of the house after supper tonight. It's a girl's night!" Lorelai shouted.

"Mom, I did not mean you had to cancel on Luke! Sorry Luke."

"No, no cancelling, he has just been staying at home for a while now."

"So he can join then."

"Rory, I think I will be better at home. Anyway, there are some things I need to do I pushed aside for a while. Enjoy your girl's night."

"And you, I'll see you around 5?" he asked towards Lorelai…

"Yep, I'll pick you up on the way home."

On this, Lorelai and Rory left. Lorelai went back to the Inn and Rory headed towards Lane. They would have a great night.

* * *

><p>Finn arrived at Logan's at around 3 pm. He was not sure how this would go but he needed to make sure he could mend things with Logan. Him and Collin had been there for him so many times. Even though he did not always agree with his best friends, he knew they were there. He now needed to show Logan he would be there and not bail on him like Logan's father did so many times.<p>

Finn rang the bell and a maid opened the door.

"How may I help you?" The maid asked.

"I am here to see Logan Huntzberger." He provided quickly

"Finn" he heard at the end of the foyer "what the hell are you doing here. Didn't you get me not answering your calls?"

"Yes I got the message that you did not want to talk to me. But we need to Logan. We are friends. I won't let you think a disagreement will screw 10 years of friendship."

"But a Girl might Finn."

"Logan, you know Rory and I are only friends. Nothing more."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, unless you know something I don't, and I pretty much remember all of this week, yes I am sure. I do like Rory but we are just friends."

"So what is the point of your visit then?"

"To make sure you are ok."

"I am not, but I'll be. Come on, we'll go to the pool house, this way, no-one but Collin will bother us."

"Is Collin coming tonight?"

"Yeah, after supper at Stephanie's he's coming here."

"Have a seat man." Logan motioned to a chair as he goes back to the computer.

"What were you doing?"

"Looking on the web. Actually, searching for Bobbie on MySpace."

"Logan. What are you looking for?"

"Well, I was wondering if she gave birth yet." Logan said looking down. "It's just that now that I have told Rory, I don't know. I know I should not say it but I thought that if that baby did not exist, I could get back with Rory, so I acted as if he did not. Now, I see how stupid I was. I screwed up whatever chance I had to be happy with Rory when I cheated on her. The baby has nothing to do with it. I should not punish it for my own dumb action. And Bobbie also deserve more than this."

"Can you tell me what you were thinking cheating on Rory with Bobbie?"

"I don't know, I think I loved them both in different way. You know how my family was not ok with me being with Rory, could you imagine with Bobbie? They would have flipped. But the thing with Bobbie was not just a fling Finn. Rory and I were not in a good place since I had gone. Something was broken. I was just not ready to let her go. How can someone let Rory go…" Logan said and realized with the way Finn looked that he knew what he meant.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Not sure. I think I need to let Rory know that I really am sorry for all I have put her through and that I will always be there if she wants to be friends. I don't expect her to call on it though. But I do wish she'll be happy with someone one day. As for Bobbie… If I contact her, everything she signed will be irrelevant. She could not contact me but if I do, she can do whatever she wants. My father said he would disown me but somehow I doubt it. What would be the point? If I recognize my kid as my own."

"Do you have any idea how Bobbie would take you coming back to London."

"No idea. She is quite unpredictable. I might have to prove that I will be there for them before she allows me to get back into her life in any shape or form. But I think I am willing to try. You know. Get back at my father by being what he never could be for me."

"I am so glad to hear you say that mate. If you need anything, let me know. You know I am here for you and so is Collin." Finn said and for once in more than 9 months he was thinking that the Logan he met a while back was back.

"So are you going to London soon?"

"I believe so. I will take a week off from work and try to talk to Bobbie. I'll see how it goes. After, well, the company I was working for wanted to expand in Europe so I might be able to work from London anyway."

"Well, things are lining up for you then."

"Yeah… as if we were in a movie kind of way… let's just see if it will have a happy ending or dramatic finish line."

"So want something to drink?"

"How about one of those beers. Too early and too damn hot for a scotch."

Both opened a beer bottle and although they knew they would never be as close as before, they knew their friendship would survive. They both knew that in time of needs they would be there for each other just like Collin would be there. They talked and played pool until Collin showed up. Then they headed to the pub where they were met by Stephanie and some of her childhood friends that were in town for a visit. Madeline and Louise were quite the party girls Stephanie had described them as and even Finn was surprised of their flirtatious ways. For the first time in almost a year, they all partied like college kids and the hangover was awaiting them with a vengeance.


	8. Chapter 8 : Virtual Reality

**Chapter 8 : Virtual Reality**

Date : 2007-09-05

From : Rory

To : Finn

Object : Back on the road

Hi Finn,

I tried calling you over the week-end but did not reach you. I hope everything went well at Logan's. I am pissed at him but still care a lot about him. I know you don't want to talk to me about him and it is OK. I just want you to know, I am fine. You on the other hand. I thought we were OK. Why did you not take my calls?

I am back on the road. I've been since Monday. We are going down the east coast and should be in Florida by the 5th of October. I don't really get a chance to go home again until the Christmas Holidays. Because after that, we will leave on the 9th and be on the road until December 14th. I'll probably go home during that week-end and enjoy some time with my mom.

As I am not certain where we stand, I'll let you contact me again.

Your friend

Rory.

* * *

><p>Over the week-end, Finn had drank way too much and had woken up Sunday morning in one of Logan's house guest rooms; sleeping with Madeline. Although she was very attractive, she was not at all the kind he went for anymore. But, he had to admit that it had been enjoyable and he went back to sleep. Later though, when he woke up and went down to have breakfast with the rest, he realized that Madeline was wearing an engagement ring. Woah, how had he missed that. She had confirmed to be engaged but that it was a business agreement so that both were unfaithful. They continued to party for the next day, knowing it was for the fun of it and that nothing was expected on both sides.<p>

Finn was back in New York on Tuesday. When he arrived at work the next day he looked at his emails and read the one Rory sent him.

"Fuck!I completely forgot to call her back."

He picked up my phone and called her, getting her voice mail I left a message.

« Hey Love, just got your email. Sorry, we ended up kind of reliving our Yale weekends with the gang. Won't go into details but let's just say that by Monday morning, I knew why I don't party much anymore. So all went OK with Logan. As for us, don't worry, we are OK. »

To be honest, he couldn't help but feel guilty over what happened over the week-end with Madeline. Rory and him were just friends but he couldn't help feeling like he somewhat betrayed her. He needed to look into this but in the meantime, he needed to build a business case to present his ideas for the development of new hotels.

* * *

><p>Date : 2007-09-06<p>

From : Rory

To : Finn

Object : RE : Back on the road

Hey Finn,

So big party huh! So did you go back to your Yale self? Were there any interesting red heads? Well, while you guys partied, I ended up doing a lot of cleaning in every sense of the word. I kind of wanted to end this part of my life so I completely cleaned up my old room at home and I closed my Logan Box. Quite proud of this actually. Now I can finally focus solely on my career. I just wish I could talk to him about the baby issue… knowing what it is like to have a completely absent dad, I don't wish it to any one else. On the other hand, I had it better when my dad was completely absent than when he started to show up and leave whenever he felt like it. I wish I could let him know somehow.

So on your side, what is going on? Other than partying into oblivion, anything new?

My laptop is dying and I am in a coffee shop so I'll finish here. Talk to you some other time.

Your friend, Rory.

* * *

><p>Date : 2007-09-07<p>

From : Finn

To : Rory

Object : New focus

Hello Love,

So, I am happy that you're so at peace with the "Logan Situation". I was able to talk to him and I might have struck a cord with him on fatherhood. I just hope that he will not back out. Honestly, I think he will regret if he does not play and active role in his kid's life. I know I would. Then again, I was not raised as he was. I did have a strong father figure in my life. If you want to write to Logan, do so, I am sure he will read it.

Well, since you ask, I am now working on a business plan for family hotel where kids will be the centre of attention. You know, some type of hotel where you have family spaces kind of like having a Giant playground in the hotel with animation and what not. Where kids will be the main clients… This is a market that we have yet to go into. Anyway, I won't bother you with this.

I talked to Daphnee, you should send her an email… it seems that she benefited from you wearing her dress. You did look amazing in it; then again, you did have such a sexy date that night. I think she is going to ask you to be her main model.

Take care Love, we'll talk later.

Finn.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later ...<p>

Aussie_boy81 : Rory, Love, are you busy?

Rory_GH : Just writing, how are you?

Aussie_boy81 : OK, just spending time. It is hard to go back to normal after a week with all of you. Couldn't you get a job at the NY Times to keep me company?

Rory_GH : I'd love it if you can arrange it... but it wouldn't be for the only purpose of entertaining you. You know I've always wanted to work there don't you?

Aussie_Boy81: So how are you handling getting back on the road?

Rory_GH : It is OK I guess. I am starting to go out more now with the rest of the reporters and crew.

Aussie_Boy81: Good. Rory, did you really mean you wanted to write to Logan. I think he still needs a bit of a push regarding the baby issue. Would you mind?

Rory_GH : I don't quite get why you are so concerned about what Logan does regarding the kid.

Aussie_Boy81 : I have my reasons. And trust me, this is not something to share over IM. If you want to know, I can call you. Are you alone?

Rory_GH:Yes, I'm in my hotel room.

Aussie_Boy81 : Calling.

« Hey Finn! Happy to hear your voice » Rory said answering her cell phone.

« Yes, me too. It's nice to talk to you Love »

« Thanks Finn. It is weird but I've missed you since last week. After the week we had I got used to hanging out with you. »

« I know what you mean. I feel the same ».

« So ... »

« Well... where should I start. You know that I was still at Yale last fall didn't you? » Finn started on a shaky tone.

« You told me over the summer and I still can't figure how I never saw you around... »

« Yeah, well, without Logan and Collin, I mostly stayed put or went to meet with them for parties. As I didn't have to put a front for them, I was studying and developed a close relationship with Rosemary that was also still at Yale. »

« You dated Rosemary and I never knew? »

« It was not exactly like this. Let's just say we enjoyed each others company without the relationship issues. »

« You mean you were fuck friends » Rory said surprised to feel hurt by this information.

« Love, I prefer friends with benefits. Anyhow, after a couple of month, I couldn't get a hold of her. She wouldn't see me or take my calls. I let it go for a while. »

« Did she fell for you? »

« Not exactly. Anyway. In December, we bumped into each other at a LDB gathering. As I was insisting a bit. I had been celibate for a while and came to expect it with her. She agreed to come with me to my place. Once there though, she started crying. I was trying to console her not really understanding what was going on... I never forced her. Then she explained that she had gotten pregnant earlier in the fall and had gotten an abortion. I knew the baby was mine. She did not need to say it. We had been only with one another during that time. She stayed the night crying in my arms. »

« Wow, I didn't know. I'm sorry Finn. »

« Yeah, let's just say we did not publicize it . Back then, I was OK, even relieved with the fact that she had had an abortion. I had wished she had told me and not kept this to herself all this time. I would have accompanied her through it all. I was not ready to be a father anyway. Then, during the spring, my older sister who was pregnant came to America. She was 7 month and it showed so much. Rosemary would have been 6 month by then. Something just clicked when I saw my sister and felt her baby move. At that moment, I realized that for a while, a very short while and without knowing, I was a father. I would have been a father. It all got taken away... » Finn finished his story with a shaky voice and we could hear he was crying.

« I don't know what to say Finn. »

« I know the feeling. This really made me want to find someone real and not one night stands anymore. I want to find someone with whom I can start a family and establish myself. I want what my parents have. »

« I understand. But do you really think you can make Logan understand what he is passing by? »

« I don't know. I wasn't involved in the choice before Rosemary aborted and I wouldn't have objected. It is, was her body. Still, I wish I could have mourned with her. It's weird and probably does not make any sense. »

« I kind of get it. Did you know my grand parents wished my mom had gotten an abortion? »

« You mean Richard and Emily Gilmore? » Finn asked stunned.

« No, No... » Rory quickly cut in « The Hayden's. Straub and Francine Hayden are my paternal grandparents. »

« I didn't know that. Must hurt to know they did not want you to be. »

« Yeah, and they told my mom while I was in the room... not the finest moment of my life. »

« I'm sorry. » Finn said

« Yeah, Francine apologized but still, I don't spend much time with her. My dad though, we really have a up and down relationship. I mean, he wasn't there for the first 10 years or so. I wished he had been there even though I knew I was loved more than most by my mom and our created family in Stars Hollow. But it was not the same. After those years, my dad came and went as he wished without realizing he broke my heart over and over again when he disappeared for months without a word. He missed so much of me growing up. »

« Must sucks. »

« Yes it did for a while until I realized that he just didn't get it. I kind of changed after Gigi was born. »

« That's your half sister? »

« Yes, she is now 6 years old. »

« Did you hate the fact that he was there for her but never for you? » Finn asked

« Yes, for so long. But now, I understand that he couldn't be there for me. I am OK with it now. Not that I like it. My relationship with him will always be a bit distant. He is my biological father but Luke is my father figure. »

« I was really lucky with my family. My parents were always around and pretty supportive. Not the usual Society type. Maybe it is because we were not raised here though. In Australia, we lived pretty much isolated from Society. I have 2 sisters and a brother. We are also really close. »

« What's their names? »

« Eileen is the oldest. She's the one that was pregnant. She had her baby whose name is Aurelia. She is married and is now living in Australia with her husband. Then it was me. After, it's Anthony and last was Lilyann. She's the one I am closest to. »

« Are Anthony and Lilyann both in the states? »

« Lilyann is in the states, she's in a boarding school. She is really smart. A lot like you. Anthony decided to go to Oxford University so he's in England right now and most of the year. He was thinking of doing one semester somewhere closer. »

« And you are the heir of the family... the one to take over the business? »

« Officially yes. First son and all but my parents decided to separate in equal shares. So officially, I'll take over but if Anthony and Lilyann wants in, they can share the responsibility. Eileen decided to stay at home with her kids. Her husband is a surgeon so he is often on calls. She is working from home though dealing with marketing for us. And she is still one of the shareholders so she is involved in any decisions. »

« Do you mind being obligated to take over? »

Finn laughed before answering « I wasn't obligated. I chose to take the position. I actually enjoy the business and honestly, who could complain. I am 24 and already have an Executive position. »

« Do you feel others feel you only got this because of your family? That they don't think you deserve it? »

« Gheez Love, aren't we a bit blunt? » Finn said. «But they would be right. I did have this because of my family. Although I know more about the business than most as I was always with my father when I was younger. I just need to prove them I am the man for the job. »

« And you don't mind the pressure? »

« Not at all. Only thing I mind is the gossiping. I try to stay away as much as I can. But can't escape all the time as you saw the other day. I'm sorry for that Love. »

« Sorry for what, that a picture of me looking gorgeous and making most woman jealous because of my dancing partner? » Rory added quickly « But we almost never see or hear anything regarding you... I looked. »

« I am flattered that you search for gossip about me Love. Yes, I am luckily out of it, they wouldn't know where to look for me and don't go out much anyway except when Logan or Collin are in town. »

« Changing the subject. I talked to Daphnee yesterday. I am glad for her getting the promotion. I promised I would call upon her if I end up accompanying you again. »

« Yes, she deserves it. She is now going on vacation to Australia with my friend. Meeting the family and all. »

« Wow, are you OK with them together? »

« Why wouldn't I be? I introduced them. And I love them both... so as long as they are happy, I am too»

« Yes, but you were going out with her for a while. »

« True, but it was me mixing up love and friendship. I wish it could have been more but I don't feel this way towards Daphnee. I kind of think of her as a close cousin. »

« And is there anyone on the romantic front for this Hot Aussie of mine? » Rory asked.

« What? Didn't you hear the rumours of the fairytale love between the Morgan hair and a certain Gilmore heiress? » Finn answered on a mocking tone.

« Finn seriously. You are not the poster guy for abstinence, I know you. »

« Rory » Fin said laughing « Are you asking me about my sex life, Love? You know I can share but do you really want to hear? »

« You're right, it is not of my business » Rory quickly put in... but she wanted to know.

« But I did hook up with a friend of Steph from Hartford while I was at Logan's. Not too proud though as she was engaged. »

« Well, done that and let me tell you, stay away. »

« You What? My my Gilmore, there's more to you than let on. »

« You remember the « Let's auction Rory off to the highest bidder back when I first met you guys? »

« Yes. Did you get with one of the dad's » Finn said quite not understanding where she was going.

« Remember Dean, my boyfriend that came to get me but broke up with me in front of you guys. Well, I kind of was the reason his marriage was broken up. »

« Wow Love, neither of you seemed old enough to be married and neither of you looked the type to have an elicit affair. »

« Neither of us were. He was my first love, first boyfriend. We had broken up twice before... we kind of tried to relive our early love but forgot that we weren't the same persons anymore. »

« Did you ever told Logan about his? »

« No, never. Talking of the devil, how do you think he would take me writing about my dad? »

« Not sure, but I had to ask. I believe it is worth the risk. »

« OK, I'll do so. Did you have any news about his situation. »

« No, nothing. »

« OK, well, it's getting late. We'll talk some other time? »

« Yes, sure Love. How about we resume our habit from this summer? Although I'm more working from 9 to 5 now, still, I would love to talk to you regularly. »

« Fine with me. Talk to you tomorrow then »

« Yep. Good night Love. »

« Night Finn. »

Dear Logan

I know I have no rights to meddle in your life anymore but I can't stay out and not share my thoughts with you. Don't worry, I am not angry at you anymore. I want to talk to you about my dad. Actually, about my relationship with him. I know your situation is different but read on please.

My dad was absent for most of my life as you know. I always missed him even before I met him. Fathers are part of your identity I guess. I can't blame him as my mom ran away without telling him. But once he knew where we were, it still took him so long before getting involved. When he did, it was worst in a way since he got in and out of our lives. Breaking promises and deceiving me more often than not. I know he regrets now the time he missed out on.

I want to tell you that you need to really think about what you will do regarding the baby to come. I know that if you want to, you could be a great father to him or her. But if you do get involved, do it correctly and be present for all of his life. Don't go in and out of his life. If you decide not to get involved than keep it that way. But know that he will probably hate you with all his being. Sorry to be honest but I kind of know what this kid will go through if you keep out of his life.

I do wish you the best. Please think about it and if you do get involved, I know you will be a great father. You can be the father you never had. Bobbi and your baby deserve you being there for them. And I know deep down you feel this way. At least, the Logan I was in love with would.

Take care,

Rory.

As the weeks went by, Finn and Rory kept talking every day sharing with each other their thoughts and daily lives. They had back the friendship they had developed during the summer and even got to a deeper stage. They knew each other more than most other people in their lives knew them.

On September 20th both Finn and Rory received the following :

To : Rory, Finn

cc : Collin

From : Logan H

Object : Thank you

Hi guys,

I just wanted to let you know that I have decided to go back to London. My company wanted to expand in Europe and I offered to take over our European branch. I proposed to be based from London partly because I kept a lot of good contacts there and because of Bobbie.

My decision was also made because I will try to convince Bobbie to let me be there for our kid. I have talked to her a couple of times last week. I also had my father annulled the contract we had signed concerning my baby and Bobbie. In the light of both your experience, I believe that I would have regretted not being part of my baby's life. Now I just wish I won't screw up.

I am already at the airport. I found out that the baby is due in 1 week and hopefully, I'll be able to be there for Bobbie and the baby.

I am sorry Rory for everything I have put you through. I hope the best for you and if I can do anything I will happily lend a hand. Please stay in touch.

Finn, thank you for not giving up. I hope I could be a father like yours but it's hard for me to grab how to do so. My father is not handling my decision very well but for the second time in my life, I think I saw pride in his eyes when I told him I was going back to London and take care of my baby.

Collin, please stop chastising Rory for something that is not her fault.

Finally, I just want to say that I would be happy to see any of you if you visit London.

Your friend,

Logan.

Rory_GH:Finn!

Aussie_boy81 : Love, what's going on, it's early...

Rory_GH : Yeah, I am on my way soon. Go and see your emails.

Aussie_boy81 : Hold on

Aussie_boy81 : Wow. How are you handling this.

Rory_GH : Well, honestly, I am a bit jealous but at the same time I feel this is the real Logan. I am glad he decided to go.

Aussie_boy81 : Yes, I am proud actually.

Rory_GH : So, how is your business plan going?

Aussie_boy81 : Pretty good. I'll soon be going to visit some resorts that are kid oriented for documentation and seeing the possibilities.

Rory_GH : Wow, so it's vacation paid by the company? As if you needed it:)

Aussie_boy81 : Are you saying I am taking advantage of my situation... you would be right! I actually will be leaving in about 1 week and be gone for another one.

Rory_GH : Oh! I'll miss our calls.:(

Aussie_boy81 : Rory, I'll be in hotels, not in prison. We'll talk as we do now don't worry. I also got used to talking to you everyday. So anything new I should know?

Rory_GH : Not really, except that I have a date tomorrow. It's with one of Obama's security crew.

Aussie_boy81 : A man in uniform Love? If that's all it took...

Rory_GH : Finn, I am anxious enough, don't make fun of me. It will be the first date since Logan.

Aussie_boy81 : Don't worry Love, he will love you, we all do.

Rory_GH : Anyhow, gotta go. We'll talk tonight?

Aussie_boy81 : Yeah, sure, and I'll want details...

Rory_GH : You are worst than my mom! Bye Finn

When Finn closed the conversation he felt jealous of the guy. He wished he could be the one going on the date with Rory. He sighed and closed his eyes. Then something clicked. Why wouldn't he do his research at the best place for kids. Next week is after all Rory's birthday and where will she be? In Florida... He will be able to treat her and even to organize a birthday party for her. He decided to call Lorelei to know a bit more on where Rory will be and see how he could surprise her for her 23rd birthday...


	9. Chapter 9 : Prebirthday bash

**Author's Note** : I do not own Gilmore Girls or Walt Disney world.

**AN2** : All reviews will be welcomed. I know all chapters are not equals in my story and am OK with constructive criticism so please review.

* * *

><p><strong>Chap. 9 : Pre-birthday bash<strong>

Finn wanted to organize a birthday bash Rory would remember. He knew she would be in Florida around the 5th of October but did not have much more information. He needed to talk to Lorelei, Rory's mom. Now he just needed to find her number. He started to look for Inn's in Stars Hollow on the Internet and quickly found it. He started to dial the number.

« DragonFly Inn, Michel speaking, how may I help you? »

« Could I speak to Lorelei Gilmore please? »

Finn heard the man sigh loudly.

« She's busy right now can I help you? »

No, it's a personal matter, can I leave a message? »

« I am not her personal assistant... » Michel started to answers

« Michel, give me that phone! » Lorelei cut in.

« Lorelei Gilmore, may I help you? » Lorelei said as she put the phone to her hears.

« Lorelei, this is Finn Morgan, a friend of Rory. »

« Yes, the hot Aussie! I remember. How are you doing? »

« Well, doll, I can't help being sexy and exotic. » Finn said laughing.

« So what can I do for you? »

« Hmm, I know that Rory's birthday is coming up soon and that she will be in Florida at that time. I was planning surprising her to celebrate her 23rd birthday. »

« Oh! I love this thought! Would it be like a date? »

« Ehh! Rory and I are just friends... »

« Yeah, right! I saw the picture from your evening out... but so says Rory. I wish I had such a friend that would travel to spend a few hours with me on my birthday. »

« Could be arranged Love, let me know when is your birthday and I'll obliged » He said seriously

« Not sure I want my daughter to hate me and not certain how my boyfriend would appreciate you treating me to an evening, seeing how hot and sexy you are! » Lorelei said knowing Finn was playing along.

« Actually, I was thinking a few days for Rory's birthday so she wouldn't be jealous of an outing for you! But in the meantime, if you want to join us, I am sure she would love to have you there for her birthday. »

« Seriously? I'd love to. You really wouldn't mind me tagging along? »

« Note at all. Actually, I was also thinking of invited more people to part of it anyhow. »

« What is the plan then? »

« I was thinking of surprising her on the 6th of October at the event she is covering and then kidnapping her the next morning for a couple of days. I thought of bringing her to Walt Disney World on the 7th, then bringing her back to Miami for a supper and some night clubbing. »

« Good plan. I really think she is going to love it. Do you need my help for anything? »

« Yes, I need to know where she will be on the 6th and at what time. For the rest, I will pretty much cover Hotels, plane tickets etc. On the 7th, we'll be only the two or three of us and then everyone will join us at a restaurant in Miami in a private room for dinner. »

« So no alone time for you two? »

« Not that I wouldn't like it but it's about her. And I know she's been missing you so if you can, it will make it better. »

« OK, OK, not asking again but I'll say though, don't wait too long, I know she likes you even if she is not ready to see it. Anyhow, give me your number and I'll see all that I can get without seeming too nosey.»

« Great. I'll do the reservation and send you your flight information. »

* * *

><p>Finn planned the trip. He himself was to arrive in Orlando, Florida on the 6th at noon. The conference Rory was going to attend was at the University of Central Florida at 2 pm. Lorelei would meet him at the airport. On the morning of October 6th, Finn felt nervous. He couldn't really explain why. He had talked to Rory everyday and he was pretty sure she did not have a clue of what was to come. As his place was late, Lorelei was already waiting for him at the airport. They needed to head toward the university right away if they wanted the plan to work without a glitch. He approached Lorelei when he saw her but she was on the phone. She signalled him not to talk.<p>

« Sorry kid, can't talk right now, emergency, I'll call you later... » and she hung up the phone.

« Hey sexy exotic one. Is everything settled? »

« Mostly, Steph and Collin are meeting us in Miami tomorrow night, so will Lane, Rory's dad and Gigi and Paris with Doyle. Will Luke be able to come? »

« Yes, he'll be in Miami Airport at 3 pm probably with Lane. »

« OK, I'll just need to confirm our reservation later on. Now let's go to drop our stuff at the Hotel, I have reserved at the Bay Lake Tower Resort. We have two suites for the three of us. Both two bedroom. »

« So you want her to choose, will it be her mother who's been there her whole life or the sexy we're only friends gorgeous guy she might finally fall for? »

For the first time Finn did not know quite what to say... he then recovered and added... « If I had been so convinced, I would have taken a single room for yours! » And then burst out laughing. Not as I wanted adjoining rooms, this is what I got.

On this, they went their ways toward the car rental desk.

* * *

><p>At the same time on UCF Campus.<p>

« Rory, are you going to join us tomorrow? A few of us are heading early to Miami for some beach time. » Katherine asked.

« Not sure yet. I haven't checked with Darren. »

« So you decided that you wanted to date him officially. »

« Don't know yet. We haven't really talked about it. We had 2 dates so far, nice and all but something's missing... not sure I feel it, you know. Maybe since Logan I am expecting too much. »

« Do you want it to be more than casual dating? »

« Not sure. I just have this weird feeling he's not all that I want. »

« For sure, after Prince Charming in New York! »

« Kat, Finn isn't interested in me this way, we're just friends »

« But you do wish it was more, don't you? »

« No! Argh... kind of yes. But he is one of Logan's best friend, One of the stooges... I don't know if I could handle this now. »

« Still, you have phone dates with the guy every night! Pretty sure he is more than just friend Rory. Yes, I know it's always him when I see you look at your cell phone, when you see his name on the display, your complete face lights up and you always leave us. »

« You're wrong, my mom, Lane and Paris always call too. Not everyday but in between them. »

« Yes, but Finn's call always makes you leave the table. When you talk to your mom or your friends, you stay with us. »

« Anyway, he is in New York And I don't want to ruin our friendship. And as I said Logan's friend! »

« So? He's still handsome and completely sexy. And the way he was looking at you in that picture... would have made me melt right there! » Kat added giggling.

« Kat, we need to focus now, we need to find where the conference is being held before it starts. »

As the speech is going on, someone touched Rory's shoulder and handed her a note. She quickly glance thinking it was Darren.

« To : Miss Gilmore,

Object : Please report to the administration office after the conference. »

She wondered why Darren would send her such a cryptic message. Even though they had had two nice dates, she still wasn't sure about him. Why would he pull something like this, he could just walk up to her later at the hotel... Anyway, he was not on duty today. Deep down, Rory knew it would not go anywhere with him. Still he was company while on the tour. She liked to have someone pay attention to her that way.

Once the conference was over she told Katherine that she needed to go to the administration so that she would call her later to let her know for Miami. She thought of calling Darren but decided against it. As she was getting close, she suddenly saw a familiar man, she couldn't quite believe it was really him. When she was certain, she just started to run his way and jumped in his arms.

« Hey Love, I thought I'd surprise you for your birthday. So how did I do? » Finn asks as he spun her around and hugged her. He had seen her walking towards him and couldn't help thinking how beautiful she was. Even though she did not dress up or wore make up, she was breathtaking.

« Finn! I didn't know you knew for my upcoming birthday! Thank you! I so was not expecting this. » Rory said as she hugged him again.

« But that's not all... someone will get jealous if you hug me a third time without glancing her way! » Finn said and put Rory back down as she heard

« Well, I never though my own daughter would overlook me. Can you believe it Finn, I gave birth to her and she does not even glance my way! She prefers a hot Aussie like you to her own mother! » Lorelei cut in with a mock insulted tone.

« Mom! What are you both doing here? My two favourite person! I am so glad to see you. How did you know where we were? »

« Well, Barack Obama's presidential campaign is quite public Love... not that hard to follow you around if we wanted to stalk you! And you kind of gave all we needed in between me and your mom! » Finn said.

« Still how did you arrange to come together? What are you planning. »

« This, kiddo, was all the hot Aussie's doing. So I'll let him share the plan »

Rory looked at Finn who was smiling as she didn't remember ever having seen him smiled. He was gorgeous, how had she missed it in College!

As he was not saying a word yet, she added « So? What is this plan of yours? »

« Do you really think I am going to tell you this easily? First we'll go for a quick supper then we leave you at your hotel where you'll finish your work and pack up your stuff. We'll pick you up tomorrow at 10 am sharp. I'll bring you back to Miami in time for you to get back to the trail. And don't worry, I'll provide enough coffee tomorrow morning for both you and your Mom... »

« Finn, I don't like not knowing where I am going. Mom do you know? »

« Oh I do! But I wouldn't dare tell you since I might not get invited if I ruin the surprise. But don't worry, I am joining so what is there to be afraid of? Can't you just trust us? » She asks with a devilish look in her eyes.

« Actually I do but deep down, I think if you and Finn are in this together it could be dangerous... Now if Luke was here it would be different... » She said.

« Rory, you hurt me... I'm your mother, I would never do anything to put you in any danger... And this sexy guy here, is just planning to entertain you so stop this right now and just enjoy! » Lorelei said

« So now, where are we off to for supper? » Rory asked as she was feeling hunger striking her.

« Yes right, Gilmore Girls needs food and coffee to function... Ladies, follow me! » Finn quickly added...

* * *

><p>They headed out towards Finn's rental car while Rory called to let Kat know she won't be joining them to Miami. During supper Rory is quite pleased of how her mom and Finn seem to get along. They were quite alike on so many aspects. As they talk and share stories she completely forgot to call Darren who was expecting a call from her after the conference. Her cell phone did ring but they were talking so animatedly that no one heard it. Finn and Lorelei dropped her off to her room so that she could write her article and pack her suitcase. She realized that she had completely forgot to call Darren late in the night. She sends him a text message excusing herself and saying she is sorry but that her mother showed up and that she just got caught up in the surprise. She then decides to call him before leaving the next morning.<p>

When she got up she was so excited about the day ahead. It was already 9h30 so she barely had time to get ready and leave. She was really glad that she had Finn now in her life. Who else could travel miles just for a friend's birthday and bringing their mother. When she thought about it, it now felt as if he had always known her, always been there. Once again, in all her excitement, she completely forgot about Darren. She checked out of the hotel and waited in the Lobby drinking her coffee and eating a muffin. 5 minutes later she heard someone walking towards her.

« Love, you're ready for a complete 48 hours with the most sexy Aussie in America? » Finn said with a straight face.

Rory laughed and said « Not sure I can handle it now. You alone is a handful and so is my Mother, together, it's frightening. »

« Well, I'll save you from your mom if need be! » He said laughing « But all I can say, is that unless you try us, you'll never know if you can handle us, but without us, I can tell you it will be boring! »

On that note, Rory gets up and take the hand Finn offers. With his other hand he picked up her luggage and they leave toward the car. Finn's plan included a gargantuan breakfast in a small dinner that he had went to once when he was on Spring break. Lorelei and Rory couldn't believe how much it felt like Luke's but did not look the same. The coffee was almost as good though.

Afterwards, they headed toward their first official destination.

« You're bringing me to Walt Disney Magic Kingdom? Oh! This is good... really good... almost beats my 8th birthday mom! Can you believe it Mom, we're finally going to meet Mickey Mouse! » Rory said excited of the day ahead...

« Yes Kiddo, your first love. Finn don't be jealous now, first loves are had to get over! »

Finn laughed and added...

« I know mine was Ariel so I guess we're even... And I might also get to meet her although I already have if I am honest... »

« This so explain the red head obsession now! »

The three of them spend the day at the theme park. Most of the day Finn and Rory were either holding hand or touching in a way or another. They did not even realize it. They were like magnets one toward the other. Although in the attraction Finn always made sure the girls never were alone so when it was two by two, he would make sure Lorelei and Rory were together and he got to sit with strangers or sitting alone. They had a wonderful day, playing like kids and teasing each other. After their supper, they did a bit of shopping and after a while, Lorelei decided to give Rory and Finn some time alone.

« Rory, I think I am going to head back to the hotel now. I need my beauty rest, I am not twenty anymore. » Lorelei said while she was alone with Rory, Finn had gone back to a store alone while the two girls were eating ice creams.

As she was saying so, Rory's phone rang and she looked at the screen... « Who is it? » Lorelei asked hoping no one would sell her tomorrow's surprise.

« Oh it's Darren. Fuck! I forgot to call him this morning! He completely slipped my mind today and last night. I was supposed to call him since yesterday. »

« Wow that says so much on how you care for him! » Lorelei said looking straight at Rory.

« What do you mean? » Rory said hurt at her mother's tone.

« Well, did you think about him once since you saw Finn yesterday? »

« Oh, God! You're right... God I am such a bad person. » Rory said looking down.

« Rory, you did not lead him on... you just had not realized yet about Finn! »

« No I had, I just don't think it is mutual. »

« So now you're ready to admit it? » Rory nodded a yes « So now that you are ready to embrace the fact that you have it really bad for the sexy Exotic man that organized and payed for this birthday extravaganza, what are you going to do about it. »

« Mom, Finn does not see me like this. I am just a friend for him, just like Daphnee. »

« Come on Rory, you're not that oblivious, are you? Keep telling yourself this but let me tell you I never had a friend do all that for my birthday! »

« Yeah but mom. It's Finn! »

« Yes, It's me. What did I miss? » Finn said looking at the two Gilmore Girls...

« I was just on my way to the hotel guys. Thanks Finn for the day, and for the T-Shirt. »

« Are you sure you want to go? »

« Yes, I need my beauty rest for tomorrow! » Lorelei added « So I'll leave you kids to a night of debauchery! » she said looking straight at Rory who was staring the ground.

« OK, then, do you want for all of us to meet for brunch tomorrow? We could order in one of our suites and enjoy the view a bit longer? »

« At what time do we need to leave? »Lorelei asked

« We're leaving at noon but I could join you two in your suite at 11 for breakfast? »

« Perfect, I'll see you then!Thank you again Finn for everything, and Goodnight kids » Lorelei added with a wink at Finn.

« Bye Mom. I'll be in later.»

« Bye Sweets. » And with this Lorelei goes on her way toward the exit while Finn sits down with Rory who had not finished her ice cream.

Finn and Rory stayed later and were talking non stop. They decided to look at the fireworks before going for a drink at the hotel. As they found a perfect spot to watch they decided to stay there and continued talking while people were joining around them. Rory mentioned she was tired so Finn offered her to lean on him and he circled her with his arms holding her up. They watched the fireworks without moving. Both absorbed by the celestial show and by how good they felt with their proximity. After the fireworks, neither of them wanted to move. They stayed like that talking until people started to move around them. As Rory started to move, Finn sighed and he was about to let her go when Rory turned around to face him. She looked up into his eyes. Finn's hand were now on her hips. He did not want to let go. Getting lost in his eyes, she suddenly realized that she was exactly where she wanted to be. She instantly knew, she wanted so much more than friendship.

When Rory looked up into his eyes, Finn locked eyes with Rory. He knew his feeling for her had evolved. To be honest, he knew since her visit to New York, but he only faced it when she said she was starting to date again. Now, the way she looked back at him, he decided to act. He leaned his head slowly giving her time to stop him. She didn't. If he had been able to leave her eyes, he would shave seen the sweet smile that made it's way to her lips just before he brushed his lips against hers sweetly. He kissed her slowly and she responded in the same way. She kissed back and as her hand made their way to the back of his neck, his hands softly pushed her closer to him. She felt his tongue on her lower lip and she allowed the kiss to deepened. They kissed slowly and tenderly just discovering each others taste and smells. After a while, they stopped as they heard the park was closing soon.

As their lips had parted, they had hugged and kept their eyes close for a few more seconds trying to memorize the moment. They looked once again at each other, they smiled and Finn took Rory's hand interlacing their fingers and they started their way toward the exit in silence. Both their pulse was going faster and their hearts felt like it had doubled in size. Butterflies were flying in both their stomach. The fireworks after the fireworks was so much more intense!

As they arrived to the car, Finn pulled Rory into an embrace. He kissed her head and broke the silence.

« Love, I hope you enjoyed this first part of your birthday celebration. And I just wanted to give you a small gift, be the first one. »

« Finn this whole day was like a dream. And this day's ending! Finn, you've already given me the most precious gift with that kiss. To make it better, all I would need is for you to kiss me again. » Rory said softly.

« Well, Love, I am more than happy to do so » And Finn leaned to kiss Rory once again, sweetly, softly, until Rory deepened it. They stopped kissing whey they both needed to breath once again. Their lips swollen but eyes bright as could be. A thousand stars wouldn't have made them brighter.

« So does this mean I can return this » and Finn produced a small box wrapped with a blue bow.

« Never » Rory quickly said laughing.

She opened the box to find a small white gold necklace with a Mickey Mouse pendant. In the back, it was engraved « To Rory, with Love, Finn »

« Oh! Thank you Finn! I love it. You didn't have too! »

« I was happy to love. Now if I had known the evening would have ended on such a note, I would have had something more engraved though... Now let's head to the hotel »

Once there, They went to their level and suddenly Rory got nervous.

« Finn » She said tentatively « I'm really happy that we both want more than friendship but I'm not ready for us to take it further right now... » blushing as she said so...

« I know love, don't worry, I did not expect otherwise. I would lie to say I don't wish though... because I want you Rory. » Finn said looking straight into her eyes and she could feel the desire in his eyes.

« Finn...Mom's already in the room, I don't have the key »

« Don't worry. I have a copy of the key for your mother's suite. Here you go. » He said giving her the card. « But I do need another kiss goodnight. » He said with a smirk.

« You don't need to ask » She said and kissed him once more. This time though the kiss quickly became passionate as Finn was holding Rory by the hips. He pushed her to the wall where they kissed for a while until both realized if they continued, they wouldn't be able to stop. They were breathless and both their eyes for full of lust and hope.

« Oh god, it's hard to stop... » Rory said blushing

« You tell me » Finn said as he smiled at her blushing and thinking how sweet it was. They hugged and he kissed the top of her head. He then sighed and added « Now go in otherwise I'll kidnap you. »

« OK then... good night Finn. I'll see you tomorrow. »

« That you will Love! Goodnight Miss Gilmore! » he said and smiled at her.

He entered his room and couldn't help but smile. He couldn't remember having felt like this with any other woman. He felt like he had found home. It was a pity it was way to late to call his sister... She would have loved to hear what happened. Still he did send her a text message saying : « Lyl, I kissed her. Ttyl Finn » He knew his whole family would know quickly the next day... And suddenly it hitted him. He also needed to talk to Logan.

* * *

><p>Please review and any suggestion on the storyline are welcomed.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10 : To Rory!

Author's note : I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters from the series.

Message : Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. I struggled a bit with it and I have cut some of the steamy stuff I had wrote at first to keep the rating lower. Please review.

Merdarkandtwisty : I loved your idea about Finn's older sister, I will see what I can do with this idea...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 : To Rory!<strong>

Finn woke up to the sound of his cell phone. He had slept better last night than had for a while now. He picked his cell phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Was it HER her ?"

"Lil, what the hell? It's barely nine am!"

"Oh but if you can text me at 2:30 am I'll take the liberty to wake you up at 9 in the morning? But you still did not answer… was it HER her that you kissed?"

"What do you mean if it was HER her? And by the way did you put me on speaker phone?"

"Of course big bro! Mom also wanted to know. We actually thought of having it in a phone conference with Eileen but she needed to get going." Lilyann said laughing.

"Lilyann!"

"Finn, don't worry, we're just concerned, and very curious" his mother interjected

"Come on Finny, you just need to answer, was it Rory you kissed yesterday?"

"Who else would it be Lil. I was spending the complete day with her, you knew the plan."

"I'm so glad! You finally have decided to act and … Ho! I Can't wait to meet her. Mom and dad already have and they really liked her. So any details?"

" Lil, don't push it. We kissed but I'm not sure what we are yet. It happened last night. Now there is still room for me to screw up. "

"Finn!" His mom cut in. "She's very lucky to have a guy like you. This lack of confidence really is not like you."

"No mom. I'm lucky she even accepted to be my friend. You've met her so you know how wonderful she is. You do she realised that she met me the year I came back from Fiji. Not my best period. And she still kissed me last night. Honestly guys, I feel I'm in a dream now. At the same time, I feel I just found where home is."

"Well Finn, just be yourself. That's what I did when I first met your mother. The rest will follow."

"And you've been listening since?"

"Oh, I've been there the whole time…."

"What! This is embarrassing. Am I still a 14 year old boy… It's just that she has known me from my more unstable days. "

"Yes, so what? You got to know her while she was dating Logan, isn't that as bad. She got to know the real you afterwards. Finn, you are a wonderful man. Your dad and I are proud of the man you've become. Some lucky woman was bound to find you"

"Listen to your mom Finn" His dad adds.

"So only Eileen and Anthony did not hear this conversation."

"Oh, don't worry… we've taped you!" Lilyann added

"Good god… could I have a weirder family."

"Well, you could but no, seriously, we did not tape you. Although we will tease you nonetheless…"

"Guys, it was nice talking to you all but I need to finalize the plans for the day. Say Hi to Eileen and Anthony when you can. I'll talk to you all later."

"Will do. We love you son."

"Love you to."

Finn then decided to call Logan. It was now mid-afternoon in London. At the 3rd ring, Logan answered.

"Logan Huntzberger "

"Logan, it's Finn! How are you doing Mate?"

"OK considering. How about you?"

"Doing great actually. We're having a birthday party for Rory tonight."

"Right today is her birthday. Do you believe she'll talk to me if I call?"

"No idea mate. I can't answer for her. But I need to talk to you about her though."

"What is it, she's OK isn't she?"

"Well, I'd like to think so. But she might have lost sanity since I kissed her and she kissed me back."

"Finn, what the hell?"

"Logan, I know she's your ex…"

"Exactly Finn. You can have any woman you want so why her?"

"Because it's her. I fell for her. I wish it was not the case but she's… I don't know, she's Rory, perfect, beautiful, intelligent…."

"Do you want me to hang up on you now?"

"I'm sorry mate. I just can't help it, she's incredible. It wasn't my intention at first. Sure I always thought she was beautiful. But now, it's not just a conquest… it just happened. I feel I need to be with her. And I am not asking for your permission mate. I just wanted to let you know. I intend to ask her out, I'm serious about this, about her."

"Finn, what do you want from me? My blessing? I still have feelings for her Finn so don't ask me to give you a pat in the back and tell you to go for it. But she's free to do what she wants. I just wish it wasn't her."

"I know but if it's not me, it will be someone else."

"I know" And Logan sighed.

"On another subject… Is the little H born yet?" Finn tried to get the conversation on a safer subject.

"No. Bobbie's late by almost a week now. Should be soon."

"And how are things with your family?"

"Honor's ecstatic, my mom is OK. My Dad and Grandfather are still pissed that I annulled their agreement."

"Do you regret leaving?"

"Not whatsoever. Bobbie still does not fully trust me but that was to be expected. I am in the process of buying a house and I would like for her to move in with the baby. It would be easier."

"All's pretty good then?"

"Yeah, as good as can be considering. I just hope that I will be allowed to assist the birth now."

"Good. We'll talk longer some other time mate. Let me know when you become a father."

"I will. And Finn, I'm ok with you and Rory Finn. I kind of felt it was a matter of time."

"Thanks mate."

"And be patient, she's not as physical as you are…"

"Nobody is mate, nobody… So we're good?"

"Yes man. We always are."

"I gotta get ready now… You take care"

"You too Finn. Have fun tonight!"

* * *

><p>Finn then went to take a shower and get ready for the day. He needed to shave and decided to put on casual clothe for the time. He could make sure they would have time to change. After confirming that the reservation at the restaurant for later tonight was secured. He prepared the coffee. When it was almost ready, he heard a knock on the adjoining door. He opened the door to a half asleep Rory.<p>

"Hey Love, did you sleep well?"

"hum… coffee?"

"Yeah, right, coming up." He said

Finn handed Rory a cup of coffee. He looked at her drinking the cup and smirked as her face lighted up. After, she looked at him. He was gorgeous. He was wearing army green bermudas with a black button down shirt that was halfway buttoned. She could see part of his tanned chest where a small white gold surfboard pendant was dangling from a black leather necklace. Even at this distance, she could smell him. Not just his cologne but the pure masculine smell that had always been him. She smiled.

"So, had a good night sleep?" Finn asked.

"If I forget the crazy woman waking me up at 4:03; yes, I slept very well… But there is something I need before completely waking…"

"What is it? More coffee?" Finn asked wondering and leaning on the counter.

"Nope, this…" she then walked to Finn and kissed him. He put both arms around her pushing her slightly towards him. She was in between his legs, her hands resting on his shoulders. He was surprised that she made the first move this morning and responded very quickly to her kiss. As they started to deepen the kiss …

"Oh god… get a room would ya! It is way too early for this…" Lorelei said walking toward the coffee maker and pouring herself a cup.

Finn and Rory separated. Rory blushed crimson red and Finn Laughed as they broke their embrace. "Actually, I already have one" He stated.

"Mom! Why did you come in without announcing yourself?"

"I smelled coffee… and the door was opened" Lorelei answered.

"I told you… crazy woman…" Rory said.

"Is that a way to talk about the woman that endured pain for hours giving birth to you. You want me to recite the story again this morning."

"Well, when that woman wakes me from a wonderful dream at 4 am, crazy is the right adjective."

"I am appalled… It's our ritual… It's what we've been doing on your birthday for the last what 22 years, with the exception of that infamous 21st birthday. Without it, your birthday would be what, just another party?"

"What ritual?" Finn asked not quite understanding this conversation.

"Well, my not so sane mother has created this ritual where on every one of my birthday, she wakes me up at the exact time of birth and gives me the play by play of the night I was born."

"Oh! I would love to hear this." Finn said.

"I can start again! It was …" Lorelei started.

"Mom… can you keep this for some other occasion… It is kind of like you show naked baby pictures…" Rory said

"Oh, I'd prefer to see those, do you have any with you Lorelei?" Finn asked eagerly.

"Sorry Finn, for this, you'll need to drop by in Stars Hollow. You'd be welcome anytime." Lorelei said laughing.

"God you two… Can we order breakfast now?" Rory added.

"OK, grumpy a bit." Lorelei said looking at Rory.

"Well, you kept me up afterward until at least 5 am!"

"Sorry… I needed to know what happened last night… you kept saying Finn when I tried to wake you up!"

"Mom… do you need to embarrass me… he is right here listening to us." And she smiles at Finn while blushing.

"Oh, you had naughty dreams about me, didn't you? " Finn asked wiggling his eyebrows and smiling.

"Argh" Rory added.

"Well, I am quite sexy and irresistible" he adds and gives a quick kiss to Rory.

"Aren't we confident?" Rory answered pushing Finn away playfully.

Lorelei could not help but smile looking at the interaction between both. She could not help to think she did not remember when she had seen that twinkle in Rory's eyes… she was not even sure she ever saw it before.

"But we do need to order breakfast, what would you beautiful ladies like to eat this morning?"

"Chocolate chips pancakes, bacon and hash brown potatoes… with orange juice and much much more coffee!" Rory answered quickly

"Same here but make it blueberry pancakes." Lorelei added.

"OK, I'll call for room service."

"In the meantime, I'll take my shower and pack up." Rory said going back into her room.

"You need company?" Finn asked with a smirk.

"No, I did not unpack last night so…"

"I meant for the shower." Finn added wiggling his eyebrows.

"Finn…" Rory said blushing once again. While Lorelei was laughing at Rory's embarrassment.

"What, I just offered a hand or two…"

Rory gave Finn a small kiss and quickly left to take her shower. Before going in, she decided to call Darren and let him know she could not see him again. He was a bit ruffled by the phone call but they had just started seeing each other anyhow and had not promised anything so he was easy going about the whole thing. She then quickly headed to the shower and washed herself and dried her hair. She put on her makeup, a bit more than she usually did as she wanted to look perfect. Anyway, only her mother would see this. She decided on wearing a nice sundress with sandals. She also got a jacket just in case and made sure she had her sunglasses handy. She then heard her mom call.

"Ror, are you ready? It's past 10:30, we are hungry and the food's here. We'll start without you?"

"I'm coming!"

And she entered in the kitchenette in Finn's room. Her mom looked at her and smiled. Finn who was busy putting the food on the table turned around. He looked at Rory and his heart skipped a beat. How can this girl be interested in him he thought? _"God I want to kiss her senseless."_

"Wow Love, you look beautiful, are you joining us?"

"Of course" Rory said smiling and sitting beside Finn. She saw how Finn had looked at her and was very pleased with herself. She thought it was weird that this felt normal. Here, her mom, Finn and she having breakfast felt normal. With Logan, it had always felt awkward.

"By the way, happy birthday Love." Finn said as Rory was putting down her now empty cup of coffee. He gave her a quick kiss.

The three of them ate and talked about the previous day's event. During breakfast, Rory and Finn couldn't help but steal glances at each other. Lorelei was feeling quite like a third wheel and as much as she wanted to have time with her daughter, she decided that she would let them have the afternoon to themselves once arriving in Miami. When she finished her breakfast, she excused herself to take her shower and get ready. When she left, Rory finished her plate and coffee while Finn nibbled on the fruit salad he had ordered with his eggs benedict. When she served herself her last cup of coffee, Rory got up and went toward the window to look at the view.

"Wow, this is incredible. It's a shame we are already leaving."

"Yeah, the view is magnificent." Finn added but he was looking at Rory and not the window.

When Rory realized, she blushed but looked at Finn and he bent down to kiss her. He reached for the cup of coffee and put it on the table beside them. He then took her hand with his and after a few soft kisses; he backed out a bit and brought her to sit on the coach. He went to close the door in order to insure Lorelei wouldn't walk in on them. When he came back he sat with Rory and kissed her again. They started softly and it wasn't long before they deepened the kiss once again. They ended up in a pretty heavy making out session when Finn's phone started to ring. They pulled away regretfully. Both had slightly swollen lips from the kissing and lustful eyes.

"Sorry, I need to get this." Finn said as he got up.

"Hello, Finn Morgan speaking."

"Finn, this is Lorelei… is it safe for me to walk back to your suite? Did I give you ample time?" Lorelei said teasing him.

"Well, we could have had a whole lot more if you ask me but yes, it's safe for you to come back." He answered smiling as Rory once again blushed when hearing this.

Finn went back to the adjoining doors and opened it to Lorelei.

"Well, kids, you had fun I see. Now are we heading out to Miami anytime soon?"

"Yep, if everyone is ready, we'll head out!"

* * *

><p>Finn did the check out for Lorelei and Rory and they all went to the car. They drove towards Miami and Rory kept asking what Finn had planned for the remainder of the day. After a while, it was really quiet in the car. Finn looked towards Rory and saw that she was sleeping. When Lorelei realized this, she looked in the rear view mirror she started to talk.<p>

"Finn, Rory is my only kid. She's also a kind of my best friend. Make sure you're serious about her before going too far. The history with Logan affected her. But I can see that you really care for her. And I really like you."

"Lorelei, I am serious with Rory. I don't know what she told you about me before, but I am not the same guy that she used to hang out in College. Stuff happened; I had to grow up fast. And I got to know Rory and I am falling for her. Honestly, I have been falling for her for a while now. I am just happy that she moved on from Logan."

"Does he know? I wouldn't want for him to barge in again in her life. He did enough already."

"I talked to him this morning. He's not happy but he's ok with Rory and I. I needed to make sure before."

"Wow, you are more serious than I thought then. I then need to tell you to be patient with her… she has a tendency to run away when she feels things go fast emotionally."

"Thanks for the tip. No worries about that, I have waited long enough to have someone like her in my life. I won't give up easily." They both went silent for a while after.

"So anything you guys want to do before supper, we'll have just a couple of hours." Finn asked when they were getting near Miami.

"I don't think I'll be joining you before the supper. I think I'll go and pick up Luke at the airport." Lorelei said smiling to Finn knowing he would understand that she was completely fine with him and Rory.

"You're sure? "

"Yes, you only have this afternoon so enjoyed yourselves. But I need to know what time we are expected at the restaurant?"

"We'll be leaving the hotel at 8 sharp. The rest will be at the restaurant by that time. We can meet in the lobby"

"On another train of thought, do you want me to drop you off at the airport or hotel?"

"Airport?" Rory says with a sleepy voice. "Why would mom go to the airport? Are you leaving before the supper?"

"No, no, I am going to the hotel with you guys. "

The three of them go to the hotel and do their check in. They once again take two suites. They head up toward their rooms but this time they do not have adjoining rooms.

Suddenly Rory turns to her mom "Mom, I think, if you don't mind too much, I'll put my stuff in Finn's suite." She then turns to Finn. "Is that ok with you?"

"Love, if you only knew how perfect this is." Finn says smiling and tightening his grip on her hand. He hadn't known how to justify that she couldn't put her stuff in Lorelei's room as Luke was arriving shortly.

"Of course it is fine Rory. I'll see you later then. But don't do anything I wouldn't." Lorelei said when she stepped out of the elevator on her floor.

"So what do you want to do this afternoon Love" Finn asked turning to Rory.

"Well, I thought we could go shopping or we could just lay on the beach. But whatever you choose, I think we will start with a visit to a small café for how do you put it, some nectar of the gods."

"Well, Coffee would be perfect."

Finn and Rory enter their room and Rory went directly to put her handbag on the table in the living room part of the suite. She looked around and appreciated the view. In the meantime, Finn tips the clerk who brought the luggage and he closes the door. He then headed toward Rory and took her in his arms.

They just hugged for a couple of minutes and then Finn broke the silence. "Rory, how about going for the coffee now, it is already close to 5 o'clock and if we want to be ready we should be back here in about 1 hours in order to get ready for supper with your Mom. And I have quite an evening planned for us three. Now come on… we will find you the best coffee in Miami."

They both headed out holding hands. Finn was only wishing they won't meet anyone coming into the hotel. He had reserved rooms for everyone in this hotel. The restaurant was walking distance so no one would be drinking and driving. He just hoped that everyone's flight would make it on time. He knew Colin and Stephanie were in Miami since morning and Stephanie had probably gone shopping all afternoon. As for the rest, they would contact Lorelei if they had any troubles. While walking to the Café indicated by concierge, they were talking about everything and nothing, arguing on which TV Reality show was the most voyeuristic, and if they were scripted or not. Time went by fairly quickly and they came back to the room around 6:30. Both needed to take a shower and get prepared for the evening. Rory started with her shower, drying her hair while Finn followed. She was dressed when he got out and he was somewhat disappointed not to have caught her halfway done. They shared the bathroom for the finishing touches and weirdly both felt as if they had always done so. Neither being in the way of the other.

* * *

><p>Rory was done a bit earlier than Finn and as he seemed to be struggling with his tie, she signaled him to come over. She helped him out and appreciated the way he looked. Finn had put on a black suit with a sage green shirt and a slightly darker green tie. He looked so good and as Finn saw the smile coming up on Rory's lips, he bent down to kiss her. He started with small kisses on her lips as he lingered more and more with each kisses, Rory took charge and capture his deepening the kiss into a sensual experience. For a while, both lost track of time. Suddenly Rory's phone rang. They both moaned but still stopped. Rory went for her phone in her purse while Finn tried to put back his clothes properly. He looked at the clock and realized they were running late.<p>

"Mom, we're on our way, I just hmm got sidetracked." And Rory closed her phone. She looked at Finn who was smiling.

"You look irresistible Love. But how about we pick up where we left after supper?"

"Good, just give me a minute for me to make sure I am still presentable and we're off."

Rory and Finn left the room and met with Lorelei at the Lobby of the hotel. They headed out toward the restaurant which was close by. Upon their arrival, Finn went to talk with the Hostess and she indicated to the group to follow her. The hostess brought them to a closed door. As she opened it Rory's eyes went wide. In the room, she saw all of her close friends. As they all said "Surprise" She was saying "Oh my god! Everyone's here, Mom how did you manage that?"

"It wasn't me hun! I just provided the numbers" Lorelei answered smiling widely and looking at Finn.

Rory turned to Finn who was smiling broadly too.

"Finn! How did you organize all this?"

"Well, a good phone plan and the rest is just you having such great friends!"

She just hugged him and kissed him on the lips saying thank you.

"Rory Gilmore!" Stephanie yelled "You girl have some explaining to do." And burst out laughing.

Rory then went to hug her friends and family. Every one of her close friend and family was there: Lane, Paris and Doyle, Christopher, Richard and Emily Gilmore, Colin and Stephanie. Once she had hugged them and said a few words with each, she sat between her mother and Finn. Everyone just talked. They had a great dinner; everyone enjoyed their meal and drinks. The conversations were flowing and Rory kept going to talk to everyone between services. She stole kisses from time to time whenever she passed by Finn. She couldn't help but look at him and be amazed he did all this for her.

…

"Lane, Thank you for coming! How did you manage to have an evening away from the boys?"

"Well, my mother took them. She was excited as I agreed she could bring them to church tomorrow."

"And how could you afford this, coming down to Miami over a week-end?"

"Well, I didn't have to. Finn took care of everything; he just thought you'd want me here. He even negociated with Luke so that I had the week-end off from the diner."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. How come I did not know you were together? You never mention it had gone from friends to kissing?"

"Well, it only happened yesterday. And I am not sure what we are to him. We did not talk about it yet."

"But you like him don't you?"

"More than I had realized. I really do like him. But I am on the road all the time and Finn, well, he kind of needs proximity…"

"Maybe but still he organized all this… only for you. So my guess is that he is ok with you on the road."

"Yes. I still can't believe he pulled this off and without any of you spilling the truth."

"You'll keep me posted on you both, won't you?"

"Yes, we'll talk later anyway. When is your flight back?"

"Luke, Lorelei and I are leaving at 10 tomorrow. I believe so are you grand-parents."

"So if we can't find a quiet time tonight, we'll surely talk on the phone."

…

"Grandpa, Grandma, how are you doing?"

"We're good Rory. Happy Birthday! " Emily Gilmore said. "Here is a little something for you" she added as she gave Rory a present. Rory opened the gift bag and found an air card for Internet.

"Wow Thank you!"

"We thought you could use it in the bus and access the Internet from everywhere you will be going." Richard put in.

"Yes, it will be useful… Thank you both. And thank you for coming."

"It is our pleasure. Mr. Morgan was really nice to invite us. We did not know you two were dating."

"Well, it is fairly new."

Rory then had a bit of conversation with her grandparents before going toward Christopher.

"Hey Kiddo, how are you?"

"I am good. Better actually" Rory said looking over at Finn who was talking with Colin and Stephanie.

"I am happy for you! So who's the guy? You never mentioned him when we talked."

"Finn? Well, he is a friend from Yale. I met him through Logan actually. We had kept in contact even after Logan and my breakup and well… it just evolved I guess."

"Well, he gotta love you to put all of this together."

"I don't think we are there yet."

"Are you so sure? I don't know kid. At the least he really, really likes you. I think I should have a word with him…" Christopher said with a smirk.

"Dad!"

"What? Right. You don't need me to do so anymore… here is a little something for you birthday kid."

Rory opened her dad's gift. It was a new laptop to replace her old one she had gotten when she started college. "Thanks dad, will be very useful."

….

"Gilmore!"

"Geller! How are you Paris? Doyle? How is Harvard treating you?"

"It's good. Med School is a place I finally have to work to get acceptable grades. For once in my life I don't need you as competition."

"You never needed me Paris. You wanted to compete, not me."

"Yes, I needed someone to push me. Otherwise, I would have sat on my success. So how is the work on the trail?"

"Hard. Bad hotels, bad food. But I'm learning a lot and it's a job you know. Getting a lot of good contacts too."

"Yeah. So what happened with you and the Aussie. Wasn't he one of the 3 stooges? One of Logan's best friends, and a complete flirt."

"Yes, he was one of Logan's best friends. We kept in contact after Logan, actually he came to me when I left the bar on Graduation day. Since then, we've been good friends. He changed a lot since Yale."

"Did he now?"

"Yes Paris, he did. "

"If you're so sure…"

Rory was about to ask why Paris was doubtful when Stephanie cut in.

"Rory, come over here!"

"Bye Paris, we'll talk later. Doyle. Stephanie, what is it?" Rory asked walking toward the blond girl.

"Colin?" Stephanie said looking at her boyfriend.

"Hey Rory. I just wanted to assure that you know we're ok. I did not know the whole story."

"It's ok Colin. I understand you were just sticking with Logan."

"So we are OK?"

"Yes. All is fine."

"Gheez Colin… you really don't know how to say you're Sorry. You're lucky Rory is such a nice person. She could have had you work a lot harder… I would have."

"Actually, it is more than I expected from Colin." Finn cut in the conversation pulling Rory in an embrace.

"But now Finn… did you mention any of this to our Friend on the other side of the Ocean. He's going to find out you know." Colin then asked looking at Finn.

"Yes. We talked. He knows. " Finn said seriously. Colin decided not to push; he would do so when they were alone.

"So now, we're back to you two… What exactly is going on here?" Stephanie said looking straight at Rory.

"Steph, before having this conversation with you, we need to define this ourselves." Finn answered his friends.

"Yeah, like it's not obvious! You Silly man. Everyone here can see you two are in love!" Steph said giggling.

"Well, she couldn't resist my sexy and exotic look." Finn tried to divert the attention on him knowing Rory would feel unsure. And he was feeling her move slightly so he just tightened lightly his embrace.

"On another train of thought did you think about later tonight? Are we guys going out?"

"Yep, I thought we could go on to a lounge club close by. Are you joining us?"

"Of course, are we going to one of the rooftop clubs?"

"Yep, well, I mean if Rory is up to it?"

"Yes, I'll just go and say goodbye to my grandparents and see if the rest will join us."

"I'll go with you." Finn said taking Rory hand and interlacing their fingers.

They went to thank her Grand-Parents for joining them for the supper. Finn talked a bit with Richard and Emily charming his way as always. They then headed to Chris, Lorelei and Luke and asked them if they would like to join them but they all decided to head back to the Hotel. Lorelei offered to bring Rory's gift back at the Hotel. Lane also decided to head toward the hotel saying she could use one night of sleep and alone time which she barely ever had anymore. Paris and Doyle joined the rest and they went to the lounge bar. It was located on the roof of another Hotel. Everyone ordered drinks and they settled in an isolated area sitting on outdoor sofas. They enjoyed the evening. Paris and Doyle left earlier than the rest.

They headed back to the hotel at around 1 am. As they were about to enter the hotel, Finn turned to Rory and asked her "Do you want to go upstairs right away love?"

"Not really." Rory answered just not wanting this day to finish.

"Come on then, we'll walk on the beach for a while."

Finn kept Rory's hand in his while he said his goodbyes to Stephanie and Colin. He then directed her toward the Hotel's reserved section of the beach. They walked for a while and enjoying each other's presence. Even though they did not talk much, there was no awkwardness. It was a clear night and the stars and full moon made it almost magical. The moon was mirrored in the calm water in front of them, it was warm outside.

"I love the beach at night." Finn said hugging Rory tightly in front of him, both looking towards the water.

"It is beautiful. Did I thank you for tonight?"

"Yes, but if you want to do it again…"

Rory turned towards Finn and kissed him starting with little kisses but Finn brought her to him and transformed this kiss into a passionate one. They kissed until they needed air.

"I've wanted to kiss you like this for hours." Finn said as they broke apart.

"So did I" Rory added.

They sat on the beach. Rory sat on Finn's jacket in between Finn's legs. She leant into him and they stayed like this enjoying each other's touch. After more or less 10 minutes. Rory broke the silence.

"Finn?"

"Yes love? You want to go in?"

"No, I just want to know what you want us to be."

"Rory, Love, I don't remember ever feeling so sure I wanted someone in my life the way I want you. I want for us to be a couple, exclusive. What about you?"

"Finn, honestly, you took me by surprise yesterday. But the biggest surprise is that I feel right with you. Like all is falling into place. These two days were wonderful. But I need to keep my job on the trail. I can't leave everything right now."

"I know Love, and I am not expecting you to do so. We'll meet when we can and I can pretty much travel whenever I want."

"But it's not fair. You have your work to attend to now."

"Rory, let me worry about my work. Anyway, I can work from anywhere with my laptop. We'll come up with a plan tomorrow. Now, I just want to kiss and hold my girlfriend." And Finn kisses Rory but before deepening too much he stops and say into her ear. " How about we go up to the room love." The idea made Rory's whole body shiver.

"Finn…"

"Don't worry love, I am not expecting anything, wishing but not expecting." Finn said looking into Rory's eyes as they were getting up.

They went up to their room. Rory went directly to the bathroom in order to take off her makeup and change into her pyjama. During this time, Finn took off his tie and shirt. He kept his pants and undershirt. He usually slept naked but did not want Rory to be uncomfortable. He quickly took Rory's birthday gift from his luggage and put it on the bed before sitting in a chair beside the bed. When Rory came into the bedroom, she saw the blue box with the silver ribbon.

"Happy Birthday Love." Finn said

"Finn! You already gave me my gift yesterday." putting her hand to her necklace. "And you paid for all of this week-end."

"But the weekend was a gift for me also… not just for you. And yesterday, it was a pre-birthday gift; an entirely different thing altogether. This is the real thing love. Go ahead, open it."

Rory wen to the bed and sat beside the box. She then took it and started to open it carefully. It did not weight anything which made her curious. Once the box was opened, she saw some papers. The box contained airplane vouchers for Lorelei Leigh Gilmore; Destination – her choice within the United States; dates to be determined. In total, there were 12 airplane tickets under her name.

"Finn, what are those? You can't! It is way too much."

"These, love, are open tickets for you to use from any cities in the states to any other city at the date of your convenience. You can thus travel 6 times to come back home or anywhere you wish to go, but I was hoping you'd keep a few to come and meet me in New York. And no, it is not too much."

"Finn, it is the perfect gift! Thank you!"

And Rory jumped on Finn's lap and started to kiss him once again. As they were deepening the kiss, Finn took Rory in his arms and transported her on the bed. Both Rory and Finn couldn't stop. They were literally hungry for one another. After a while, Finn stopped to breath for air.

"Love, if we keep going, I won't be able to stop myself." He was looking directly in her eyes. They were deep blue and he could feel the desire in them, he was sure his own had the same passion in them. God he hoped she wouldn't want to stop, but he knew he needed to make sure it was ok.

"Finn, did I indicate in any way I wanted for you to stop? Please, get back here" Rory said in a single breath.

Finn looked at Rory and said " You are so beautiful" before kissing her softly on the lips and then trailing kisses down her neck and finally reaching her ears. He whispered " I've never wanted to make love to someone the way I want to now. But if you want to stop, just say the word." Rory's answer was her hand underneath Finn's shirt as she started getting it off of him. Once the shirt was off, Finn started kissing Rory's stomach while getting her camisole off. They continued making love part of the night. Both were more focused on pleasing the other than on their own pleasure. Afterward, they cuddled and fell asleep. Rory's head rested on Finn's chest, his hand circling her in a protective embrace.

Rory woke up the next day and smiled. She lifted her head and looked at Finn sleeping. She moved and it woke Finn. He inhaled deeply opening his eyes and looking directly into Rory's.

"Hey Love, good morning" He said and then kissed her sweetly before hugging her. "How about breakfast in bed?"

"I'd love to." Was all Rory answered before going to the bathroom while Finn ordered room service.

They ate breakfast and made love once more before packing up and leaving. Neither wanted to leave the other but knew they had to. They agreed to spend the next few consecutive days Rory would have free together. Until then, they had to make do with email, phone and textos. The next few weeks would be filled with longing on both side.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note (2)<strong> : I really hope you've enjoyed this chapter... This is not the end... once again, Read and review and any suggestion is welcomed.


	11. Chapter 11 : Let's do the Time Warp!

**Author's note : Thanks to all my readers. I'd love to read reviews and comments. **

**Author's note 2 : I do not own Gilmore Girls, Ferris Bueler's day off, Pretty in Pink nor The Rocky Horrror Picture Show.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 : Let's do the time Warp!<strong>

"Rory… come on… answer…"

"Hello Finn?"

"Yes, Love, am I calling at a bad time?"

"We're about to arrive at the conference."

"Oh! Just wanted to let you know Logan is a dad."

"Wow, it happened! Is everyone fine and healthy?"

"From what I gather yes. Baby and mother are well. Logan seems as high as a kite."

"Wow, I just… send them my best!" Rory's voice seemed distant.

"Love, are you OK?"

"Yeah! I just wished he had told me, you know… personally."

"Rory… He did. You'll see the email when you log on. I just wanted to talk to my gorgeous girlfriend and this gave me the perfect excuse to hear your voice before tonight."

"Ah! So sweet. Who would have thought two years ago?"

"Two years ago Logan wouldn't have appreciated me calling just to hear your voice… And you were afraid of my extreme sexiness!"

"Yeah right! Your drunk charming ways to woo women. I seriously prefer your sober sweetness."

"So when is it again we'll be able to get together?"

"I don't know Finn, I do have a few days coming up, week of Halloween."

"That would be perfect. We could have themed party! What do you say?"

"Hmm, how about I meet you in NY and we go to a RHPS screening? Aren't they still holding those regularly in NY?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about love."

"The Rocky Horror Picture Show, the movie. You've got to have seen it at least once?"

"Isn't that an old movie with Susan Sarandon"

"Yes! Ever watched it?"

"No."

"Oh , you so need to watch it once before I get there. We need to figure out who you'd like to go as…"

"What exactly are you saying?"

"I can't believe you're going to be a virgin. You're going to love this experience. I need to tell Lorelei, she's so going to want to join us."

"Virgin, me? I really don't follow you and not sure I want to. What the hell are you babbling about."

"I gotta go Finn. We'll talk later? I'll explain don't worry and you're going to love it."

"OK Love, later."

"Thanks, bye."

After the conference while going back to the Hotel…

"Lorelei's pleasure hut… everything to enhance your experience how can I help you?"

"Well, I need a costume of a French maid and a nerdy looking guy…"

"Oh my god Rory, are you going to a Rocky Horror without me?"

"Hey Mom! How are you?"

"Good… but answer me, are you going to a Rocky Horror Picture Show without your pal Magenta?"

"Mom, I want to be Magenta for once… Well, I might, with Finn on Halloween. He's never been and has never even seen the movie."

"What! Seriously?"

"Yep, I think he's going to love it. I was thinking of going to New York for Halloween as I'm off for 4 consecutive days. I would be flying on Sunday night and coming back on Thursday Nov. 1st."

"Oh can I join you guys? I haven't been since we went a while back. But honey, I need to be Magenta… you have Finn, you could be Brad and Janet."

"I'll see with Finn. I might have scared him talking about it."

"Isn't he like a "Cease the day" type of guy?"

"Yeah but still he had no clue what I was talking about… "

"Once again, introducing a virgin… almost every time I go. But Finn's going to be a fun one to watch though."

"Yeah… won't tell him though about the ceremony… it will be a surprise. But he does need to watch it once before. I'll check if it would be OK with him and let you know"

"So how is it, the distance thing again?"

"Well, it's hard. We just got together last week I feel like we just had an affair or something. But still I feel close to him. We talk constantly but it's not like if we had a relationship before. I just wish I could be with him all the time."

"I get you. But I'm sure you're going to make it work."

"So how about you and Luke?"

"We're doing great. The town though is once again meddling. Can you believe it's the 3rd time they had a meeting on our relationship? I tell you Taylor does not have a life."

"And you just realized this?"

"No but now he's just getting worse."

"Mom, can we talk later, I just arrived at the Hotel."

"OK Hun, love you!"

* * *

><p>…. later that night Rory had been working on her article and she remember that Finn indicated she had received Logan's email.<p>

To : Finn, Colin, Steph, Rory

From : Logan

Object : My son!

Hey Guys,

I just got home from the hospital. Bobbie gave birth to my son Matthew Logan Huntzberger. He is perfect. Bobbie and he are doing great. They should be discharged in 2 days. Honestly, I don't know how to describe how I'm feeling. I'm afraid of screwing up. This is more important than any business venture. It's a life, an innocent one. And he is so tiny. When I first held him something just clicked. I know that he is the most important thing I have now.

He was born on October 12th at 10:50 pm. Already a night owl. He weighted 7.4 pounds, very healthy with an appetite. Bobbie and I talked a lot in the last few days, she's coming to live in my new house but no, we're not together. It's more convenient this way, I can help more, be there whenever. I want to thank you guys for the reality check. You are all welcome to come and visit, meet my son.

Your friend, Logan…

Note : See the pictures! He is perfect isn't he ?

Rory read the email and even though she was over Logan and happy with Finn, she felt some kind of jealousy. Maybe it was that he was having the life they would have been having if she'd married him. Could she have that with Finn. With her career, could she afford to have kids? Being an oversea correspondent would be hard and now being on the road made her rethink hear dream. She missed having a home, somewhere she was based at. She felt she missed having something, someone anchoring her to reality. Could Finn replace the role her mom had played in her life so far. She really hope he could, she wanted him to.

Once she had submitted her article, she decided to see if Finn was available for a phone call. God she wished he was with her.

Rory_GH: Finn?

Aussi_boy81: Hey love, r u done for the night?

Rory_GH: Yeah, are you ?

Aussi_boy81: Well yes, calling at the hotel, what's the number and your room?

"Hey Finn!"

"Love, how was your day?"

"Good. Kind of getting tired of hearing more or less the same information though. You?"

"Great day on my part. I gave my dad my business plan. He will submit it to the Board of trustees and they'll look into it. If all goes well, I might move on to this new project. It would be my own banner."

"I'm so happy for you!"

"So about those plan for Halloween?"

"Someone is eager to have a visit?"

"Yes, I do miss having you in my arms love. "

"Yeah, I do miss those arms. So back to Halloween, I was thinking, if you are available, I could come on the Sunday evening and come back on the Thursday."

"So 4 days all to myself Love. Do you know how much I want to see you? "

"Probably as much as I do?"

"We'll just have to see then. But if you know what I plan to do to you… you'd be blushing."

"Finn! I am blushing… but I need to ask if we can meet with my mom."

"You know love, I'm all for a threesome but your mom, that would be just wrong."

"Be serious a bit. I was telling her I was going to New York around Halloween and she would like to join us if we're going to the Rocky Horror Picture Show."

"I still have no clue on what this is all about your Rocky Horror thingy."

"The Rocky Horror Picture Show is a cult movie and some people do theater reenactment with the movie in background. You'll love it. We can dress as the characters, and it is an audience participation act. Lots of fun."

"OK, so when is this going on and where?"

"Usually they have some showing in some theaters and often have some special Halloween representations. I was thinking of going on the 30th if there is one. I'll do the research."

"You've been to one… does not scream Rory Gilmore to me."

"No but it screams Lorelei Gilmore."

"You have a point. So I should watch it then."

"Yeah, but live, it's 10000 times better. Beware though; it's filled with singing, dancing and transvestites."

"What?" Finn says laughing loudly "Transvestites?"

"Humm hum."

"Suddenly I'm feeling really curious."

"So for costumes, either we go as Brad and Janet or I was maybe thinking of going as Magenta… sexy maid outfit and all."

"I would vote for the latter if it wasn't in a public place… If you do have such a costume, please bring it." Finn added and Rory could imagine his smirk.

"We have time to plan. And I don't but mom does, she usually goes as Magenta."

"If you're here on Sunday, will you be up for a family supper with my folks?"

"Yes, I'd love to but could we have it some other day than on Sunday. I would just rather spend it with you, alone"

"I knew it. You just want to abuse my body; I can understand that."

"Finn, seriously, I might be tired."

"I'll see with me Mom and Dad and try to find another evening then."

"Thanks, can't wait to see you again… this is hard, being away."

"Yeah, me too. Did you see Little Huntz's picture?"

"Yes, so cute. Are you going to see him soon?"

"I was thinking about it. I wanted to talk to Colin and Steph see what they are planning."

"Oh, OK."

"Would you like to come with us?"

"I don't know. I kind of think it might be weird me visiting their place."

"Think about it. We could stay at one of my family's Hotel in London and make it a Vacation."

"Then it would need to be Thanksgiving."

"That might be difficult. Maybe if we leave on the Friday. I'll look into this."

"Okay. Finn, I'm getting sleepy… " Rory said yawning.

"Sorry Love. Go and get your beauty sleep."

"hugs and kisses Finn."

"Same here."

Before Rory logged off of her pc …

To : Logan

From : Rory

Object : Little Huntz

Hey Logan,

I just want to congratulate you for your son. I am glad all is good with both Matthew and his mom. Take care of him.

Your friend, Rory.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later.<p>

"Hey mate! How are you?"

"Finn! Finally we speak directly. I am fine, tired but fine."

"So how's fatherhood so far?"

"Tiring but good. Bobbie and Matthew got home yesterday. They are all settled in now. The nursery is still not completed but Matthew sleeps in Bobbie's room now. She's great with him."

"Good to hear. So We were thinking of a little London escapade around thanksgiving. Would we be imposing?"

"Who's we?"

"Colin, Steph, Yours truly and Rory. You knew about Rory and I didn't you?"

"yeah, I figured. We only have 1 more guestroom though."

"No problem, Anyway, I don't think Rory would be comfy sleeping at your place. So Colin and Steph would go to your place, Rory and I will be at my Hotel downtown. Might even work a bit while there."

"That would be good. I'll see with Bobbie first. And I'll get back to you."

"So … Rory and you. I have a hard time picturing you too together."

"Well, we've both grown up in the last year and it's kind of new and with her on the road, we haven't seen each other since her birthday."

"And you're ok with it?"

"I have to be. I wish she was here with me but it's her job. It's important to her and I wouldn't change her for the world."

"Now come on Finn, it's me you're talking to; I know you and you had a girl every other night at Yale. How are you handling the lack of… intimacy?"

"Are you trying to butt into my relationship with her mate. Are you saying that I should go on in life as I did in College… even you know this is not the way to live. I had issues back then and I solved them now, I deserve all that she is giving me, all that she can give me. I will not be manipulated into re-questioning me and her. I only want her, no one else would do. She's worth the waiting."

"But you didn't mind the Madeline sexcapade on Labour day week-end…"

"I was not with Rory at the time and you know I was really drunk. I hadn't had a one night since last fall before Madeline. That meant nothing and if I had been sober, nothing would have had happened. Fuck Logan, if you're not OK with us we won't go in November, it's us both or none of us."

"Sorry Finn. Dropping it man. You do whatever you want. Just don't hurt her."

"I won't, that was all you Logan."

"That was not called for. "

"You're right. Sorry Mate. Anyhow, get back to me so I can do reservations OK?

"Will do."

* * *

><p>Finn was waiting at the airport. Rory's plane was delayed half an hour which was good since he was late. It was now 7:15 and the plane had landed a bit earlier. He kept looking towards the stream of people coming toward him. More or less 10 minutes later he saw her. She seemed nervous, as nervous as he was himself. He felt like a teenage boy about to pick up the date of his dreams. When she looked up, they made eye contact and both of them felt the butterflies. Keeping their gaze on each other, he smiled at her and she smiled back. She looked better than he remembered. She was wearing skinny jeans and a tight fitting blouse. Her leather jacket on her arms. Arriving within arm's reach, she dropped her stuff on the floor and launched herself in his arms. "Hey" is all she said before hugging him tightly and inhaling his smell. He breathed deeply and as she was about to loosen her embrace, he bent his head and kissed her passionately. She hung onto him and after a few minutes, they parted.<p>

"Hey Love, how was your flight?" Finn asked picking her suitcases.

"Good thanks."

"Ready to go?"

"Yes, any plans for tonight" Rory asked hoping there was none because she needed a good dose of Finn.

Finn smiled.

"Of course… I am planning on locking you up and making sweet passionate love to you all night long." He knew she would blush and he loved that she did.

Rory would never mention that it was also her plan.

"hmm… and what if I want to eat?"

"You've had 3 weeks to eat… now is time to devour your boyfriend." He whispered in her ears as they were leaving the building toward the parking lot. "Don't worry, food will be provided" he added smirking at her.

"Good cause I was about to turn back !" she answered smiling back at him.

On the way toward Finn's loft, they talked non stop. Even though they had both been really nervous at meeting again, once they were in proximity, it felt so much like being with someone they had known forever. Rory automatically put her hand on Finn's knee in the car and they kept looking at each other appreciating the company. Rory couldn't help looking at her handsome boyfriend. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a dress up shirt and a jacket. He had this way of moving that was so sexy. She smiled looking at him and her hand venture a bit higher on his thigh. He smiled back at her with a knowing smile before saying…

"Careful there love, I need my concentration while driving." She blushed once more as he knew she would. And as she was about to bring back her hand toward his knee, he put his on hers to leave it there.

Once in his building, he parked and as she was about to open her door, he just called her name and as she turned toward him, he kissed her again. She answered to his kiss deepening it into a complete making out session. They stopped when air was needed and parted panting for air.

"I think we need to go up now..." He said softly.

"Yeah."

He opened his door and was opening hers in seconds. Hi picked up her suitcases, she took her purse and jacket and they went toward the elevators. As it was going up, both couldn't help but look at each other… touch each other but people did enter the elevator and part of the way up was spent in silence. Arriving at the top floor. They headed toward Finn's loft and before the door closed they were kissing again… Finn locked the door and while not stopping to kiss Rory, they headed toward his bedroom. Which is where they spent most of the evening getting reacquainted with each other's body, mind and soul.

* * *

><p>The next day, Rory woke up in Finn's arms. She did not want to move, afraid to wake him up. She looked up at him and realized he was looking at her, already awake.<p>

"Morning love, slept well?" He asked.

"Morning Finn, better than I had for a while. You?"

"Wonderfully. I wish I could always wake up with you in my arms. Although we kind of messed up the sheets last night." He said smirking at the thought of the night they had spent.

"Well, yes, hum…" and Finn just laughed wholeheartedly at her lack of answer.

"Don't worry love, nobody will find out how much of a mess you can make in a bedroom, it will stay in between you and I… and the maid." He said and winked at her. "So are you up for breakfast?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

They made their way toward the kitchen after putting on some clothing. The smell of coffee was already filling the place. Their food from last night was still on the counter. Finn cleaned up quickly and started putting bagels, crescents, chocolate crescent, muffins, jams and what not on the counter. He poured Rory a large cup of coffee and took one himself. "I thought we could hang out today and do whatever you want. We are expected at my parent at 6 pm. Until then, I am all yours. " She smiled at him and kissed him sweetly.

They spend most of the day talking and walking outside enjoying a nice and unusually warm day for October. They were back at Finn's to get ready to head out to his parent's mansion. Rory was nervous and Finn couldn't help but wonder why.

"Rory Love, what is it?"

"Nothing, just nervous, you know meeting the parents and all."

"But you already met my parents. They really liked you."

"But I was not your girlfriend then… they did not have to approve of me for you."

"What are you talking about. My parents just need to know I love you and it is enough for them."

"Come on Finn… I am not a society type of girl."

"And what am I; a typical society brat? Rory, what is this, you can tell me."

"You remember when I was with Logan… I went to supper with his parents and they were rude to me. Telling I was not fit to be a Huntzberger wife, that I would want to work and not be a trophy wife. They were right, I do want to work and not be only a Society wife."

"Rory, that is what I love about you. My family is nothing like Logan's. My mom has been involved in the company. I never thought I would be with a society wife, it's not me, I need someone with character and that can handle my quirkyness. Would you just calm down. They'll love you. Just because I love you they will."

"What did you just say?" Rory asked stopping what she was doing and turning toward Finn

"Euh? Hmmm, way too soon… I love you?" Finn repeated a bit unsure of how she was going to take this declaration. Rory just jump into Finn's arms as he was sitting on the bed and kissed him.

"Finn, I love you too. And yes it is soon but that is what I feel. So you think your family will love me?"

"Without a doubt. Now come on, we need to get ready." Finn said as he was thinking that in this precise moment in time, he was happy as he had never been before. He felt like he had what he always dreamed of.

The evening at Finn's parent was a complete surprise to Rory. Even though she had met Finn's parents at the end of summer she was expecting something formal as her grandparents would do for Dinners. But, once they walked in, they were called to join Finn's mom and sister in the kitchen. They had barely gone through the door that Lilyann came and met with them. Finn was holding Rory's hand he could feel Rory squeeze it out of nervousness.

"Hey Finny! Rory, I am so happy to finally meet you! Finn can't stop talking about you… it's always Rory this Rory that… he makes us read your article, which are really good… We actually studied one of them in one of my classes in school." Lilyann chimed in when she saw Finn and Rory entering.

"Lil, can you let us come in before charging us! Rory, you remember my mom ? And this little bugger is my sister Lilyann." Finn asked.

"Yes, Hello Mrs Morgan. It is a pleasure to see you again. And it is a pleasure to meet you Lilyann. Thank you for inviting me, I haven't had a home-cooked meal in a while now."

"The pleasure is all ours Rory. It is nice to see you again, please call me Annabelle. I hope everything is going good for you and your family."

"Yes thank you. It smells really nice by the way. I would offer to help you guys but I am no use in a kitchen."

"And we would not have accepted. You are a guest." Finn's mother answered.

"So it's a good thing Finn knows how to cook then isn't it…" Lilyann put in.

"You know how to cook, I haven't seen this side of you yet… Interesting, this is information I won't forget." Rory said starting to feel a bit more comfortable.

"Yes, well, do you think we had a cook in the dorm? Logan and I were able to cook which was a good thing since Colin can only microwave. Anyhow, it would have been a waste, having a Chef as a mother and not learn a few tricks. And Lilyann is following her footstep… So how about I give you a tour of the house."

Rory and Finn left the kitchen and Finn gave Rory a complete tour of the mansion. Rory was taken aback as this Mansion was bigger than her Grandparent's but at the same time it did not feel as formal. Every room had a somewhat homey feeling to it. It felt to her like a large version of her own house. It took them half an hour and when they arrived in the family room, Finn's father was talking to Lilyann about her school.

"Dad! You remember Rory don't you."

"Well, yes, good evening Miss Gilmore, it is a pleasure to meet you again."

"Same here, Mr. Morgan. And please call me Rory. You have beautiful house here."

"Yes, though, I prefer the one we still have near Sydney. I hope you'll be able to visit it. Our oldest daughter still lives on our land there. We gave her a parcel where she had her house built. She and her husband are there with their family."

Rory looked at Finn who was smiling at her. "I hope so too. But until I finish my current duties as a Campaign reporter, I don't get to have long holidays."

Finn's mother came in to the family room. "Rory, Finn, anything to drink? I can't believe neither of you offered."

"I'm on it mom" Finn said and he prepared two Martinis. Bringing back Rory's drink he whispered "You see they love you… if my dad invited you to Australia, this means you're in."

Rory mouthed "Thank you!" and he couldn't help but to give her a kiss.

The evening went really well, Finn's family had been genuinely interested in Rory's work, her family and enjoyed getting to know her. They also shared with her many stories about Finn in his younger days, stories quite amusing and entertaining as Finn had a knack for getting into messes and choosing friends that would follow him to any adventures he would propose. Finn was a leader, there was no doubt about it. Lilyann talked to Rory about literature and movies. She was as much into it as Rory although she did not want to make a career of it. She was leaning into either Photography or Culinary arts. She was an artist, it showed. They finished the evening playing Monopoly. Around 11 Finn and Rory were getting ready to leave since Lilyann had school the next day when Finn's mother offered them to stay the night but Finn declined as they were meeting Lorelei the next day for lunch and some shopping. Finn's parent reiterated that Rory was welcome whenever she visited Finn.

"Finn, we could have stayed if you wanted to. My mom will only be arriving around noon tomorrow." Rory said as they were walking to the car in the drive way.

Finn looked at Rory and smiled. "I just did not want to share you tonight. I just can't resist you and I know you wouldn't have felt comfortable doing it in my parent's house. I know you better than you think Rory Gilmore."

Rory blushed understanding what Finn was saying. "Are you so sure you are going to get lucky tonight? I might be way too tired now…"

Finn took Rory in his arms and kissed her deeply as he had wanted to do all night long. When they broke apart he said "I'll feel lucky to just hold you tonight if it is what you have in mind… but I know you won't be able to resist my exotic charm." He added smiling at her and he opened the door to let her in the car. He then saw his parents looking at them through the window and waved at them.

* * *

><p>The next day, Lorelei woke the two up when she arrived as they had been once again pretty active the night before. She had a blast teasing Rory knowing how easy she was to get embarrassed when sex was involved. And with Finn paying along it was easy. The day went by quickly, they met with Daphnee for supper in Chinatown. Before long they had been getting ready to go to the screening of The Rocky Horror Picture show. Rory had decided for her and Finn to go as Brad and Janet, leaving Magenta to Lorelei who was really pleased. When they came out of the theater Finn was on a high.<p>

"I can't believe I had never been to something like this. How can I have not known about this. I need to bring Stephanie and Colin. Love can you Imagine the face Colin would make?"

"Finn I believe that Stephanie might enjoy it but Colin, can you imagine how much he would hate you. He is not the most easygoing fellow there is."

"But that would be the best part. If he was to get a ceremony like this… I would need to film this. And to inform you, he might seem snob but you'd be surprise of what he did in High school and College. I think after the shock he would enjoy it. The hardest would be to try to convince him to come in the first place."

"If you do get him to come, can I please be there to also witness another society boy loosing his virginity?" Lorelei cut in doing her best bambi eye look.

"Of course, sweets, I will make sure both of you witness my friends loosing their virginity." Finn answered her laughing at the thought.

"So, as I owe you girls this memorable experience, how about me treating you to a bit of a midnight snack of Coffee and pie!"

"Rory, you have gotten yourself a keeper here… 2 am and he still offers coffee and pie, after watching a musical with transvestites… Even I haven't gotten myself such a man."

"Ain't I lucky." Rory said as she held on to Finn.

They went back to Lorelei's Jeep and were on their way to a 24 hours place. They all ordered different pies. Rory had apple and caramel, Finn took Strawberry and Rhubarb and Lorelei chose triple chocolate. They continued talking about the evening and battled which John Hugues movie was the best. Rory and Lorelei, without a doubt chose **Pretty in Pink** but Finn was adamant that **Ferris Bueller's Day off **was much better. All three though agreed that Home Alone had broken a nice streak of movies for the director/Producer. They got home around 3:30 and all went to bed. Lorelei had to leave at around 10:30 in the morning so Rory and Finn woke up and they had breakfast with her before she left. The rest of the day was spent sleeping and hanging out. They did have somewhat of a Gilmore movie night where the theme was John Hugues. As it was the last day they had, neither Rory nor Finn wanted to go out so they stayed in and just enjoyed the proximity while it lasted. Rory was thinking it would have been so much easier if she hadn't been working on the campaign, traveling all the time. Still, it was a great experience, one she might never have the opportunity to do again. At the same time, she was afraid of the pace her relationship was on. She had never had a relationship that went smoothly up until now. She was scared that it was all just an illusion. At the same time, she felt good being with Finn. She felt safe with him and if she was honest with herself, she had felt at home with him and his family. She knew she could get used to it. On Thursday morning, before she left, Logan had called and was surprised she had picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Euh-hum… Could I speak to Finn?"

"Well, Hello to you too Logan." Rory answered recognizing his voice immediately. "I can't believe you don't recognize my voice."

"Well, euh, why are you answering Finn's phone, aren't you on the road?"

"I came for a few days. Who do you think could answer Finn's phone at 9 in the morning on a week day Logan."

"Who knows it is Finn we're talking about."

"Come on, Logan, you know he hasn't been bringing one night stands in a long time and you know I'm his girlfriend. What are you insinuating."

"Well, Labour day was not too long ago…" he murmured but she picked up on it.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sorry Rory. Forget it. Is Finn around?"

"Actually, he went to get breakfast now. But I don't want to forget it. What exactly are you talking about."

"Ace, Sorry, Rory, I'll call him on his cell. Just don't make a big deal about it. You guys weren't even together then."

"I'll decide if it is a big deal or not. Is there anything else I can do for you now?"

"hmm no. Thanks. About Thanksgiving… it is OK with us, we had planned to go to Hartford but your visit will be also good."

"I'll let Finn know, on the other hand, I don't think I'll make it."

"OK, sure. Bye Then Rory."

"Bye Logan."

Rory was completely taken aback by Logan's insinuation and what it could mean. What exactly was Logan talking about. What happened in September with Finn. They had spent the month on a great not, talking as much as during the summer. She needed to find out. Her imagination went into gears. She started packing her stuff and when Finn came back she kept busying herself until he came into the room.

"Love, coffee and food is waiting for you… I am surprised that you did not attack me to get the coffee first hand." Finn called from the kitchen more or less 10 minutes after the call.

She did not answer… too scared of how she would sound.

"Rory, Love, what is it?" Finn asked from coming through the bedroom door.

"Nothing" She answered without turning around… "Just packing" her voice was breaking.

Finn could feel she was distant in her answer. Quite different than she had been all week.

"Love, what's wrong. I know you don't want to leave and neither do I but we should enjoy the last few hours we still have. Why won't you look at me."

On that she turned around and he could see she was close to tears. He walked to her and was about to hug her but she stopped him.

"Finn what happened on Labour day week-end?"

"What do you mean… I went to Logan and we hung out with Colin and Steph. What do you think happened" But Finn suddenly remembered him waking up with Madeline.

"You should ask Logan, he seems to remember more than you… who else hung out with you?"

"Friends of Steph from Hartford. You might know them Madeline and Louise. I believe they went to Chilton." Finn knew being honest would be better but was now stressed out on where this conversation was heading.

"Yes, I know them. And if they are the same as the last time I saw them… which one did you sleep with?" Rory asked hoping the answer was neither but seeing the look in Finn's eyes she knew it was not going to be the case.

"Rory, Love"

"Don't call me love…"

"Rory, I'm sorry. I was drunk as I hadn't been since Yale and Madeline got really Flirty with me and I don't know exactly how it happened… The only thing I remember was waking up with her in bed."

"Why didn't you mention it before?"

"Because, it did not mean anything. I wouldn't have slept with her if I had been sober. You know she is engaged? Anyhow, we weren't together then… you had just cleared things with Logan. I was hurt you had still wanted to be with him. I know I shouldn't have but it did happen. It does not change the way I feel for you and I did not have anyone else since then. Rory, I love you, I did not think you loved me like this back in September. I wasn't sure of how you felt before we met at your birthday."

"I know Finn. It just… with my history with Logan, I kind of am wary, you know?"

"Yes, and I am sorry. Was it Logan that told you?"

"Yeah, he called 10 minutes ago… he was supposed to call you on your Cell."

"My cell is closed. I did not want to be bothered this morning. Rory Love, are we ok?"

"I don't know Finn. This week has been so great. I don't remember when was the last time I had felt like this. I have a hard time trusting people. I know I am not great at sex and with your experience, I'm afraid you will get bored with me."

"Rory love, come here" Finn said and he hugged Rory. He tenderly cupped her chin and brought her head up so that they looked at each other. "I love you Rory. You make me dream of a life I wasn't sure I could have. I know it is going fast but this, what we have is real. And no matter how experience I am at sex, with you it is not about the sex, it is about love. And I think in making love, you are more experienced than I am."

Rory smiled shyly. "I love you too Finn. Still, I am afraid. Afraid to loose you because of my lack of initiatives in the bedroom department. Logan was always complaining about it." She said barely above a whisper.

"Love, are you telling me you believe you weren't initiating anything this week-end" Finn asked raising his eyebrows and smiling mischievously at her. "Honestly, I had never done it that many times in 72 hours, I had never wanted to before you… and few of those times, you took me by surprise, like in the shower yesterday or when I woke up this morning."

Rory was now completely pink still she answered "I don't know, with you, I just can't get enough…"

"Me neither love." And they kissed.

Breakfast had to wait a bit longer and coffee got cold. Later that morning, Finn drove Rory back to the airport and they parted with heavy heart. Rory was a still a bit wary but felt confident that Finn was honestly faithful. Finn was also a bit wary as to how he was going to get her to trust him fully. Most of all Finn was pissed at Logan to have brought it up. Once again wondering if Logan wanted to screw up his relationship with Rory. He would not let him do so… If Logan couldn't live with the two of them together, then he would lose a friend. He went his way when Rory had passed security and he couldn't follow with her.

* * *

><p>When Rory was sitting waiting to board her plane, she called her mom…<p>

"Lorelei's House…"

"Mom" Rory cut with a shaky voice.

"Rory what is it, are you OK, aren't you supposed to be on the plane?"

"Yes, boarding soon. I am scared of loosing Finn, mom"

"Oh honey, he loves you. That guy is utterly in love with you. What happened?"

"I don't know I thought I was fine with his past but I am afraid he's going to do the same as Logan. I am away all the time. He used to have girls lining up, he could still have. "

"Did he say something for you to believe he was not OK with you on the road."

"No, he has not. It's just Logan mention a night that Finn slept with Madeline, remember Madeline and Louise, and I got scared. This was before us but still… I am not the type of girl he usually goes for… you know entrepreneur type."

"Rory, come one, Madeline and Louise, they are flirts, and when was that this summer. Finn chose you because he is ready for another stage in his life. He fell for you and I saw it. Come on Rory, the birthday week-end he organized for you. .."

"I know, and we are ok, at least we were when I left him at the gate. At least I think so. It's just I am scared. Scared of losing him to that type of girls."

"Sweets, I have a feeling you wont if you don't let it. I know you got hurt by Logan but if you are not willing to risk getting hurt again, you will never fully love someone else. I know it is scary but you have to have faith in the both of you."

"I know. I might just be having cold feet. Did I tell you he told me he loved me this week?"

"Already… and you are afraid?"

"I don't know… Remember with Dean, the first time."

"Yes, you got scared and ran. Please don't do as I did Hun. I finally did give all my heart to Luke and it is worth it. I guarantee it."

"Mom, they are calling, I have to go."

"OK, so we'll continue this later?"

"Yeah sure. I'll call you when I get to the hotel."

"OK then, don't worry … he loves you."

"I know."

* * *

><p>Arriving at home, Finn could still feel Rory's presence. He decided to settle this with Logan so he took his phone and dialed his friend's number.<p>

"Logan Huntzberger"

"What the hell did you tell her this morning, mate" Saying the last word with an intonation indicating how furious he was.


	12. Chapter 12 : Rocky Road is for wallowing

Authors note : Thank you guys for the reviews. I love to read what you think of where I am going with the story. Not sure how long it will be but I have at least a couple of chapter waiting in my brain.

I do not own Gilmore Girls nor EE Cummings Poem used in this chapter.

I really hope you enjoy this chapter. So read on and review ! (It does makes the creativity flow !)

… _End of Chapter 11_

_Arriving at home, he could still feel Rory's presence. He decided to settle this with Logan so he took his phone and dialed his friend's number._

"_Logan Huntzberger"_

"_What the hell did you tell her this morning, mate" Saying the last word with an intonation indicating how furious he was._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 : Rocky Roads is for wallowing<strong>

"Finn, I knew you'd be pissed. I tried to let you know on your cell, you listened to the message?"

"No, but it wouldn't have changed anything. You had no rights to tell her. Can't you just be happy for us?"

"Just like you had not rights to tell her about me." Logan answered.

"It was not the same and I hadn't told her anything. Our situations are completely different. You cheated on her repeatedly and expected her to marry you. During Labor Day, I was not with Rory. I was completely single and anyway, I don't remember a thing, it was a drunken mistake. You suggested to Rory that I am the same as I was in College. You are once again playing with her mind. I won't accept you meddling."

"Are you so sure you're different than when in College? We did not force you to drink Finn; we did not put you in bed with Madeline. Both of you flirted. It was consensual."

"Didn't you notice I don't usually get drunk anymore? Are you just holding on to what we were in College? You don't even see that I've changed. What is it exactly that you want? Is it to have once again your drunken friend that did more of a mess than you do or is it that you can't stand that Rory and I love each other?"

"Oh right. Like you're in love with her already. Come on Finn… you have not been with her for a month."

"What does that change to anything? It is not the length of time we've been together but the strength of what we feel. I knew I loved her before I even kissed her. Fuck, you deliberately hurt her today Logan. You hurt her and you hurt me. Are you so conceited that you want to destroy any possibility of her being happy with anyone else? Are you so unhappy with your life that you can't stand others being happy even your friends?"

"I did not mean to break you two up Finn. But come on, you and Ace? That couldn't last."

"Why wouldn't it last? You don't have a say in it. And because you couldn't keep her, does not mean I won't."

"Come on Finn. I know you… Ace won't be able to satisfy you. I was with her; I know. She is not…"

"Don't continue on that line, Mate. Anyway, you don't know me, you knew me, big difference. You have no idea of what we are together. I guess you are so focused on yourself that you don't know your friends anymore. I can't figure out why I was friends with you now. And by the way, you did not break us up. You've hurt us, that is true but we will work through it. And don't bother expecting us on Thanksgiving."

"Come on Finn. Friends can be honest with each other."

"That is not honesty Logan. That is you being an asshole to two people you did call friends. Now enjoy yourself in your new life. And don't bother calling again."

"Finn I am sorry." But Finn hung up the phone and blocked immediately Logan's number.

"Argh! Fuck! Good thing there is an ocean in between us" Finn said loudly.

His home line just started ringing. He looked at the number and saw that it was an oversea call. He did not answer it. Ten minutes after, it rang again. This time it was Lorelei calling.

"Hello Doll, I'm sorry but Rory already Left."

"I know Finn. Can you tell me what exactly happened to you two this morning? I talked to Rory but I want to hear from you as I did like you and I usually am a good judge of character… also my mother is not that found of you which is a plus."

Finn sighed…

"Lorelei, you won't like me anymore. Logan called this morning and he told Rory about a one night stand I had Labor Day week-end. Rory was hurt as I had not told her, honestly I had kind of forgotten about it."

"Finn! What a mess, you should have told her. But I thought you had changed your ways a while back… Did you lie to Rory? Why would Logan tell her that? Didn't he hurt her enough already? You really have great friends you know. "

"I know. I just talked to the jerk. It was a complete mistake… I got drunk, I have no idea what happened and found Madeline in my bed the next day. I honestly don't even like the girl."

"You know she knows her don't you? It does make it worst. "

"I know, but back then, I was just hurt Rory had wanted to get back with Logan. I couldn't believe it after everything. But I know I have no excuse. It was one mistake, a single one. I honestly had not been acting like this for almost a year."

"I don't know why but I believe you. Actually, I do know why. I see the way you look at Rory. I know you love her and won't hurt her. I have no idea how you came to love her so quickly but I trust you."

"It means a lot that you do. To be completely honest, I have cared for Rory for a lot longer than I should admit. I was glad she said no to Logan. I couldn't stand the way he treated her. But then, I was not in love with her yet. It all changed this summer."

"So what will you do now? "

"Hope Rory will forgive me. We parted OK I think. Shaky but OK. I have to trust that we will overcome this."

"You know she is wary after the story with Logan. So be patient. She might back out a bit now. I know my daughter and if you let a slight doubt creep in her mind, she will run. She is just scared of getting hurt again."

"I know. I just hope she got to know me well enough to know I was completely honest with her this morning."

"I know, and I believe she does… It will be ok. But Finn, don't hurt her, seriously if you ever have any doubt about your feeling, let her go. I really hope though you'll stick around. I can see you two together in the long run."

"I hope so too. Thanks Lorelei."

"Call her later today… she should be at her hotel around 5pm."

"I intend to."

After this conversation, Finn felt he needed to blow up some steam. He decided to go to the Gym and have a workout. He had not been all week anyway. He decided to talk to his older sister and was hoping to have some tips on how to get his relationship with Rory back to how it was before. Problem was that Eileen is in Australia… time difference 12 hours so it was currently night.

At 5h15 Finn decided to call Rory. He was nervous, hoping she would pick up the phone and not let him go to voicemail. Unfortunately she did not answer.

"Hi Love. I just wanted to see with you if you arrived safe and sound. Call me back. "

At a quarter to six, he was getting anxious. She should have called back. He needed to find something to occupy his mind. He was looking at the liquor cabinet but knew he shouldn't turn to liquor for stress relief. That was what caused all of this. It wouldn't be of any help. He decided to call Colin. He needed to let him know that he wouldn't be going to London next month anyway.

"Colin, mate. How are you?"

"Good Finn, pretty good. How about you? How was Rory's visit this week?"

"It felt really good to spend some time with her. The week went by without a hitch until this morning."

"I was wondering if you would mention."

"So you've talked to Logan?"

"He called. But no, I haven't talked to him. Steph did."

"So you know what happened? "

"Reader's digest version I guess. Steph did not allow me to talk to him. She hung up and forbade me to call him."

"Don't shun him on my account. I am not talking to the jerk but I am not asking you guys to get involved. "

"Then blame it on Feminine solidarity. Stephanie has been talking to Rory for almost an hour, right after Logan called. They just hung up before you called. She now feels responsible for the whole thing."

"Ho! It's not her fault I'm a drunken flirt. Put her on the line."

"Take care Finn… everything will be fine with you and Rory."

"How do you know?"

"Call it a hunch."

"OK, thanks mate. Bye the way, I'm not going to London on Thanksgiving."

"I thought so neither are we… I think. Here's Steph."

"Hey Finny! Why aren't you on the phone with Rory?"

"Because she did not call me back."

"Oh… I just hung up with her before you called. "

"I know Colin just told me. I'm afraid I've screwed it up Steph."

"OH… Finn. It's my entire fault, not yours. I shouldn't have invited Madeline and Louise. I knew how they were. I feel responsible. But you'll make it work Finn. Rory loves you. By the way, we're not talking to Logan either."

"Steph, Colin Logan and you were best friends since you were born. You can't stop talk to him. "

"He was your best friend too and you decided not to talk to him. Anyway, I feel bad not having kept contact with Rory before so now I am siding with you guys. We'll let him stew for a bit at least."

"Steph, I am not asking you to pick a side. In a way, it is good that Rory knows now. I just wish I had been upfront about it before hand but I really don't remember a thing about that night. Now, I am so scared to screw this relationship up. I love her, I never felt like this before. I just feel I need her as much as I need air."

"Good thing then that she loves you back. Don't worry. Just be patient and honest with her. She is just a bit wary with your past now. Afraid of how you'll handle the distance."

"I kind of got that. Steph, I have someone on the other line… probably her. Talk to you later?"

"Yep. Love you Finn."

"Finn Morgan speaking."

"Hi Finn. It's me, Rory"

"Hey love. I was getting worried there. You arrived safe and sound?"

"Yes, I did. Thanks. Sorry to call you back late. Stephanie called. We've been talking for a while. Then I went for coffee before calling you back."

"It's OK Love. No need to justify. Your flight was good?"

"Yeah. I'm just not feeling that good now. That's all."

"I know love. Neither am I. Are we OK?"

"Yes."

"You're sure there is nothing you want for us to talk about?"

"No we're OK Finn. So what were you up to?"

"Nothing much. I talked to Colin, to let him know we won't be going to London in November."

"Finn if you want to go, go."

"I don't want to go and visit that jerk."

"Finn Logan is your friend. "

"Correction, Logan was my friend. Now he's the jerk that tried to break us up."

"But he didn't."

"So… he still meddled."

"You talked to him?"

"Yes, I did. Told him not to bug us anymore."

"Finn, I don't want you to screw up a friendship over this. "

"Rory, you don't understand… I love you. And it is not just about us… it is about him not accepting that I have changed."

"But have you really? Was Labor Day just a fluke or is it more."

"Rory, please, you know me better than that. I can't believe you are asking me this. I did act out in High school and College, and I did it because everyone was acting this way, and I did it better than all the rest. But it was never me, never who I was deep down. Talk to my mom, she'll tell you."

"I'm sorry. But I am so afraid I'll lose you with the distance. And I am so different than you, than all your friends."

"But that is what I love about you. Not the distance of course. But the fact that you are different than everyone I've known so far. The fact that you surprise me like with the Rocky Horror show we went to. We are more alike deep down than most of my friends by the way. You remind me so much of my sisters and my mom. You're sweet and calm and caring. I love you Rory."

"I love you too Finn. I wish I wasn't so scared, I can't help it, it's in me."

"Then I'll just need to reassure you. I am totally yours."

"Finn, I've got to go. I still need to talk to my mother and get ready for tomorrow… I haven't read my email since Sunday morning."

"Fine love. We'll talk tomorrow… kiss you."

"Me too. Bye Finn."

Finn wasn't reassured much by this conversation but he needed to trust that Rory had learned to know him over the last few months. He talked to his sister late at night. She scolded him on having relapsed to his old ways even if for only one night.

Later that night Rory talked to her mom once again. Somewhat reassured about Finn and her but still wary on the trusting issue. Rory was afraid of being hurt again. Her past experiences with guys were not positive… Dean, Jess, Logan… they all ended up disappointing her. How could she put her heart on the line when she risked being hurt again? Then again, how could she not. When she was with Finn she felt as she had never had before. He made her alive. With Logan she had been focused on being able to get her dream job, they were focused on business… now, with Finn she felt she could be her true self… she felt she could hope to a dream life… not only her dream job. Deep down, she knew he could offer her everything and more.

* * *

><p>During the next week, Rory and Finn talked on the phone as usual but the conversation seemed to be more on casual topics, their respective work; their families. Rory was avoiding any personal topic or anything emotional. Finn was trying to get her to open up more about her worries, he wanted to reassure her. At the same time, he was hurt that she seemed not to trust him enough to confide what she felt. He knew if they wanted to get passed this, they needed to discuss it. On the next Friday morning, as he was finishing up some reports and analysis that the board of trustees had requested for his business venture, he decided to stop trying from a distance and go meet her in person. She was in Indianapolis; he packed up quickly and called his father.<p>

"Dad"

"Finn, how are you. Just received your documents… we will probably be able to get back to you on the project early next week. We are meeting on Tuesday."

"Thanks, that's not why I called. Can I borrow the jet?"

"Are you planning a boy's week-end with Colin?"

"No, meeting with Rory."

"Oh… are you guys OK. I like that girl. She is sweet, different."

"I know mom talked to you about it. We could be better, but we'reOK. That is what she keeps saying anyway. But I feel her backing out. Distancing herself… I need to be able to tell her in person how I feel, make her see how much I love her."

"So yes, take it."

"Thanks"

Finn went back to his loft and packed up for a couple of days. He was feeling really nervous. He wanted to surprise Rory. Then again, he was afraid she would just back away… he needed to know his chances. He needed to talk to Lorelei.

"Hello Mr. Morgan. Lorelei's stuck doing the time warp, Magenta speaking, can I help you?"

"Lorelei… I need to talk to you. "

"Hmm you sound really serious. Is everything OK with Rory?"

"I think so. I haven't talked to her today."

"You haven't? That is not good. I told her to give you a call earlier."

"Why, is everything OK?"

"Well. She sounded really bummed for a couple of days. She does not tell me much. If you hadn't called I would be under the impression you broke up with her. But I did not want to ask. "

"I have no intention to do so whatsoever. I'm going to kill Logan if this breaks us up. Lorelei, I was on my way to see Rory this afternoon. Can you just make sure she is at her hotel around 5, I shouldn't be much later than that. I just need to run some errands and then I am on the way to the airport."

"OK, I'll call her this afternoon and make sure I keep her there. Finn, she does love you. She is just trying to protect herself from being hurt again."

"But hurting her is the last thing I could do. I love her more than I can say."

"I believe you. But she needs to learn to trust again."

"I know but I am not sure what more I could do to gain her trust. I, myself, never did anything to lose it."

"I know Finn. Don't lose faith in both of you."

"Thanks Lorelei."

He hung up and then headed out his loft hoping that he will be able to show her he is trustworthy.

Around 4h30 Lorelei is back home and calls Rory.

"Hey mom. I just came back."

"So how was your day sweets. Anything good?"

"There was not event to cover today. I just hung out."

"Are you going out tonight?"

"Some are going to a bar later but I rented some movies and bought ice cream. I am in for the night. I just want to be in my bubble."

"Hun. What type of ice cream?"

"Rocky Roads"

"Rory, rocky roads is your wallowing ice cream. What is going on with you? Did you guys break up?" Lorelei asked trying to sound concerned but not showing she knew the answer.

"Not yet… but I don't know. Our conversations are stalling lately. I don't know why but I can't help being afraid he will do like Logan and cheat. He used to have the flavor of the week and now, it me and I can't give him the excitement and I am on the road. We don't see each other much."

"Rory, I think that you are hiding out, trying to push him away because you're scared. But don't you see that doing that you hurt yourself and Finn. I've done it enough to know. And you are more than enough for a man. You are strong and independent, caring and fun. And honestly, I think Finn loves you for just being you."

"I know; I do trust Finn. But I am screwing up his friendship with Logan. And if he was not with me, he could find someone that could be with him all the time. Not travelling non-stop throughout America and that he does not get to be with for more than a few days every month."

"Come on Rory. He does not care about this. You know he is ok with you being on the road. "

"Thing is I am starting not to be ok with it myself. I am starting to want out. I feel I don't belong anywhere."

"Why didn't you tell him? Don't you think he'll worry if you're distancing yourself? Hun, he loves you, you should be honest with him. Let him know that it is not him you doubt but your current situation."

"Maybe… but what if I do leave the trail. Maybe we are not meant to be and if we end up in the same city he might get bored with me."

At that moment Rory heard someone knocking at the door.

"Hold on mom, it must be Catherine asking me once again if I want to go with them."

Rory opened the door but no-one was there. She looked over the hallway and when backing up into the room she saw an envelope on the floor. Her name was typed on the front. "Mom I just received a letter."

"What does it say?"

"Hold on"

Inside the envelop was a lavender parchment with silver writings where Rory read

"Rory,

I borrowed someone else's words as it summed up how I feel for you.

_**i carry your heart with me by E. E. Cummings**_

_i carry your heart with me(i carry it in  
>my heart)i am never without it(anywhere<br>i go you go,my dear; and whatever is done  
>by only me is your doing,my darling)<br>i fear  
>no fate(for you are my fate,my sweet)i want<br>no world(for beautiful you are my world,my true)  
>and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant<br>and whatever a sun will always sing is you_

here is the deepest secret nobody knows  
>(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud<br>and the sky of the sky of a tree called life;which grows  
>higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide)<br>and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart

i carry your heart(i carry it in my heart)

I love you Rory,

Finn."

Rory finished reading the poem and tears were silently running on her cheeks.

"Rory, you're still there?"

"Mom, can I call you back." She says with tears in her eyes

"What is it hun. You OK?"

"I just need to call Finn."

"OK, call me back tomorrow then." Lorelei answered as she knew Finn was either there or coming soon.

As Rory hung up, she heard a knock again at the door. She was about to dial Finn's number she went to the door and opening it she saw Finn standing there wearing a black suite with purple shirt and a purple and silver tie. She looked up into his eyes and realized the love and concern they were showing. She just jumped into his arms and whispered to his ears "I love you Finn. Thank you!". He hugged her back and was finally able to breathe as he knew then that they would be ok, that she was not holding back on him. He kissed her passionately and when they broke apart he asked "Can I come in?"

Rory laughed and she pulled him in but answered "I don't know, was I expecting such an elegant visitor tonight?"

"I thought I'd surprise you with a nice dinner. What have you got there?" He asked pointing to the letter and smiling.

"Well, I guess it is my first love letter from my boyfriend."

"Won't he be jealous if you go on a date with me?"

"He might but I'll just tell him that someone equally romantic just showed up at my door and I couldn't help myself as he was also an handsome exotic Aussie."

"Hey love" Finn said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her once again. "I've missed you, missed kissing you, missed touching you, missed holding you, and missed talking to you and most of all missed being with you." He said softly kissing her in between statements.

"I've missed all of that too with you. I'm sorry if I made you worry. I never doubted you Finn. I trust you. Wait… did my mom know about you coming?"

"Maybe. I might have called her to make sure you were in your room when I arrived."

"So you should thank her later."

"Oh yes, I intend to… if you hadn't been there, my plan would have been completely screwed."

"Not only for that, she has just helped me realize something."

"And what is it?"

"Can we discuss it later? How long are you here for?"

"I only need to be back in New York on Monday. But now, how about you get ready for a night on the town with yours truly."

"Where are you taking me? By the look of you, I need to wear something fancy."

"Fancy, not necessarily… but sexy might be good… for me." Finn said wiggling his eyebrows.

Rory laughed on the way to the bathroom where she took a quick shower and started to dress and put on makeup. She now was feeling like everything would settle itself. She had had one look at Finn and she knew he loved her and she loved him. No matter the distance or the work, or the conflict Logan, as long as they were together, it would be ok.

Finn had reserved a table at Rick's Café Boatyard. He sat in a chair in Rory's room and saw the ice cream container on the table…

"Rory, love, your ice cream is melting." He called her.

"Don't worry about it throw it away, I don't need it anymore."

Finn did not much understand but complied anyway. Then he saw her coming out of the bathroom. She was wearing a black cocktail dress that left her shoulders bare and skirt of the dress just above her knee. She was looking perfect to him.

"How is it that every time I see you, you get more beautiful? You look stunning Love. "

"Well, with you looking all handsome I had to compete… "

Rory walked towards Finn and she tenderly kissed him. "I'm sorry Finn if I scared you. I didn't mean to, I've been just doing a lot of thinking."

"Love, we said we'd talk later… so are you all set."

"Yes"

"You sure? I would think you would need shoes before. "

Rory put on her heels and they were on the way. "Are you staying with me or are you staying in another hotel?"

"If you don't mind this week-end I'll let you treat me to a romantic rendez-vous at the Holiday Inn."

"Of course, although there is an event tomorrow to cover."

"I know… I have an invite to assist."

"I will never get used to you society guys and the pull you have."

They left in the limo Finn had reserved for the night. They had a great meal and talked getting comfortable again with one another. As the evening advanced both felt eager to get back at the hotel to enjoy each other a bit more intimately. While waiting for desert, Rory went to the restroom and when she came back she found, in between her plate and her coffee cup, a small box wrapped in purple paper. She sat and looked at Finn who was smiling at her.

"It's yours Love, Open it."

"Finn, you have to stop buying me stuff."

"Rory, please open it before saying anything."

Rory opened the box and she found in a keychain and a key. On the keychain there was a small heart pendant on which the following inscription was "Please carry my heart with you. Finn". And one key.

"Finn?"

"This is a key to my Loft in New York. I want you to know that you are always welcome at my place and I invite you to use it as often as you want." He said smiling.

"This is just… thank you. But this is way too fast Finn."

"No, I don't agree. Yes, it would be quick to move in together but although I wish we would, you are on the road so still only a fantasy of mine. But giving you my key means that you can come in any time, drop by even for a surprise visit."

"What?"

"I thought it would be a way to show you that you can trust me. That you should feel safe coming into my place anytime you wanted. And by the way, you would also be welcomed anytime at my parents."

"Thank you Finn. Not sure that I want to use it without you waiting for me."

"I wish you would… I dream about you coming in during the night and waking me up, hopefully naked." Finn said smiling and taking Rory's hand.

"Finn I'm trying to be serious."

"I know love. So you want for us to go over the event of the last week?"

"Yeah… I am sorry for distancing myself. I just had a lot to think about."

"Rory, Love, you're scaring me." Finn said suddenly letting go of her hand.

"No, Finn, I love you, don't worry. It's not that kind of talk." Rory said looking straight into Finn's eyes before she continues.

"Let's see where to begin. When you told me you had slept with Madeline on Labor Day week-end, I was jealous, yes. I was most of all hurt. But not because you slept with her. It was more because you did not tell me earlier that you had a night of drunkenness. You've changed Finn. And if you spent a night getting drunk it's because something bothered you, and you did not share what it was with me. Then, I got scared that you would go back to your old ways."

"Rory, I am passed that, you know. You're right; I was upset about our fight from the day before. I was upset because I had started having feelings for you and knowing that you had seriously considered getting back to Logan made me sad. I couldn't tell you how I felt then. You had just had your heart broken. I am sorry. I know it was a mistake. And I'm not about to repeat."

"I'm ok though. Please, let me continue. After that morning, when I was alone at the airport, I just started to get scared that you would do it again. Get drunk and you know… but I was more scared that you would get bored of me."

"What?"

"That you would get bored of me. The distance, the fact that we don't see each other for weeks at a time. And then I also got scared that I would be boring you. What if you one day want more than I can give you."

"Rory, Love. I will never get bored of you. Don't you see that you are more than I could have ever wanted? I never met anyone else with whom I wanted to spend every little minutes of my time. With whom I wanted to share all that I do and have because otherwise, it is not worth doing or having. I love you. I could never be bored by you since you surprise me every time we speak or meet."

"Thank you for saying so. Because now, I am starting to want out of the campaign trail. I realized talking to my mom that yes this job is giving me a lot but I am loosing myself. I don't like always being on the road. I want to settle somewhere. I have lost my sense of belonging. You know, I feel like I have lost my anchor. It used to be my mom and now, I'm not sure. I… I feel like I want it to be you. And that scares me. It scares me but at the same time, it excites me. I am sorry that it scares me."

"Don't be Love. But how do you feel now?"

"In Omnia Paratus?"

"What?"

"Well, I can't hide behind my fears Finn. If I want to live life and get my dream life, I need to stop hiding and jump into life and there is no one I would rather do it with than you. I know it is too fast for you to be my anchor but slowly I could see myself getting there. You make me alive Finn. With you, I want to experience everything to the fullest."

"Rory, come here." And Finn leaned in to give Rory a kiss filled with all the emotion and passion he wanted to share with her. They paid the bill and then they quickly went to the hotel. They both gave into the passion without any restraints that night. Making love and sharing an intimacy that neither had ever felt.

Author's note : I had thought of making this chapter longer but it felt natural to end it there. Reviews will be appreciated!

And once again, thanks to all that, review put an alert or put this story in their favorites...


	13. Chapter 13 : Thanksgiving is a holiday

Author's note : Thank you to all of you that put this story in your favorites and alerts. Bigger thank you to all that reviewed the last chapter and those before. The more I hear from you, the more I want to write...

Of course, I do not own Gilmore Girls... Now a part of this plot was an idea given by merdarkandtwisty I hope you'll like the twist I gave your suggestion...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 : Thanksgiving <strong>

Rory was sitting in the airport waiting. She was working on her article from the day. Barack Obama had announced today that Oprah Winfrey supporting his candidacy. This could surely be one of the turning point for Mr. Obama's campaign. Rory had learned to look up to Mr. Obama's style. But having someone that popular in your team surely would send a message. Rory was almost done with her article. She needed to run the grammar check and then upon her arrival where she could use a more secure connection, she would only need to upload her article for submission then, she could focus on her boyfriend, for 5 days.

She really was looking forward to seeing Finn again. It had been less than two weeks since his visit. But she was eager to see him and just spend some time with him. And to be honest, she longed touching and kissing him. Every morning for the last 10 days she had wished he was there when she woke up. Waking up with him made her feel like the day ahead would be positive. She loved hearing his small snoring, she loved that he would not let her get up until she had kissed him numerous times. Maybe she would get tired of this if it was every morning but now, in the last month, she had only woken up 5 times with him. She wanted more; so much more.

She suddenly felt something warm and gooey-like on her arm. Coming back to reality, she turned to look at her arm and she saw it was a baby's spat. The mother sitting beside her looked at her with an apologizing look.

"I'm so sorry… she usually does not spit that much. Here, you'll be able to get most of it off with those wet wipes." The mother said giving Rory some baby wipes.

"That's ok… she couldn't help herself I guess." Rory answered looking at the baby on its mother's shoulder.

Rory cleaned the spill over her shirt and put back her computer in the computer bag. She then went to the trashcan to get rid of her empty coffee cup and the wipes. When she came back to her seat the mother had her baby in her arms and she was sleeping. The man that was with them just before had left.

"She is really cute. How old is she?"

"She's almost 6 months old." The woman had an Australian accent.

"Are you here on vacation?"

"Yes and no. My husband is here for his work; he came to participate into a symposium and wanted to visit some of the research facilities as he wants to establish one back home. But once done, we're staying with family on the east coast."

"And you are from Australia?"

"Nearby Sydney, the accent is a giveaway isn't it?"

"Kind of, if one you recognize it." She thought about Finn and sighed.

Suddenly there was a distinct smell that indicated that the baby needed a diaper change. The woman's husband was still not back.

"Do you mind looking after our bags? I kind of need to go to the restrooms."

"Of course, no problem, they still haven't called my flight anyway."

"Thanks."

The woman went to the restroom. She reminded Rory of someone but she could not figure out who it was. It was not long before the woman came back.

"Are you going home for the holiday?" The lady asked her.

"Yes, first stop New York, my boyfriend is picking me up, he's also Australian by the way. Then we're off to Stars Hollow, my home town."

"My name is Eileen by the way, my husband who should be back soon is XXXXX and my daughter's name is Aurelia."

"Wow Aurelia, such beautiful name. My name is Lorelei." Rory had used Lorelei on the trail as it was her official name and was what was on her press card. For security reason, it was easier. She had gotten used to present herself under that name now.

"Lorelei is also a nice name. Not very frequent."

"Except in my house, my mom was also named Lorelei, she figured if man gave their names to their sons, and so could women. I guess drugs helped her reasoning at that time."

"Oh, I can understand that. But for us, we had chosen before."

Eileen's husband arrived at that time with 3 coffees. He handed one to his wife, one to Rory and took the last one.

"Thank you, you did not have to do so. I was about to head out myself for another one."

"It's my pleasure, and we might have ruined your shirt there."

"Don't worry… nothing that can't be washed off."

"You have a great concentration by the way; Aurelia's crying did not seem to bother you at all while you were on your computer. Didn't you worry you'd miss your plane?"

"Not really, I arrived really early and tried to get an earlier flight. Unfortunately, it was not possible with the holidays. My flight should be boarding in an hour or so now."

"We missed our connection flight. Now we are on Standby for the next flight to New York. Hopefully we'll get it. We weren't supposed to be back today I just wanted to surprise everyone by arriving a day early."

"That's nice."

Rory and Eileen talked for a while before they were called to board on the plane. Rory liked that woman. She really felt there was something familiar but she did not want to ask if she knew Finn. She did not want to look like the girl who thought everyone knew everyone in Australia… she hated when people assumed she knew everyone from Hartford because she went to school there. Once they boarded Rory found herself sitting beside Eileen and they continued talking during the flight home. Rory offered to hold the baby for a while when Eileen needed to go to the restroom and her husband was sleeping. She would never admit it but while she held the baby, she wondered if she would be a good mother. She had had a wonderful mom and even though she was not perfect, she would not change anything about her upbringing. Would she be as good as her own mother? She just laughed at herself for thinking this when she had just been with Finn for a couple of month and they had barely gotten to spend some time together so this was not a subject she would bring up in the near future.

When they announced they were arriving in New York, Rory was just really excited about meeting Finn. She would be in his arms in less than half an hour. In one hour she would probably at his place doing well… a smile appeared on her face and she felt her cheeks blush a little when Eileen looked at her and asked: "What brought on such a nice smile on your face?"

"Hmmm, just really happy to arrive and see my boyfriend." They had not talked about her job.

"You see, I am on the road for work as a reporter for Barack Obama's campaign. And we got together just a bit more than a month ago so I did not get to spend much time with him. As I am getting so close well, I just thought about our reunion."

"I see… wait you said your name is Lorelei? Wouldn't your last name be Gilmore by any chance?"

"Yes, how, what?"

"Oh! This is so weird he always uses the name Rory, never Lorelei. I finally meet you! I'm Finn's sister."

"No! I was wondering but did not want to ask. I did not want to look like that American that believed Australia is so small that everyone knew everyone. And yes, I go more by Rory than Lorelei although it is my official name."

"So, thinking of Finn made you blush he!"

"Well…"

"Sorry… Finn mentioned that you were kind of shy. Oh, would you mind if we played a trick on him? My family does not know I am coming back today, they expect us only on Friday."

* * *

><p>Finn was waiting in the airport. He was quite impatient to see Rory again. He could not stand still. He knew her plane had landed as he had made sure it was on time before leaving the loft. He had prepared a bit of a snack for both of them when they arrived. A dark chocolate cake with caramel and pecans on top, a good porto was also awaiting them and of course Coffee would be ready when they came in. He could not figure out why it took her so long before getting here. He once more looked over the luggage claim section and no sight of Rory when suddenly.<p>

"Finn! Finn! Over here!"

He looked at his left and there was Eileen with her husband and baby. He walked towards them still trying to see Rory in the sea of people waiting for their luggage.

"Hi Finn, how did you know we were coming tonight? It is so nice of you to pick us up."

"I, well, I am not here for you. What are you doing here; I thought you would be back only on Friday." He hugged his older sister and shook hand with his brother in law. He then looked at his niece all sleeping peacefully bunched up in a baby carrier on her sister's front.

"Yeah, we bumped some people when we were in Chicago. This girl, she was really pissed at us. She was coming to meet her boyfriend or something. But there was no way we could get separated. So we managed to get our way, isn't it great to have money."

Finn couldn't believe what he was hearing. It really was not like his sister.

"Wait do you remember what this girl looked like?"

"Yeah, she was about 5,7, brown wavy hair, deep blue eyes. She was gorgeous… another perk, those girl usually have everything they want just by batting eyelashes… did not work this time. She had a computer bag and was drinking coffee." Eileen said trying to keep a straight face. Her husband had gone to rent a car for the rest of their visit.

"Oh my god Eileen… you" Finn was getting really pissed as he realized his sister had bumped Rory. "How could you… that girl had a ticket."

"How do you know, might have been stand by?"

"You fucking bumped Rory out of her plane Eileen. What happened to you, you usually don't do this kind of stuff… I used to, not you."

And Finn's phone rang…

"Hello" he answered and couldn't keep the irritation from showing.

"Finn, is that a way to speak to your girlfriend?"

"Sorry Love, I just bumped into my sister, Eileen, and I am pissed at her."

"Why is that?"

"Forget it." He answered hoping Rory never knew who had bumped her from her flight. "Why didn't you call earlier, I wouldn't have been at the airport waiting aimlessly."

"Are you saying you are pissed that you had to pick me up."

"Rory, you're stuck in Chicago." Finn sighed and looked angrily at his sister who could not hold her laughing anymore.

"Finn Morgan, If you would just stop flirting with the nice redhead and turned around you'd see I am right here. Getting irritated that my boyfriend ignores me."

Finn turned around, quite confuse of what had been going on.

"What! Love, come here I thought you'd been stuck in Chicago." Finn hugged Rory and he kissed her forgetting his sister for a minute or two. Until they heard her coughing behind him… He turned around to look at his sister with a big bright smile. He looked back at Rory who was also trying to keep her laughter from coming out.

"Gotcha!" His sister said and both girls were smiling.

"Oh, my god, we had you so worked up." Rory added.

"How?" He could not believe what had happened.

"Finn, we were just having fun with you… Rory and I met at the airport in Chicago and we talked for a while. In the plane, we were sitting beside each other and we then realized that this was a case of the 6 degrees of separation… well in our case 1 degree. Still we came up with a plan to mess with you."

"Oh, I am going to get back to you for this… and you" he turned to Rory "well, you nah… I just missed you too much. Come here." He kissed her again.

"Do you need for us to drive you to mom and pop's?"

"No we want to have our car so we were taking a rental. You kids go and enjoy yourself… I know for a fact that Rory was looking forward to some alone time." Eileen added smirking at the both of them and Rory blushed once more while Finn couldn't help but smile.

"Well, then, let's not keep her waiting…" They hugged once more Eileen and Finn kissed his niece on the head. "Tell mom and dad that we'll let them know what time we're expected at the Gilmore's tomorrow." Rory added "If you want to come, let me know, I have pull there!"

Finn picked up Rory's luggage and they headed to his car. When all her stuff was in the trunk he turned around… "Now let me kiss you properly" And he bent down to kiss her passionately pushing her into the car. When they came up for air, he whispered in her ears "and I am also looking forward to some alone time…" she smiled at him and was about to kiss him once more but he pulled away… "hu-hu… after what you pulled just now." He said and opened her door for her. He added… "I really did not think you had it in you." He then went around the car.

"Ah but you forget my retaliation for the stunt you guys put me through in College."

"Right… true, it was a very well thought plan. But if you start getting with my sibling against me, I'm going to get on it with Lorelei. "

"Oh please don't… she knows way too much."

"In that case, do we have a deal?"

"You got it! Now drive… Or I might jump you in the car!" Finn's mouth just opened in surprise.

"Miss Gilmore! Please do… Doing it in public places is always very exciting." Rory blushed deeply. But Finn burst out laughing... "I know it's not really your thing… but saying you'd jump me wasn't either, it's a bit more my style." He said while backing out of the parking and driving away. "By the way Rory Gilmore, I love you and I missed you!"

"I love you too Finnegan Morgan and I have missed you more."

A couple of hours afterwards, Rory and Finn were in bed. It was a bit passed midnight. Finn was slowly kissing Rory's shoulder as she was half asleep. They had made love, connecting once more into a Universe neither had known with anyone else. It was as if nothing else mattered, nothing else existed when they were giving into this kind of passion. The longing probably was part of it but it was more. Rory suddenly turned around and kissed Finn. "Finn, I'm kind of hungry right now." It was around 1 am.

"Yes, right, I have something prepared for you love. You want me to bring it to bed or you want to follow me?

"I'll go with you, I need coffee also."

"Figures"

"What, I haven't had any in 4 hours now… and you just literally exhausted me, don't you want another round?" Rory said putting on a robe Finn had put for her on a chair. While Finn put on pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"God woman, looks like you're hornier than I am." He said laughing.

"Fine then" Rory answered acting insulted "let's eat then sleep if that is what you want."

As she was about to leave the bedroom, Finn put an arm around her waist and stopped her. "Love, I only said looks like; you know I could go on all night if it's with you." And he kissed her making her understand that if she wanted round three could be right now. She even felt him starting to get hard again.

"Well, I think it's going to have to wait a bit, I am really hungry." He just smiled at her and answered "But I am holding you to at least a round three now."

Arriving in the kitchen he just emptied the coffee that had been sitting there for hours and prepared a new brew. He then cut a piece of chocolate cake for each of them and offered her a glass of Porto. She accepted and they both sat on the carpet in the living room putting their plates and glasses on the living room table.

"Oh my god. This cake is unbelievable. Did your mom make it?"

"I am insulted Love, I made that cake."

"You did! You can make such a god like food? It is almost as good as coffee… I will need this cake every day for the rest of my life now." She took another bite and sighed "I am in heaven now. And come here so that I can thank you for this out of this world, delicious, mind blowing desert." And she kissed him. As they pulled apart, now take another bite and try it with the Porto. You're going to need to kiss me again." He said nodding as she tried it. And he was right. The smell of coffee was now reaching the living room and she suddenly thought how this night was perfect.

The next morning they woke up around noon and stayed in bed cuddling and talking for a while. Rory could not believe that her mother had not called yet. As hunger took the best of them, they got up and headed to the kitchen where Finn started on preparing pancakes and Rory took care of the coffee. Once done, she went to her phone and dialed her mother's number.

"Well, well, you are already out of bed! And I thought you'd be down until 3 pm… didn't you guys do hanky-panky all night?"

"Mom, I am not talking to you about my sex life!" Rory answered and Finn was laughing when he heard her.

"Lorelei, take my word, you don't want to know about our sex life." He shouted so that she could hear him. Rory turned beet red.

"Finn don't encourage her, remember our deal yesterday?"

"Oh right… Lorelei, we were monks yesterday… went to bed at 12 on the dot."

"Like I'm going to believe this. Anyway are you joining us directly at your grandmother's?"

"Yes, we will. Finn and I are meeting you there and we'll be driving afterwards to Stars Hollow. Finn's parents and his sister will be also there. Do you think his older sister could join? She was not supposed to be there but arrived yesterday."

"I don't think it would be a problem. Call your grandmother and let her know though."

"Ok… so how's the day coming along… it's the first time I'll miss Sookie's and Luke's."

"Oh you're not missing anything. I convinced both to have their Dinners tomorrow… so tonight is the Grandparents' Thanksgiving dinner and tomorrow is Sookie's at lunchtime and evening at home with Luke."

"Wow, how did you do that?"

"Well, Luke was really easy, you see, I have something he can't get anywhere else…"

"Ok visual there, I can go without…"

"And Sookie, well, she really misses you and when I said you were bringing your Hot Aussie, she just accepted."

"So it won't be a quiet day then."

"Supper will be just the four of us. That will be quiet."

"Mom, it's never quiet when you are will Finn. Talking of the devil, he just finished preparing breakfast, I gotta go… oh and I am going to bring you the dessert of the gods… don't ask, you'll see."

"OK, hun… love you and say hi to Finn on my behalf."

"Will do… see you tonight."

"Breakfast is served Milady." Finn said as he was presenting her pancakes with a mountain of berries. "Maple syrup?"

"Please."

He complied and asked "So it seems we're going to have a busy time at your mom's?"

"Yeah, sorry." She starts to eat her breakfast.

"I wasn't expecting different… but can we meet with Colin and Steph on Saturday? They will be in Hartford visiting family."

"That would be nice." She said as Finn was pouring coffee and putting the cups in front of their stools as they were sitting on the island.

"OK. So now where was I, Oh yes here?" Rory takes her fork with a piece of pancakes dripping in syrup and puts it in her mouth and moans as she swallows it. "This is heaven once again." She then takes a strawberry and brings it to her mouth she bites into it as she is looking at Finn and then closed her eyes licked her lips sensually "Hmm, soo good" she then look up at Finn as he bent to kiss her, a kiss that shows clearly the desire he felt for her.

"Well, I guess breakfast will have to wait cause I certainly do not have any restraint when you are such a tease." And Finn took her in his arms and brought her back to the bedroom, kissing her on the way. "And you taste so sweetly this morning".

Rory and Finn were in the car on their way to her grandparent's. As the invite was sent for 7 pm they had planned to arrive at 6 and have time to change and get ready there and to talk a bit to her grandparents as she had not seen them since her birthday. They had been pleased that Rory was once again with someone from society although they had preferred Logan but with the situation at hand, and with what Finn had done on her birthday, they were thrilled about the relationship and were eager to get to know his family better. Only his younger brother wouldn't be there now.

"Finn, did you hear anything about Logan?" Finn was driving.

Finn sighed and he went for his cup of coffee.

"He called, many times and left messages. I still haven't called him back. I don't know Rory; he tried to mess us up. He says he did not mean to tell you still, I think his subconscious made him do it. Rory, our relationship is the best thing that happened. I don't remember being this happy in my entire life and he tried to break that. I need to be sure he is ok with us together before I am ok with contacting him again."

"Finn, he is one of your best friends. There's a lot going on in his life right now. He probably needs his friends on his side right now."

"Rory, don't defend him. He almost broke us up. You are worth a thousand of him. If he wants his friend back, he just needs to accept that you and I are in love."

"I am not defending him. But think about it. You guys did everything together. You are like Lane and I. I know you'll regret if you lose his friendship in the long run."

"Well, he should have thought about it before. Can we drop it now?"

"Subject dropped." Rory answered quickly. She did not particularly liked Logan now but she knew Finn and his friendship needed to be back on track for both of them. She would talk about it with Stephanie and Colin, hopefully, they will help.

The rest of the drive went really smoothly as they were talking about their childhood memories about Thanksgiving. Rory was telling him about the last one where they had 3 consecutive dinners in the same evening when suddenly Finn brought up the subject of the upcoming Christmas holidays. They started making plans together and before they knew it, they arrived at the Gilmore's.

* * *

><p>The evening went great Rory looked radiant in another of Daphnee's designer dress, this one deep red and Finn was, as always, stunning in a black 3 piece suit with dark grey shirt and deep red tie. Rory wore her Mickey Mouse necklace which annoyed Emily. They were holding hands throughout the evening, except of course during the meal. They spent a lot of time with Luke and Lorelei who were introduced to Finn's family. They loved Lorelei and Luke and both families spent most of the evening together talking. Finn and Rory danced again as if they were completely alone on the dance floor. They left when guest started to leave as they were tired. As they thanked Emily and Richard and said Goodbye to Finn's family, Lorelei joined them and they all set to leave at the same time.<p>

"Hun, I think I'm going to sleep at Luke's tonight if you don't mind."

Rory couldn't help smiling. "Well, that's ok. But don't do anything I wouldn't do." She said smirking.

"Wow, is my kid finally having impure thoughts! I am shocked."

"Let me tell you Lorelei, your kid has been having a lot of impure thoughts lately" Finn cut in "and I must say, I for one, love it." Rory was blushing.

"Way too much information here." Luke said seriously.

"Now what are we doing with those prude Finn. Right, we find them endearing."

"That we do Lorelei. So I guess we'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, come to Luke's when you're ready for breakfast, he is closed but for family."

"Perfect, I'll get to have Luke's coffee." Rory said with a dreamy voice.

They all went into their cars and drove off towards Stars Hollow for the night. Rory fell asleep in the car and Finn had to wake her when he got into town as he did not remember the way to her mother's house. As she was barely able to walk Finn took her in his arms and brought her all the way into the house and put her in her bed before he went to get their luggage and then was back into Rory's room. He changed and prepared himself to join her in bed as Rory had already drifted back to sleep. He carefully took off her dress and put her in his pajama top before he slipped into the covers and joined her in bed. They slept curled up into one another his hand holding her.

* * *

><p>When Rory woke up the next morning she felt Finn's slow breathing. Smiling, she turned around and breathed in his smell. She kissed his chest; he was the epiphany of man. He had a muscular tanned chest, strong arms. He looked so peaceful and content. She smiled and settled back on his chest listening to his breathing and heartbeat. She fell asleep again in his arms and woke when she felt Finn kiss her head. They stayed like both just absorbed in the moment. After a few minutes, Rory looked up and started kissing Finn once again on his chest and going down. Finn, who had been caressing her back, let out a satisfied grunt. She knew Finn was now awake or at least half awake. She decided to go down on him. She had felt his hardened member on her. She just went under the covers and stared kissing him in the lower abdomen. She had never done it with her previous boyfriend. She never thought she would want to but right now, it just felt like she wanted to give Finn this pleasure.<p>

(FPOV

As I was waking up with Rory in my arms, I felt as if life had given me the world. There is no feeling like waking up with the love of your life in your arms, when nothing awaits you. We could just lie like this for hours if we wanted to. I kissed her on her head as she was sleeping, her head on my chest. She started kissing me and I couldn't help but feel all my desire for her coming, a moan escaped my lips as I feel her getting lower and lower. As she takes off my pj pants, I was thinking she would come back up but to my surprise, she starts… oh god! Never in my wildest dream would I have thought getting such a wakeup call. I had had blow jobs, back in College, when I did not bother doing more with a girl. This though was something else. It was mind blowing. I would have never asked Rory to do something like this, would have felt egoistical. As I was on the brink of ecstasy I manage to say "Love, really close now…" But this only encouraged her and there I was losing contact with reality for a lapse in time. As I get back to my senses, she is back in my arms. I looked at her; I must have had a dopey smile on my face as she started laughing quietly.)

"Good morning love" I said, my voice still a bit harsh, filled with sleep and something more.

"Morning Finn, did I wake you?" She asked with an innocent look in her eyes but a smile that would be forever carved in memory.

"Now, love, if I am not in heaven then yes, you woke me, but please whenever you want to wake me up again, feel free." I say and I kiss her trying to put in the kiss how much I love her and how much I want her. "I now have to return you the favor."

"Oh, no… that was me paying back. But I guess for a first timer, it was not that bad."

"Not that bad, Rory-love, you are a goddess. Never had I felt like this, I prefer working as a team but this was mind blowing." I can't believe she had never done so before… even with Logan. Deep down, it felt good, it shouldn't but still it did.

"You had never had…" And Rory just gestured toward his hips blushing deeply.

I chuckled at her sight before saying "Yes, but it had never felt like you made me feel."

"hmmm. So now how about we head to the shower? We should be at Luke's in less than an hour."

Once they finished getting ready, he looked at Rory. She was wearing a dark denim skirt with black tights and a cream colored cashmere shirt that hugged her body oh so nicely. She put on a tight fitting vest and a scarf. She looked so perfect. Finn had put on dark khakis and a cream colored Irish type sweater. They went by foot to meet up with Lorelei and Luke. They all went to Sookie for the lunch part of the festivities but Luke who was going to the Crap Shack in order to start on Dinner. Everybody enjoyed their days and Finn was once again the center of attention, something he was used to and honestly did not mind. He played with Martha and Davey. Rory couldn't help but see how natural it came to him. She wondered how it was that he fit wherever or whatever he was doing. He fitted right in place in College, partying with friends, he fitted in society and was charming everyone in any event he went to, he fitted in her hometown with all the crazies, and now he fitted with her closest friends and family. Lane was there and she was looking at her friend.

"He is perfect for you isn't he?" Rory was brought back to reality by Lane's voice.

"Yes, I think I just realized that not only do I love him but he just fit in all the facet of my life. I just hope this is going to last."

At that moment Finn looked up to her and smile at her as Martha and Davey were climbing on him once again trying to tickle him.

Rory smiled back. "I love him already so much, I never thought I could love someone this much. It is scary but at the same time, whenever I'm with him, everything feels right in place. "

"Ah! I'm so happy for you. He is really nice, and good looking too… that has to be a plus."

"Well, yes, still that is a double edged knife as I am not always in the same state as he so I worry I could lose him."

"Rory, look at the way he looks at you. No one else exists for him." Lorelei said as she had join the two girls.

"How can you tell?" Rory asked

"Hun, when Finn looks at you, his face light up as if he found the most precious thing in the world. The world could be crumbling down and he would not even notice it."

"Maybe… Mom, would you mind if I spent some of the Christmas holidays away?"

"Weren't you supposed to be with us for the two weeks?"

"Well, I thought we could have a bit of a vacation, alone. In between Christmas here and New Year's in New York."

"Sure hun… I'll be working anyway most of the days in between as I gave some vacation to Michel since he is flying to France. Won't I see you at all on New Year's?"

"Of course you'll see me, if you accept the invitation to Finn's parents. We are to extend the invitation to you. It won't be a huge thing… just a 1st of January dinner with family and friends. Finn thought of hosting the party on the 31st for friends. We're going to see tomorrow with Colin and Steph what are the plans. We were thinking of leaving on the 26th until the 30th."

Finn, hearing his name just joined the girls just as Rory was finishing.

"Of course Lorelei, you will be invited to my party also. But my parents would really like for you to come to New York on New Year's day."

"Well, I need to validate with Luke but as for your party on the 31st, not that I wouldn't like to attend but I think Luke and I would like to do a party of our own… You just need to give me a call at midnight though… well, before 12h30…"

"So when would you be here?"

"Well, since GrandPa and GrandMa are gone for the complete period, it is easier… I thought I could be here on the 23rd and 24th. Then we go to Finn's parents on the 25th, leave for our vacation and then it's the party on the 31st, an evening on the 1st and I am due back on the trail on January 3rd. I am not sure when Finn will join us though."

"Love, I have no intention not to spend every minute that you are here with you. I'll be stuck to you like glue unless you don't want me to."

"Then it's settled… we'll just need to figure out where we'll go on our vacation…"

"Let me surprise you love." Finn said and kissed Rory.

That evening, Lorelei, Luke, Finn and Rory had a great evening having supper, talking and watching movies. Finn laughed so much when Luke and Lorelei told him of the time Luke's Diner had sponsored the girls' soccer team from hell. And when Lorelei and Rory talked about the Bracebridge dinner they had at the Inn. All in all it had been a really nice holiday. Everyone went to bed late and slept like babies. Finn knew Rory would not feel comfortable doing anything with her mom so close by so they just cuddled and he was surprisingly more than ok with it.

The next morning, they were woken up by Luke when he left for the Diner at 5 am. They went back to sleep right away only to be woken up again at 8h30 by Lorelei that was also getting ready. Rory went to the bathroom.

"Mom, why are you up this early?"

"Oh, hun, as I did not work yesterday, I need to get to the Inn this morning and work a bit. I should be done by noon. If you want to, before heading to Hartford you can join me for lunch at Luke's?"

"OK, we'll do… going back to sleep now."

"Sleep hey?"

"Mom! It's 8h30 and Finn is sleeping."

"So, he might not mind." And as if he had been called Finn walked through the door…

"See and he's not even asleep… I'm sure he'd be all for it." Lorelei said sipping her last drop of coffee.

"Geez, Mom, dirty!"

"All for what?" Finn said at the same time and hearing Rory, he realized what they were thinking about so he bent and whispered in Rory's ears "But for your information, I am all for it." And he looked at her smirking and went into the bathroom.

"See you later guys!" Lorelei added passing through the door and leaving the house for her work.

Rory took a cup of coffee and sat at the kitchen table drinking it when Finn walked back.

"Love, way too early to get up… come on back into bed." Without waiting for her answer he gets back into bed.

Rory finished her cup and joined him.

"I knew you also had a dirty mind!" Finn said before he kissed her.

* * *

><p>They were up again around 11 am and got ready to go eat at Luke's. They got their entire luggage in Finn's car and left. They met around two at Colin's Parents house in Hartford. It was almost as big as Logan's house. They were actually just a couple of houses away from Logan's. Rory though she really needed to talk to Colin and Steph about the situation between Finn and Logan. Rory did not know that they did not speak to Logan either. They hung out in an entertainment room. There was a Pool table, a bar, a home theater section, French doors that opened into the in house pool and Jacuzzi. They played poker for a while and then the guys wanted to play pool Rory and Steph decided to sit in the lounge section and just talk.<p>

"Are you coming back often in Hartford?"

"Nope… first time since September. Colin's dad is not often here and whomever his wife is at the moment, she is probably somewhere in the south, sunbathing. My parents well, they are ok but my siblings… urgh!"

"So did you hear anything from… hmmm Logan?"

"Rory! Why are you asking? You're not still…"

"No! No! I am really happy with Finn. It's not that. I just feel responsible for the rift in between Finn and Logan and I want for them to talk again. So how's he doing?"

"I have no idea. We're not talking to him either."

"What! God… please, do… You guys were friends for so long. You have to. You guys were the only good thing he has now with Honor. Please stop this. I honestly don't think he wanted to try to break Finn and I up. Now he has to figure out how to be a dad by himself… he surely won't take advice from his dad!"

"Yeah, I guess. I'll see with Colin. Honestly, I didn't think Colin would stop talking to him. Honor did call once or twice."

"So how is it going with our favorite Australian?"

"God, he's perfect Steph. Back in College, I would have never guessed he could be so…" Rory blushed a bit and Steph teased her.

"Good in bed?"

"Steph! I always thought he would be good in bed, otherwise, a lot of girl would have been a lot less "happy" with him around. No I meant sweet. I mean it's as if he always knows exactly what I need, what I want. I love him."

"It shows… you are actually glowing love, if it would be possible. And he loves you as much, look."

During the time of this conversation the guys were playing pool and talking.

"So you still haven't talked to Logan since Halloween week-end?" Colin asked.

"Nope."

"Finn. Come on, you've got to talk to the guy. He's been feeling really bad about all of this. He did not mean to affect your relationship."

"I thought you and Steph did not speak to him also."

"Steph hasn't. But after 50 messages I talked to him."

"Well, then, he has not apologized to me yet. How am I to trust the guy now? And it's not just about him talking to Rory about Labor Day, it's also that he does not get I am different. He wants to have his drunken friend. He can't stand that now; he's more screwed up than I am."

"So you don't know at all how it's been going on with him."

"I know about him and his family, I know he's struggling and I know Bobbie is having post-partum depression."

"How?"

"Honor."

"So you do still care then."

"Of course I still care. I just don't trust him."

"Finn he does need us. Even Rory. He needs his friends now more than ever."

"Yeah, that's what I'm scared of. Him needing Rory. I can't lose her Colin. She's it mate. That's the woman I'm going to marry."

"Don't worry about it… look at the way she looks at you. She never looked at Logan like this."

And he did look at Rory, God, he could not remember how he lived before she was his now.

… back at the girls…

They both look toward the guys and see Finn is staring at Rory with that look, the one Lorelei had described the day before. Rory smiled at him and he smiled back when Colin poked him with the stick.

"Ouch" Finn said as he looked at Colin and poked him in return. The guys just started a fake fight until the girls approached them.

"Boys, you can continue playing if you want to but Rory and I are going head out to the restaurant now."

"What do you say Colin… do we let those two gorgeous woman go at the pub alone or are we joining them?"

"Well, hmm, now if we let them go alone, what is the chance they'll get hit on by a new generation of gentleman?"

Finn faked thinking for a couple of seconds. "Let's not take our chances Colin." And on that they left for the evening.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this chapter. Review and I'll reward you with a new chapter... of course if you don't like the story well...<p> 


	14. Chapter 14 : First Snow

Author's note : Thank you for reading my stories. I hope you continu enjoying them and reading them. Review to let me know what you think.

Of course I do not own The Gilmore Girls or most of the characters used in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : First snow<strong>

From : Stephanie

To : Logan

Object : We do miss you

Hi Logan,

I know I have refused to talk to you lately. Nonetheless, I miss you. I really wish you'd realize that you what happened was because you couldn't accept that Rory moved on, or that she did with Finn. Honestly, you should see them together, If you did, you would not doubt their relationship. Please learn to accept it and get in touch with them.

We miss you. Honor has been in contact with us so we know what is going on. I also know Colin keeps in contact with you secretly (well not so secretly since I know). Please do not mention it but Rory asked me to try to help things up between you and Finn but I think you should do the first step. You need to make amends, the ball is in your camp. But I don't know if Finn will accept your excuses, worth to try though… you guys need each other.

Try to come for the coming holidays I would like to see you and meet Matthew.

Your Friend,

Stephanie.

* * *

><p>From : Logan<p>

To : Stephanie and Colin

Object : Re: We do miss you

Hi Stephanie,

I was really happy to read your email. It means a lot that you contacted me. In the last month or so I did do a lot of thinking and tried numerous times to contact Finn. I am sorry for what I said to Rory. I did not have the right to instill doubts on her relationship with Finn. But, with everything that was going on, I was jealous. I know I screwed up my own relationship with both of them. I am sorry. And I do want to mend things with them. I will send them an email and let them contact me afterwards.

Things are rough in the house but going fine at work. Bobbie is getting better but still has a hard time taking care of Matthew. I do hope she will be getting better soon cause she is missing so much. Matthew changes everyday. He really is the most precious.

I will arrange to be there around Christmas.

Your friend, Logan

* * *

><p>From : Logan<p>

To : Finn; Rory

Object : I really am sorry guys

Hello Guys,

I know you don't want to hear from me right now. I am really sorry for putting a doubt into your relationship. It was by accident, but you were right, I still do have trouble accepting that you, Rory, is moving on. I am still not 100% ok with it but I am getting there. I do wish you all the happiness both of you deserve and I hope we can get pass this.

My life currently is quite crazy. I don't know if you've heard about it. I work most of the time, I had to hire a nanny since Bobbie is currently in Postpartum depression. She is getting better but still not enough to be left alone with Matthew. When I am home, I take care of the little guy and it is wonderful.

I will be in the Hartford area for the Holidays with Matthew, not sure if Bobbie will come too I would like to meet with you guys, if you are OK with it. I miss both of you.

Take care and I am sorry, really sorry.

Your friend, Logan

* * *

><p>From : Finn<p>

To : Logan

Cc: Rory

Object : Re : I really am sorry guys

Hi mate,

I am glad that you've contacted us Logan. I am getting to a place I can forgive but I need to make sure that you understand that Rory and I are the real deal. We are serious with our relationship and you need to come to terms with it. I will be happy to see you for a beer over the holiday but I can't answer for Rory, she'll answer you herself.

I am sorry your life is a mess right now. I'm sure everything will solve itself in time. Take care of the little huntz.

Your friend, Finn

* * *

><p>From : Rory<p>

To : Logan

CC : Finn

Object : Re : I really am sorry guys.

Hi Logan,

I am glad that you have taken the lead on re-establishing contact with us. I do wish that Finn and you will be able to get back to where you were before. Finn is quite different than he was in college. You need to accept the man he has become. You'll see he is a wonderful friend and he just want to be there for you. At this time, I prefer keeping my distance but once I can be reassured that you have accepted my relationship with Finn, I will be glad to be your friend.

I really do wish Bobbie will get better and that you'll both be able to move on which ever way you decide to.

Rory.

From : Finn

To : Rory

Object : I love you!

Hello Love,

I just read the email you sent to Logan, I love you Rory. Thank you for being there for me, you make me want to be the best I can be. Since you came into my life, I just look forward to our future. I do wish we could spend every single moment of my time with you. When you are near me, I feel alive, I see possibilities for me that I had never thought I could before. I am looking forward to a time we will be able to share our lives completely. You fill my dreams no matter if I am asleep or not.

I am looking forward to hold you again in my arms. I already do miss you. I miss kissing you and making love to you. Honestly, no one had ever occupied my dreams like you do. I long caressing you and feeling your presence. I miss how the slightest of your touch ignite me, makes me lose my senses. You have made me discover a depth in love that is worth more than a thousand stars. I will be thinking of you… Until I can hold you again, I will look forward to our phone date… Your sexy voice will have to sustain me until I can fully show you the extend of my love.

I love you,

Yours, Finn.

* * *

><p>To : Finn<p>

From : Rory

Object : Re : I love you

Finny!

I received your email while I was in the bus and I blushed. You would have found it funny as Katherine was beside me and she could not help notice it.

I miss you too and regarding what I wrote to Logan, I want to say it again to you. You are a wonderful man. When I am with you, I feel safe, I feel as if nothing bad could happen to me. I also wish we could spend every free moment together. The trail is getting to me and not only because I am far from you most of the time but also because life on the road for long periods is quite harsh on anyone.

I am also longing for your kisses and caresses. Making love to you has awakened me to a side of me I did not know I had. When I am with you I feel like a woman when I usually feel like a little girl. You bring that sexual side of me. I wish I could wake up beside you tomorrow and every day afterwards. I love sleeping in your arms and feeling your presence. Even at distance I feel your love.

I love you

Your Rory.

* * *

><p>During the month of December, slowly, Finn and Logan started talking again. Their friendship was not completely up to where it was before but they did talk regularly to the relief of Stephanie and Logan. The gang could be together again. That it, the gang now included Rory and there was the stress of having Finn and Rory with Logan in the same room. The love that was evident when they were together could be a blow to Logan. He was conscious of this and was ready to face it. Logan wanted to show Finn that he was glad that his friend had found happiness and tried to find a way to prove it. With all the contacts he had Bobbie continued doing better with the help of medication and Therapy.<p>

During some of his meeting, he was in contact with some editors from the New York Times and out of nowhere one of them asked if he had really worked with Lorelei Gilmore covering the Obama trail while he was at Yale and working for the University paper. He could not help but put in a good word for Rory and hoped for his two friends that she would get an offer from that paper. He even sent them few articles she had written that he still had copies of.

It was on a Monday morning early December. They day was grey and Rory felt it coming. She had always made fun of her mother's ability to feel snow coming. But, as she found herself alone and deep in her thought, she had a weird feeling like something was about to happen. She looked up the window of the bus she was in and there it was, snow started to fall... Suddenly her cell phone brought her back from her reverie.

"Miss Rory Gilmore?"

"Yes, this is she."

"My name is Gregory Sullivan. I am calling on behalf of the New York Times. We had your resume in our files from when you applied to an internship last spring. We have an opening. It is for a 1 year contract. I was wondering if you were available for an interview, of course that is if you are still interested in working with us."

"Oh, my, Yes! When would you like to meet?" Rory was thinking that no matter what, she needed to do this interview.

"Would you be available on Thursday this week?"

"I will arrange to be there. What time?"

"Is 2 o'clock good for you?"

"It's perfect."

"Miss Gilmore, I just want to say that we have read some pieces you've done for the trail and in your portfolio you had sent us and we are really looking forward to meet with you."

"The pleasure will be mine. Thank you."

"So we will see you on Thursday. Ask for me Gregory Sullivan when you arrive on the 5th floor

"Thank you."

"Thank you Miss Gilmore and have a nice day."

"a nice day to you too."

And Rory hung up. Wow. Snow was magical... she quickly dialed a familiar number on her phone. After two rings:

"Fruits of my loans... do you know what you missed last night?"

"Mom, Mom... I felt it. I felt it, I have the gift."

"What? Where are you, what gift, are you able to see dead people?"

"No not the sixth sense... Snow... I felt the first snow! And you were always right... it is magical."

"Oh... we also had our first snow last night... I brought Luke for our first snow walk but he is no you... you grumbled all the time. I was almost afraid he'd make the first snow stop! I don't want the magic to stop."

"Oh, it has not stopped... guess who called me just before I called you?"

"Euh... Finn?"

"Nope. Too early for Finn."

"Mmm... Barack Obama himself to do a one on one interview?"

"Nope, better..."

"What could be better than this, it would launch your carreer..."

"The New York Times Mom. The New York Times asked me for another interview. They seem really interested."

"Wow, I am so glad... When is it, do you want it... what type of job?"

"I don't know much right now... but it is a contract, 1 year. But I know I can make myself appreciated and they might keep me. But it's in New York, with Finn, and you so close all the time."

"So when is this again?"

"On Thursday, in the afternoon."

"But aren't you around Seattle right now?"

"Yeah. I'll talk to Hugo. He will understand, he knew it was my dream."

"Wasn't Finn supposed to meet with you later this week?"

"Yeah, we're meeting on Saturday morning in Portland Oregon. It seems I have to see this place, Voodoo Donuts."

"Oh, you could surprise him this Thursday, you have the key anyway."

"I guess I could. I gotta go mom, I have to find a plane ticket and call Hugo."

"Let me know how it goes and wear that two piece we bought for the interview... For Finn, well, I would have to say wear nothing."

"Mom!"

"Bye Hun. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>Rory called his boss and as she had expected he understood. He asked if he could buy the article from Katherine as he liked her style also. Rory said she would asked who he needed to contact for it. She booked an early flight from Seattle to New York and booked a seat on Finn's flight from New York to Portland on Saturday. They might not be sitting together but at least, they would be on the same plane. Finn had mentioned that he was doing a reservation for the week-end in Oregon. Rory had after all just one event over the week end and he was to stay until the next Tuesday.<p>

Everything went as planned. Rory went to her interview and it went well as far as she knew. She should be hearing from them shortly. During the interview, she thought it was weird that they referred to some of her articles she had not remembered sending with her portfolio. They might have done a research. They even had that social piece she had written for Hugo a while back.

She called Daphnee after the interview and they had a quick coffee. Rory was heading towards Finn's loft but she passed by a Lingerie store. Hoping no one she knew saw her, she went in and bought a sexy but classic silk baby doll and then headed toward Finn's. She let herself in and she knew he usually did not arrive home before 6 pm so she had grabbed something to eat on her way and then she headed toward the shower and changed. She tried to call him from her cell phone as she would have done any day wherever she was but could not reach him. She then sat in his living room. She waited for a while. She did not have any news from Finn... at around 9 o'clock, she tried once again his cell phone and still got no answers. She was getting worried and honestly. She was here waiting for him but he was gallivanting somewhere. God she should have called him to let him know. He might be partying out somewhere and she was here, in lingerie she bought just for him waiting. She was now close to angry but mostly hurt. She decided to put on Finn's robe and just lay in bed. Tears falling as she tried to concentrate on her book. Why the hell was she crying? He couldn't know so it is not as if he had chosen to leave her. Why wasn't he calling her on her cell? She did not hear him coming through the door...

Finn went directly to sit in the living room to call Rory... Freaking Cell phone, he had dropped it and it broke earlier during the day and he had been in meetings most of the day before going to his parents for a family dinner as he was not there over the week-end. He dialed Rory's cell phone and jumped when he heard a ring coming from further in his apartment. What? He hung up and went towards the bedrooms. He opened the door and there she was Rory was crouched down looking through her bag for something.

"Love? Am I dreaming or are you really here?"

"Finn..." She said and turned towards him.

"Rory, what's wrong, why are you crying."

"Sorry... It's just, I wanted to surprise you and I was in New York today and came here and you did not come home."

"I'm here now, come here... What are you doing in my robe... not that I don't like it."

"Oh..." Rory answered blushing crimson red.

He hugged her and leant to kiss her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier. I was at my folks' place for dinner as I won't be there over the week-end. I thought I had told you."

"No, I did not know. But why didn't you answer your cell?"

"Broke that damn thing earlier today. Sorry, I need to go and buy another one. Are you ok now? We're good."

"Of course we're good Finn... you did not know, it was a surprise... I just, I'm just decieved. Today was such a great day."

"Wait! Weren't you supposed to be in Seattle today? Going to Portland tomorrow and we were to meet on Saturday?"

"Well, yes, but, now don't be mad I did not tell you but I wanted it to be a surprise. I had an interview in New York this afternoon."

"You did! Wow, really... where?"

"The New York Times. They called me on Monday and asked me for an interview. So Here I am."

"Wow... The New York Times. That's your dream love isn't it? You would work in New York. That would be perfect. You could move in with me. Love who could I bribe so that you'd get it?"

"Finn, I want to get that job on my own... so no bribery OK."

"Sure you don't need me to meddle anyway, you probably already won them over and they are now just wondering how much to offer you. What's the detail on the job though? Is it interesting?"

"Well, mostly writing for state politics for starter. They love my articles for the trail and they have a 1 year contract for a position."

"And when would you start?"

"I don't exactly know but it would be after the holidays."

"It's like everything is just falling right where it should. I'm sure you're going to get it... Now, did you have something to eat? Want a coffee?"

"Don't you know me by now... always have coffee ready for a Gilmore Girl..."

"Yeah, yeah... come on then..." They head toward the kitchen and Finn makes the coffee for Rory while he just take a bottle of water.

"When are you expected back in the west coast?"

"Well, I booked on the same flight as yours so we head out on Saturday morning and I need to cover the event on Saturday. Then, I just need to write it during the day and submit before midnight as usual. After, I'll be yours until Tuesday morning."

"I booked us a room don't worry..."

They were now seated in the living room and Finn had started the fireplace. They were cuddled and he started kissing her.

"Since you're already in your pj love..." He whispered and started to undo the robe Rory had on and he felt the silk fabric. He stopped to look at Rory. Who just remembered what she was wearing underneath...

"Well.. hmm.. surprise!" She said blushing once again under Finn's lustful eyes. She felt more than naked.

"Oh, love, you look so..." And he just couldn't continue... he kissed Rory with such passion.

The next morning, he called in to say he wouldn't be in the office for the day. He prepared the coffee and went back to bed to join Rory. He looked back at the babydoll on the floor and had a wave of desire going through him as he remembered her in it the night before. She had looked so unbelievably beautiful in it. Rory woke him up from his reverie "Finn, come back to bed baby... it's still early." And he joined her taking her in his arms he whispered "Love, you look absolutely stunning in that nightie yesterday" and they fell back asleep.

A couple of hours later, they were both sitting in at the dining room table having breakfast and talking when Rory's phone rang. She ran to answer it. She took it in the bedroom and after just a couple of minutes she came back running.

"Finn, Finn. I got it! I'm gonna work for the New York Times!"

Hearing this, Finn got up as fast as he could ran to her and picked her up waltzing her in the air and kissing her.

When he put her down again he just asked with a smile of pure joy "So now, when are you moving in?"

"I don't know, I'm going to find out around 1. They are expecting me again to finalize the contract. I can't believe it… I am going to live here in New York. Wait… Did you just ask me to move in with you?"

"Yes love" Finn answered with a smirk at the fact that she had not realized it before.

"Isn't it too fast?" Rory asked cautiously.

"It is fast but, Love, if you took up an apartment, it would cost you more than your salary to live somewhere safe close enough not to spend all your time commuting. And think about it… You'd be here or I'd be at your place most of the nights. So why waste our time and money… I would love for you to move in with me."

"I'd love that too Finn." She leaned in to kiss him again and pulled away. "What time is it?" She said looking into the kitchen to see it was now 11h30… "Oh, god I gotta get ready!"

Finn followed Rory towards the shower.

"Where exactly are you going Mister?" Rory asked turning around.

"Aren't we heading to the shower?" He asked as if it was evident.

"No, no no! Finn, you'll make me late, we can't take a shower together today…"

"Come on Rory, I won't do anything… or well, I can be quick!" He said smirking mischievously. "You're the one that might make us late." He said knowing it will make her blush.

"Argh… come on then." She said with a bright smile herself. "We have to celebrate don't we."

"My girl… but celebrate won't be a quicky love… we'll wait for tonight for proper celebration. Let's go, it seems we are on a time restraint."

Rory was on time for her meeting and it went as this type of meeting could be expected. She signed some document, contracts, etc. She had talked with Hugo on her way and they had agreed for her to continue the trial until December 21st and he would find someone for the remainder of the trail. During the meeting though, Gregory mentioned that they had gotten good references from Logan Huntzberger. That he even sent some of the articles they had loved. Rory was speechless. Gregory saw her discomfort and he added that what brought her resume on the table was the quality of her articles on the trail but that they had just asked Logan since he had worked with her on the Yale daily news. When she met with Finn afterward she was a bit in a daze.

"Love, what's wrong?"

"Hmm nothing… I think Logan has helped me get this job."

"Why, what makes you think that?"

"Mr Sullivan told me he asked him for reference, on me."

"Then, Logan just told the truth… that you Miss Gilmore are a great journalist and that they would be crazy not to hire you."

"But that means he knew this would help me come to New York. To you, don't you think?"

"I don't know… But if so, maybe it's time I talk to him again."

"Finn…"

"Don't worry Love. If he did help, all I want to say to him is Thank you cause now I get to have you all to myself every night."

Both then head back home to get ready. Finn was treating Rory to a night on the town to celebrate her new job, her coming back to the east coast and finally and more important to him, the fact that she was moving in with him in December. The next day, they headed off to Portland where Rory started her last stretch on the trail happy to where she was going to be. Her lifelong dream was so close, only weeks away. And she would get to have it with what could very well be the love of her life.

From : Finn & Rory

To : Undisclosed recipient

Object : New Year's Eve Bash

Hello to all of you,

Rory and I would like to invite you to a New Year's Eve Bash that you will remember. Come and Welcome the New Year with us and our Friends. This will be an evening to remember to all that will come and celebrate on December 31st.

Our Theme : Swing it to the New Year.

Please RSVP via email. Our location will be revealed 1 week prior to the event.

It will be a pleasure for us to see you!

Your friends

Finn Morgan & Rory Gilmore


	15. Chapter 15 : First home

**Author's note :** I do not own Gilmore Girls.

Sorry for the delay in updating this story... this chapter came in later than my usual delay... But this has been a long week here, annd now, I am splitting my time in two stories... I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Once again, I am not sure how long I am going to make this story but still a couple of chapters to come. Thanks for reading it and a heartfelt thank you to all that review and put this story either in your alerts or your favorites.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 : First Home.<strong>

Rory was sitting in the airplane waiting for takeoff. Today was December 21st, it had been her last day on the trail. She closed her eyes wishing she could sleep it off so that time would pass more quickly. She was going home. Actually, she was heading to her first home other than her mother's and Yale. It was both exciting and scary. What if Finn had changed his mind? What if he got annoyed by her quirky habit? What if she bores him to death? Finn is usually the life of the party, Mr Fun, Mr Entertainment… All in all Rory was having somewhat of a meltdown due to stress. She took her phone and dialed her mother's.

"Fruit of my loins! Aren't you in a plane coming to New York by now?"

"Mom! Don't you think it's too fast?"

"What are you talking about Hun?"

"Me moving in with Finn. Don't you think it's too fast?"

"Oh! Are you having doubts? Why? I thought you had discussed it through? "

"We had but now I am going there, for real, living with Finn. You realize that since we got together, the only time we spent was in hotels or when I was on vacation. He has no idea of what I am like if we are lacking coffee in the morning or when I have writer's block. He's never seen me wearing sweats or when, you know… What if he gets bored with me? You know it's all nice and exciting to meet every couple of weeks but when I will have been there all the time, what if he loses interest in me. Maybe we should have stayed in different apartment just for a while, until we are sure of us."

"Rory you're ranting! Where is this coming from? First of all, you are never wearing sweats. And when did you ever get Writer's block? You guys love each other. Yes it is quick but you'll learn to know all the habits of one another. Stop worrying before any issue is there, if you do so, you'll create some. But Hun, talk to Finn about this."

"Yeah, I know… I am just afraid he is going to stop loving me when I am there every minutes of his time. And by the way, I have had a writer's block once."

"Oh yeah, when was it? 1st grade?"

"Very Funny. Nope, at Yale."

"See that was a long time ago… "

"Mom, I gotta go… we'll take off in a little while. I'll call you when in New York. Bye and … Thanks!"

Rory hang up the phone and puts it to plane mode. She was not completely reassured but still, she felt a bit better. She closed her eyes again and tried to think of something else. Anyway, she was meeting Finn in a couple of hours and she was really looking forward to bring him home for Christmas. She would also be meeting Finn's brother for the first time. During December, Rory had emailed a lot with Eileen. She really liked her. It was a bit sad that she was living in Australia; she would have loved to spend more time with her. Finn's family fascinated Rory. She had never had a "Family" life. It had always been her mom, her and friends.

When Rory got off the plane she was eager to see Finn. Yes, she was still worried but she was really happy to see him and to have two weeks to spend together before she started her new job. She knew they were going to Stars Hollow on Sunday but between here and then she did not know what Finn's plans were. She really hopes it was not to go out because she wanted to just relax before the whirlwind of activities for the holidays. She got her luggage and was heading toward the exit where Finn would usually wait for her but to her surprise there was no Finn to be found.

She sat on a bench looking toward the entrance (or exit) and waited for him. Had she confirmed with him her flight number? Rory waited for over half an hour before getting up and fetch a coffee. She sent Finn a text message since he was not answering his calls. No reply was received... She was starting to worry. She sat back into the same bench still looking towards the door. Her worries were coming back to her… what if he had doubts? What if he was rethinking her moving into his apartment? Oh god. What if he had gotten into an accident? She was getting worried and tears started to form in her eyes. She was now looking at the floor wondering how long she should wait again before taking a cab. Where would she go? She then heard her name.

"Rory! Love I am so sorry I'm late."

She looked up to Finn and saw his concerned face when he realized she had tears slowly going down her cheeks. He kneeled down in front of her trying to look into her eyes and drying her tears with his thumbs.

"Love, what's wrong? Is everything OK?"

"Yeah! I was just worried. Do you think we are rushing into it… I mean moving in, it's a big deal."

Finn now looked hurt.

"Are you considering finding yourself another place? Why? You don't want to live with me?"

"Yes, I mean No! Argh… " Rory said trying to figure out how to voice her worries.

"Rory, love talk to me." Finn said starting to feel a bit afraid of where this conversation was going and pissed at himself for not having seen the time go by while organizing the stuff at the apartment.

"Can we go somewhere else to talk?" She asked as she did not want for people to eavesdrop on their conversation. An airport was a public space.

Finn turned white. "Come on then the car is right this way." He got up and took Rory's luggage. He was seriously worried now and couldn't look into her eyes. What if she wanted to leave him. God he shouldn't have rearranged the guest room. He should have waited but Lorelei and Luke thought it was a good idea and they knew her better than anyone else.

He put her luggage into his trunk and they sat in the car.

"Let me go and park somewhere else, we can't really stay here and I don't want to have this conversation while driving."

"M'kay" She answered… Rory was feeling unsure. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything. God she had missed him and now, he didn't even give her a hug.

Finn drove a little while and they parked into a park. It was cold and they did not want to walk outside. It was already getting dark and they could see the houses with Christmas lights.

"So?" Finn asked keeping his eyes straight ahead, not wanting to look at Rory, she would see the tears he was trying to hold in.

"Where should I start?"

"How about why you don't want to move in anymore?"

"Oh God. That's what it sounded like isn't it?"

"Well, yes" He said abruptly, almost harshly.

"Finn, look at me!" Rory pleaded.

"Why?" He said turning his head toward hers and looking straight at her. He was now getting angry.

"Finn, it's not that I don't want to move in with you. It's just that I am worried. "

"About what Rory? What is it about me that worry you?"

"It's not you… "

"Then what is it?"

"I'm afraid you'll get bored."

"What?" He asked not really understanding what she just said.

"I am afraid that you'll get annoyed by me, my weird habits. I am afraid you'll get bored to come to me every night. I am afraid that you'll realize how I am a faded version of what you know now. You've dated supermodels Finn, much more experimented than I am. I am just a plain next door neighbor kid."

"OH! Love, you can't be serious? You are just worried I will get bored with you?"

"Well, it is a possibility." Hearing this Finn burst out laughing.

"Rory, Love, did you ever look at yourself seriously! You could never be boring. You are the most amazing person I know. You've got that Stars Hollow thing going on in you. You have that spark that keeps me wondering what you are up to. Nothing is ever plain with you! I've never met anyone whose touch, even innocent, can send jolts to my body. You are amazing Rory Gilmore and never, and I mean never, will I want to go back to a Barbie Doll when I have such a sensual woman, a real woman, in every sense of the word with me. You understand what I mean?"

"I think I do." She smiled tentatively. "Then why were you late? I was starting to believe you had forgotten me."

"Well, that is for you to find out when we get home… I just got a bit carried away."

"Finn…" Rory added softly as Finn was about to start the car again.

Finn looked back at Rory. He could see that she was not totally reassured but the worries seemed to be appeased.

"What Love?"

"It's just that …" She did not finish her sentence. Instead Rory leaned into Finn and started to kiss him. He kissed her back and in no time, they got lost in each other until lack of air took them apart.

"God I missed you Finn!"

"So did I Love. Are you still worried now?" He asked?

"No, yes, I don't know… But I am looking forward to living with you though."

"So am I!" Finn added before kissing her passionately again. This time before they broke apart, Rory's had brushed Finn's thigh and she realized he was starting to get hard. Finn groaned feeling her hand passed on him.

"See now the effect you have on me?" He said with a smirk, his eyes dark with lust.

Rory blushed and answered with a smirk of her own "Let's go take care of this little issue of yours then!"

She laid her hand on his thigh teasing him all the way to their apartment. They rushed up and barely made it through the door before starting to undress each other. Finn picked up Rory in his arms and brought her to the master's bedroom and Rory, too into it, never noticed the changes in the apartment. A couple of hours later, they were still in bed talking about the last few days and everything that happened. Rory's stomach started to make noise.

"So I guess you're hungry now?"

"Well, yes… we kind of worked up my appetite earlier. I guess you have something we can quickly prepare?"

She got up and put on a robe before heading toward the door. Finn just realized that she had not seen his surprise. So he quickly got up and said.

"Rory Love, I had a surprise for you… now it is not completed but I tried before I needed to leave for the airport earlier. Just wait for me a minute."

Finn got up and put on his jeans and shirt before taking Rory's hand.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

"Should I be worried now?"

Finn laughed but he was nervous of her reaction. They stepped out of the bedroom and he brought Rory towards the guest room. He opened to door and said "How do you like it?"

Rory stepped in. She was speechless. That room which had been previously filled with modern furniture fitting with the rest of the apartment was now completely filled and arranged exactly like her room in Stars Hollow. All her books were there, her stuffed animals, her bed, it was repainted exactly the same color as her room at her mother's place.

"Wow, what? Where did you have time to do it all? Are those mine?" She asked pointing to the bed and libraries.

Finn just looked at her and nodded. "Do you like it? We can bring it back if you don't…"

Rory just jumped in his arms… "Oh, no… I am keeping my stuff here… but now, is it because you want us to have separate rooms?" She asked trying to stay serious.

"God no! He said and he started kissing her… "I … (kiss) just… (kiss) wanted … (kiss) to make you (kiss)… feel like (kiss)… home"

"Did I ever tell you that you are the perfect boyfriend?"

"Well, I don't think so, not yet, at least, not today…" He said smiling… "But this is not all."

"What? There's more?"

"Come on…"He took her hand again and they were headed to the room that was Finn's office.

"I know it is now kind of small but it will have to do for now."

Finn had also brought Rory's working desk and he had put it in the office with his. Rory was ecstatic and then they continued to the living room where her CDs were now in the CD library, bathroom where all of her stuff was, beauty product, her brand of shampoo and many other stuff she had left at the Crap Shack, and kitchen where she found some of her dishes. Finn had brought some stuff from her house in Stars Hollow, he had also brought all her clothes.

Rory had trouble taking it all in. She closed her eyes and leaned into Finn. She turned her head to look at him and said "I love you Finn Morgan. How can you know just how to reassure me? I was afraid of feeling like an intruder in your place and you've made it also mine. Thank you!"

"Well, Miss Gilmore. I loved doing it. I couldn't wait for you to get here… I just tried to do everything but you'll see there are still a few boxes to undo… let's eat and get some hum sleep?"

Rory nodded and they headed back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rory woke up in Finn's arm. Once she realized this was what all her morning would be like from now on, she smiled. She kissed Finn's chest before going up to see if he was awake. As he was deeply sleeping, she just went to get a book and came back to bed reading. God she had missed having her books around. She sat in bed reading for a while until she felt Finn waking up beside her.<p>

"Hey sleepy head. Do you think you'll get up soon?"

"What time is it?" Finn did not want to open his eyes yet. He wanted to stay like this, sleeping beside his girlfriend.

"It's a bit passed 10. Did you have anything planned for today?"

"Hmm… yeah. But come here first…" Finn said bringing Rory's head toward his so they could kiss good morning.

"Wow, that was a nice good morning! But seriously, are we spending all day in bed? I realized that you don't have a Christmas tree in your house, are you a scrooge and I did not know about it?"

Finn laughed.

"No! I just thought it would be nice for us both to do it. And yes, I have plans… I invited my brother and sisters for lunch. They should be there by noon. So how about you head to the shower and I'll join you."

"Okay… but we need to hurry, we might have time to choose our Christmas tree and start decorating it. I'll just need to stop by the bakery for the food on the way back."

They showered and were out of the house both with coffees in thermos cup. They walked talking about their best Christmas memories; one of Finn's arm around Rory's waist. Finn had previously spotted a park in which a temporary Christmas tree vendor was doing business. They argued about which tree they preferred. Rory loved one that was full and really large but Finn preferred a leaner tree. Eventually, the vendor went back to his truck and brought one tree that was in between. It was around 6 foot tall and it looked perfect. They paid him and paid for the delivery. They were back within the hour with the pastries, breads and bags of cranberries and popcorn to decorate the tree.

They put the tree just beside the large windows overlooking the city in the Living Room. Rory had not been much into the spirit until then. It suddenly hit her that she was going to spend her first Christmas with Finn; even more so with all of his family. She suddenly realized something.

"Finn ?.

"Yes Love?"

"I did not buy gifts for you family. I just realized it."

"Don't worry love. I took care of it, we'll put both our names on the gifts."

"Did you buy something for my mother?"

"Well, yes."

"What is it?"

"Oh no… I am not saying. You'll see on Christmas eve."

"Please?" Rory said doing her best pouting face.

"Don't do this to me love. You know I can't resist…" Finn took Rory in his arms and started to kiss her and Rory kept begging to know until Finn reached that spot just below her ears that he knew made her lose it… Rory moaned "Not fair…" and she just let him continue. Finn kissed his way back up until they shared a passionate kiss and they slowly made it toward the bedroom completely forgetting they were expecting company…

They were half undressed and in a heated embrace when they heard knocking at the door and the door opening a couple of minutes later.

"Finn?" An unsure woman's voice could be heard.

"Shit!" Finn said as he and Rory suddenly stopped grasping for air.

"Finn! Are you home?"

"Coming Eileen. Make yourself at home." Finn answered. And the whispered "It's good thing we did not do this in the living room, they would have gotten a show" while he and a completely blushed Rory were getting redressed and made sure they were presentable. Rory looked at Finn and she started laughing as his excitement from the make out session was obvious… she mouthed for him to go to the bathroom. She made sure she was looking fine herself and start toward the living room.

"Hi Guys! How are you? I'm really happy to see you!"

"Hey Rory! How are you? Excited to be in New York for good?" Eileen answered and looked at Rory before smiling broadly… "Did we come at a bad time?"

Rory blushed even more…

"No? We were just hmmm…"

Eileen laughed open hardheartedly, her laugh was quite similar as Finn's but with feminine tone.

"You remember my husband?"

"Yes, of course, nice to see you again. Hi Lilyann, how are you doing!" Rory said looking at the youngest and she turned toward Finn's brother who cut in.

"Well hello Sweet, my name is Anthony. It is lovely to finally meet you Rory… let me tell you Finn's description was pretty much on target but you look even better than I had imagined. No wonder he can't keep his hands off of you." He said with a wink and laughing as Finn came in hearing this.

"Hey Tony… she's already taken now… Hi guys… sorry, we were hmm…" and Finn put his hand around Rory bringing her against him.

"It's OK Finn, we know . Don't need to make any excuses… But if you want to, we can give you an hour and come back."

"Funny Eileen… and we would need more than an hour so we'll wait for later tonight" Rory slapped him. "Anyway since Daphnee, James, Colin and Steph are coming for dinner; we might as well get on with the lunch then."

They all sat at the kitchen table and started on the lunch that Finn had put into the oven earlier. They talked for hours and Rory learned a lot of nice stories from their Childhood in Australia. After everyone ate they sat in the living room and they decided to start with the Christmas tree decoration. Rory showed them how to do the cranberries and popcorn strings Gilmore way and they all pitched in. The tree looked pretty good even though they did not have any other ornaments so far. When Finn's sibling were gone, Finn and Rory sat and stayed cuddled together looking at the tree and just happy with being together.

"Finn… we should start a tradition with the tree."

"What do you have in mind?"

"How about, we try to always decorate with your brother and sisters? It was fun and makes for good family time don't you think?"

"Yes. But wait up… I have something though."

Finn left the living room and came back with two boxes. I knew you'd want to get a tree and I asked your mom for some of your ornaments. He gave her one of the boxes with some of the ornaments she had made as a kid including an angel for the top of the tree.

"Oh! Finn… that is so cute… Did anyone tell you that you are a true romantic?"

"Well, yes… my mom actually." Rory laughed at his answer… "But you forgot the other box though."

That one looked smaller… Rory opened the box and in was a nice dark blue ornament with silver writings "Rory and Finn, Christmas 2007".

"This is one of my family tradition… we always have one ornament with all of our names on it and the year. Now we can almost not see the names though… the six of us with Steven's, Aurelia's and your name added… "

"They put my name on it? But…"

"Yes, Love, you are a part of my family now."

Rory looked at Finn and kissed him tenderly…

"Well, now, we don't want to be interrupted a second time so I would suggest we stay PG-13 and not get too steamy this time… I won't be able to stop again…"

Rory laughed and answered him "But neither Colin nor Daphnee have the key right?"

"You are right at that… so how about a quickie before getting ready?"

Both rushed to the room and enjoyed the next hours they had free before their guest arrived. Rory was happy to see her three friends and to meet James who was both Finn's friend from Australia and Daphnée's boyfriend. They had a nice time talking and just mainly enjoying time with friends. They decided to head out after dinner and enjoy the bar scene a bit. They went to one of Finn's nightclub and danced until the early hours of the day. After the night partying, Daphnée and James went to Daphnée's place while the rest headed back to Finn and Rory's for the night.

* * *

><p>The next day, Rory and Finn stayed in bed until Colin and Steph got up and they all had breakfast and Colin and Steph left right after as they were expected at Stephanie's parent's place later. Finn and Rory packed up for the trip to Stars Hollow. They were going directly to Lorelei's place. They were expecting snow later during the evening but now it was still clear so they decided to head out a bit early. Rory was excited to say the least during the trip. She kept babbling and couldn't stay still. Finn even joked about keeping her away from coffee for the rest of the day which only made her even more fidgety. Arriving in Stars Hollow they went directly to the Crap Shack and headed in.<p>

"Mom! Mom!"

"Fruit of my loins! I'm upstairs." Lorelei shouted back.

Rory went directly to look into her old room. Finn had brought his guest room furniture so that the room as not empty. Finn was following with both their luggage and he put them on the bed.

"Did you expect for me to leave the room empty… We needed a bed for our visit Love… "And he whispered "and you know what, this bed does not make any sound… I can testify to it since Colin and Steph did stay at my place many times." And he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I should have known you'd be already in the bedroom doing dirty things" Lorelei said from the door of the room.

"Hey kiddo… I'm really happy you're back! How was your week-end?" Rory left the room and headed toward her mother giving her a hug. They then went toward the living room and sat to talk.

"Great… by the way, I know you had an active part into Finn's plan to bring all my stuff… Thank you… now you'll need to come up for a visit."

"Don't worry; I am planning regular shopping trips now that I have someone to accompany me."

"So what are the plans for the festivities?"

"Well, tonight is movie night… the complete experience with Finn. Did he have a real one with you yet?"

"Not a real one… but he had a taste…"

"Oh, so I have the movies, the food except for the Chinese and pizza is also taken care of… so whenever we are ready?"

"Is Luke joining us tonight?"

"He'll get here once he closes the diner. You know that he lives here now?"

"I do. And what about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow it will be the four of us. Sookie will probably come by to say hi and for us to give the kids their gifts. If you want to drop by Lanes I'm sure she'd appreciate it too. What time are you leaving on Tuesday?"

"We need to be at his parent's around 3 but we need to go by our place before."

"Our place, so you're ok with it now?"

"Yeah… it was just a Rory's freaking out moment… You know, the only other guy I lived with was Logan and I never felt like I was home then… I felt I was living at his place. Now Finn made sure I felt like home. I have all my stuff and Finn, well, he is just …"

"Irresistibly sexy, Charming, Hot?" Finn said as he walked in and heard just the end of the sentence. He sat beside Rory on the couch.

"Well, I was going to say considerate but yeah… that too." Rory smiled at him and kissed him.

Lorelei was really happy to see that Rory had found someone like Finn. They fitted together. With Logan, there was always something wrong. Maybe it was because of the way they had started out as a couple but with Finn. They had started as friends. And now, wow, the love that radiated from them when they were together. She did not know if Luke and she seemed so much in synch. They proceeded to their movie night and Luke joined them around 11 at night. The next day they just enjoyed the family time and exchanged gifts. Finn had bought Lorelei a new Blue Ray DVD with a collection of her favorite movies in this new format (he had gone through her collection when moving Rory's stuff). He brought Luke some rare spices that could hardly be found near Stars Hollow. Finally, he gave Rory a nice leather messenger bag for her new work and he had put in pens, papers, small digital recorder and other knick knack including a framed picture of both of them for her office. Lorelei and Luke gave Finn a decanter and a book on Australian wines.

The next day, Luke prepared a brunch for all of them and Rory and Finn headed out late afternoon making it to New York in time to unpack and get ready for the Morgan's Christmas dinner. They all enjoyed their time in their respective family and both felt as they belonged. Rory was happy to witness such a warm family feeling at the Morgan's. They played games, ate, and late at night, they exchanged gifts. Rory gave Finn his second gift which was a picture book of them from the time they met back in Yale until their last encounter in November. She had gathered pictures from friends and family to do so… Finn loved this gift and his mom and dad looked at each other when he opened it smiling. They knew from the time they had met Rory that she would be important in their son's life. Finn gave Rory a set of earrings and a matching necklace with diamonds and sapphires. It was beautiful and delicate. Rory was speechless and just hugged him when she opened it saying it was too much. Finn just kissed her and told her she was worth a lot more than these. Finn's family gave Rory a set of suitcases and her own Morgan Group ID which allowed her to have a room in any of their family hotel at the company's charge. Rory did not know what to say.

Later at night, while Finn's parent had already gone to sleep and Finn was talking with his sibling, Rory was looking at the giant Christmas tree in the living room. She stumbled upon the ornament of the current year and she could see the engraving "Annabelle & Finnegan, Eileen & Stephan & Aurelia, Finn & Rory, Anthony, Lilyann : Christmas 2007" This one was deep red with golden writing. She was staring at it dreaming and did not hear Finn come near her. He wrapped his arms around her from her back and hugged her.

"Nice isn't it?" He asked

"Yeah…" she answered still half in her daze.

"Are you ready to head home? It is getting quite late and we have a bit of road to do tomorrow."

"Yes, I am ready, but you know I have one last gift for you."

"Oh, you do, don't you?"

She nodded looking at him and he leaned to kiss her. They said goodbye to all and got on their way. Rory had bought some lingerie to surprise Finn with. She actually had put it on when getting ready and was just looking forward to him undressing her. It did not take long before they were both in a heated embrace when getting home. When he got her dress off he just saw the black and red lacy bra and underwear.

"I think I just opened my last present" Finn said and started kissing Rory down her neck toward her breast. She giggled

"I hope you like it because I don't think I can return this one" She answered.

The only answer he made was a groan and Rory was feeling the effect she had on Finn… they bumped on the bed where Finn laid Rory and he continued kissing her down her stomach toward her core and he slowly took off her panties before coming back up and pleasuring her. They made love slowly and were both more than exhausted when they finally gave into sleep.

The next day, on December 26th, they headed toward Mont-Tremblant a ski resort where Finn had made some reservation at ta luxury condo. They spend the next four days appreciating one another. Finn did ski during the day while Rory would read and sleep. They enjoyed the small tourist village and walked in the snow filled roads. They enjoyed the outdoor spa and the fireplace. The condo itself was huge and really luxurious. The dining room had huge windows overlooking the mountain. Both wished they could stay there forever as they felt as if nothing else than each other existed. They were in a bubble and just wanted to enjoy it. They looked like a couple on their honeymoon. Finn thought that he really needed to thank Daphnée for the suggestion. He really loved this place.

They headed back home on December 30 since they needed to get everything ready for the party the next day. Finn had hired someone to help them with the organization but still, they needed to overlook everything for it to be perfect. It was the first time they would be host to an event together. He knew Logan would be there. It would be the first time they would see him since their arguments and it would also be their first official appearance as a couple. Hell, most of their friends from the LDB might not have known before receiving their invitation. He was glad that other friends and Rory's mom would be there for the both of them.

The next morning Rory saw a side of Finn that she had never seen before. First, when she woke up, she found a message indicating her that he was at the Gym. She went to prepare coffee and breakfast and started to gather her stuff. They were expected at the location of the party at noon. She showered and put on some jeans and a shirt and jacket. She put both her dress and Finn's suit into a bag to bring and when everything was ready she sat with a book. Finn came in around 11, phone on his ears and talking business like. God he looked serious. He came toward her and hung up after finishing his conversation.

"Hey love. You had a nice morning?" He then kissed her quickly.

"Yeah, got everything ready for us to leave whenever you want."

"OK, I'll get a quick shower and we'll be on our way. I was there after Gym and it is coming along fine. I just had to do some phone calls but all should now be settled."

Finn went toward the shower and Rory continue reading her book. When Finn was ready he came back to sit with Rory and stared at her. She was completely lost in her book. IT took her about 10 minutes before noticing that he was there.

"Hey again. Sorry I did not hear you come back, are we leaving now?"

"Yes we are but I only need to do one more thing before."

"Oh, OK, let me know then." But as she was answering Finn was leaning in to kiss her, and she answered to his kiss eagerly.

"So now that was a good morning kiss love. Let's go… We're going to take the SUV just in case we need to do some taxi."

The evening was held in one of Finn's bar on the last floor of one of their most luxurious hotels in New York. When they got there, they saw that the tables were already placed and the dance floor was there. They had found huge Posters of Jazz men. The section for the band was currently empty but for the instruments and chairs. Many people were running around making sure all would be completed by 6 o'clock. Finn and Rory had a suite reserved where they had left their things and Colin and Stephanie were meeting them for supper before the party. Finn was efficient in dealing with everyone and his phone kept ringing and he manage to solve everything without hesitation. Rory actually did not have much to do. She started working on wrapping the many gifts they were going to give away during the night. She suddenly heard someone coughing beside her. She looked up and saw Logan.

"Hum… well, Hi Logan, how are you?"

"OK, Rory, how are you?"

"Doing great actually. You're here to talk to Finn? He'll be here any minute; he's just running around somewhere."

"Rory, we can talk I am not going to bite. Can I?" And he motioned to the chair opposite to her.

"Yeah, sure. So how is Matthew doing?"

"Matthew is doing great. He is growing fast. He'll be three months soon. We have a great nanny with us now. Bobbie doing better. She is now taking more interest in Matthew. She actually is in Hartford with him now."

"Oh, that's good. Are you here for long?"

Finn was entering in the room and he saw Logan and Rory talking. He could not help but to feel a bit jealous. He knew he had no reason for it but still. This was their first meeting. He walked towards them without a word but Rory looked up and smiled at him. If he was not mistaken he seemed to see relief on her face when she looked at him. He arrived and kissed her soundly before looking at Logan. Finn's eyes were sending a message, letting Logan know that Rory was now his. Rory saw the small exchange and it made her feel somewhat uneasy. She wished Finn would be a bit more confident about them as a couple. Hell, he needed to trust her.

"Nice to see you mate. I did not know you'd get here so early."

"Yeah, I thought it would be good to talk before… you know clear the air before everyone was around."

"Sure, let's go for a drink and catch up. Talk to you later Rory" Logan said knowing that he could not act as if nothing had ever happened and hoping that Finn would realize that he just wanted to be friends now.

They headed down to the hotel bar. They sat at a table. Finn was not quite sure how to start this. They had talked on the phone. It was different to have him right here. He hoped he could keep his cool. They sat and a waiter came by to take their orders.

"So how have you been Logan?"

"OK. Work is good. Relation with the family still shaky though… Now it's mainly my grandfather and my father that still have an issue. My mom fell in love with Matthew."

"He's doing fin? Matthew I mean."

"Yes, growing fast. I know I thanked you in an email for insisting on me. I really owe you going back in time to see him being born. I love that little man as I never thought I could love another person. I know it's a stretch because our friendship is still not back up yet. But I'd really love it if you could be his godfather Finn." Logan looked at him.

Finn was taken aback. He was not sure exactly why would Logan ask him. He wish he could forgive already but it still hurt right now.

"Are you sure? Shouldn't you take a couple of friends who could be both godparents together?"

"Well, Bobbie had already set her mind on one of her friend for godmother, she is the one that had helped her throughout the pregnancy, she feels she owes her for having Matthew… just as I feel towards you."

"I'm flattered. I wish I could say yes. Can I get back to you on this."

"That's fair. Let me know. We are waiting for Bobbie to get back to her true self before we get the bugger baptized anyway. It shouldn't be before next summer. "

"OK."

There was a silence that was only broken by the waiter bringing Finn's Foster and Logan's Guinness. It felt weird. Logan had so much he wanted to say but couldn't find an angle to address it with. He plunged the best he knew how.

"Finn, I am really sorry for what happened. I know you'll find it hard to believe but I am OK with you and Rory together. Actually I am happy for you. I am not saying I don't feel anything for her anymore, I think I'll always do. She was the one that made me see I could have that type of love. But you and she are my friends first and I do want you guys to be happy. "

Finn took a gulp of his beer before looking directly at Logan trying to figure out how sincere he was. He couldn't find anything indicating he was lying.

"I am glad then. I hope you mean it because we are doing great. She moved in with me since she got the job at the New York Times. Thanks by the way for putting a good word."

"I just told the truth when asked. I did not manipulate anything. She got the job because of her work. She is talented."

"I know. So you'll be OK with us tonight. You know I kind of not a subtle person and it's the same with my relationship. "

"It's OK. I expected it… surprised though that she goes along. She was more of a private person with this."

"Well, I guess things change when you find the right person."

Logan just looked down and took sip of her own beer. While Finn smiled, he knew he had pushed it a bit but needed to check his reaction.

"So… tell me about those Birds in London?"

"Euh! What?"

"The girls Logan… don't tell me you've gone all holy on us!"

"Well, I wish I hadn't but with Matthew, I just don't go out much… and honestly, if Bobbie wants to, I wish we'd give a try to a relationship. She is a great person and she is also talented at her work. You should see her negotiate a business deal. You'd be impressed."

"She can't be better than me though! No one has my way of charming everyone in a room!" Finn added smiling truly for the first time of their conversation.

"I'd say she is the female version of you in a business meeting… So how are things with Rory's family and both of you?"

"Everything is great. We just spent Christmas Eve with Lorelei… actually she was to drop by tonight but I'm not sure it's going to happen anymore. I think Luke has something up his sleeve. For the rest, I charmed my way to the Gilmores and with her dad."

"Yeah, I thought Lorelei would love you. She always hated me… maybe hated is a strong word but she never trusted me. And when you have Lorelei in your court, nothing else really matters, at least to Rory."

Finn and Logan finished their drinks.

"Well, I am glad we broke the ice man. Are you in America for long?"

"Not really… we are still here 1 week."

"Maybe we could do something and get to see Matthew? If you want to I can see with Rory. Not sure though if you should bring Bobbie… but if Rory's OK with it, could be nice."

"I'll also see with Bobbie… she was stress about meeting all of you. Now she met Colin and Stephanie over the holidays. It went well, not great but I did not expect too much. Colin was a bit of an ass; Stephanie put on the society smile all evening but said nothing inappropriate."

"You got to love their sense of loyalty though." Finn smiled to himself. "You know it took a while for Colin to talk to Rory again? I mean talk to her normally."

"Yeah… I am sorry to have let you believe everything was Rory's fault."

"I think she understood though. I mean that we were your friends before."

"I just wish we could be friends, us I mean, you, Rory and I. Then for real everything would be back to normal. Well, almost normal… "

"Gotta go Logan… we still have work to do upstairs. We'll see you tonight?"

"Yep. See you later and say hi again to Rory for me."

"Will do."

With that Finn when back upstairs and Logan headed toward the front desk.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later Finn and Rory were in their suite getting ready. Finn was looking at Rory as she was drying her hair wearing only her underwear. God she was beautiful. He walked into the bathroom and started kissing her shoulders.<p>

"Finn… I just took my shower. We don't have time for this, we are hosting remember?"

"Rory, you're no fun." He said and pouted.

"This funny face is surely not going to work." She was laughing at the face he was making.

"Not fair… when you do it does work… but if you didn't want to entice me, you should have worn something different Love. How can I resist you wearing sexy lingerie in a luxurious Hotel room so close to home? Now it feels like we are having an affair…"

Rory smiled as Finn continued to kiss her neck and was getting to that spot. She knew she would surrender… she looked up in the mirror and she saw him looking at her. She felt the desire in his eyes; it made her feel that same desire. She smiled and felt Finn's hand turn her around quickly. She did not have time to say anything and he was attacking her lips. Finn picked Rory up and sat her on the vanity. She answered to his hungry kisses and put her legs around his waist. She could feel his hardness through his jeans; she unbuckled his belt, and undid his pants. She could feel his smile broadening and he stopped kissing her to whisper in her ears "I love you so much, I just wish I could keep you in here all night." And he started kissing down her neck and chest until he reached her bra. He pulled both bra strap down so her breast were now exposed and started kissing them, licking teasingly and then lightly sucking each one, his hands caressing her hips slowly descending in her panties. She moaned and with her hand she pushed down his pants and boxers. She started caressing him slowly and felt him stiffened "Rory" he grunted and slowly unlocked her legs and then lifted her to take off her panties. He positioned himself in between her legs and caressed her inner thigh going up until reaching her middle. She was wet, ready for him; they did not have much time so he stopped her hand and looked into her eyes as he entered her softly. It felt warm, her eyes closed momentarily, her head jerked back and her mouth slightly opened letting a small sound come out. "So sexy Love." He thrusted in and out slowly at first and then picked up speed as he felt Rory tightening her grip on him. She was holding on to him, holding his shoulder from under his arms. "Finn, yes, deeper, Finn!" And he complied, kissing her and keeping his eyes on her face. She would from time to time open her eyes but they were mostly half closed, her pupils darkened by lust and her humming drove him to go faster, she reached her orgasm just as he did, giving a last thrust and they stayed there panting a couple of minutes before either spoke. As their heartbeat made it back to normal pace, he kissed her trying to put into the kiss how much he loved her. "Love, how did I manage to stay away from you for weeks at a time?" She just hugged him back and kissed his Adam's apple…

"Well, I did not really give you a choice but now, it's in the past, and you can have me any time from now on."

"Oh, and I intend to" He smirked "but now we made a mess and need to go back to the shower!" He took her in his arms, and brought her back into the shower, taking off her bra completely and joined her.

They finally got ready on time. They were in the reception all before anyone showed up, still in a haze from their moment. She was wearing a red second world war era dress that went just below the knee it was a alter top tying in the back of her neck, tight on the bodice but flaring from the waist down until half calves. He was wearing a Zoot Suit black and grey with a white shirt, red tie and a red handkerchief in the front pocket. He was sitting on the stage and she was leaning on him in between his legs. She had put a bit of makeup, nothing much, mascara, and a slight eye shadow but was wearing deep red lipstick. Her air was up on both sides with the rest of her air left loose. She had intended something more elaborate but lack of time prevented her to complete her look. Still she looked like a goddess, to Finn at least. Both had black and white flat shoes, after all, they would be dancing most of the night.

"So you'd be OK meeting with Logan, Matthew AND Bobbie?"

"Yeah sure, after all, I kind of owe her for us, don't you think?"

"Well, if you see it like that… I guess it will be OK. But I'm not ready to have him to our place though."

"Our place, I like the sound of it. But yeah, me neither. We could go out to eat, meet them at the restaurant. And we might see if Colin and Steph could join, would make it less stressing for everyone."

"OK, I'll arrange it. He also asked me something else."

"What? Will I like hearing it?"

"He asked me to be Matthew's Godparent. Would you be OK with it?"

"He did. Wow that was unexpected with everything that went on."

"Yeah… took me by surprise too. But if you're OK with it, I'd like to accept."

"Of course I am OK with it… Who's going to be Godmother?"

"One of Bobbie's friend."

"Oh, OK." She kissed him lightly, not wanting to leave a mark with her lipstick. They heard someone knocking.

"So we should get the show on the road then. Must be the band arriving."

They let the people from the band come in and everyone got ready. By 7:30, all was set and the band started playing. Everything was perfect. They had a cupcake stand; the bar served only drinks popular in that era. Some food would be served later in the evening. People started arriving and Finn and Rory made rounds until all seemed to be present. Just before 9, Finn took on the stage bringing a reluctant Rory up with him. He greeted everyone and wished them to enjoy those last few hours into 2007. They officially launched the evening joining everyone on the dance floor and Rory was glad for the practice she had with the Dance Marathon at home because Finn was restless.

Throughout the evening Logan chatted with everyone and glanced often over Finn and Rory. They were incredible to see. They danced, laughed and they did kiss quite openly. She had never seemed so carefree with him. He was happy that she had found love again. It did sting though but he needed to move on and at least, he knew, he would always be somewhat in their lives. He would make it so. He wished he could find love again.

"So how are you handling it?" Stephanie asked him. He jumped as he was staring at the couple once again. He turned to face his blond friend.

"It's hard but they look so happy. I am glad they have found each other. Finn deserves someone like Rory and vice versa. I just wish I'll be able to find someone as in sync with me eventually."

"If that is what you want, you'll get it. But you need to open yourself up for it to come."

"And when did you get so smart Miss Vanderbilt?"

"When I finally got tired of looking for love in all the wrong places… I found it. I had it just here, with me all along." She answered and grabbed Colin's hand.

They talked a bit more and both Steph and Colin were relieved to see that Logan was really accepting Finn and Rory's relationship.

Everyone literally swung the end of the year and the music stopped just in time for the countdown. Finn and Rory joined their closest friends to wish them a happy new year. Colin and Steph, Lane and Zack, Daphnée and James, Logan, Juliet, Rosemary, Seth, the old gang plus new friend welcomed the new year.

By the time the countdown reached 0, Finn was already kissing Rory passionately they were in their own bubble ignored everything else. They were both hoping this year would be theirs looking forward to 2008. Suddenly a phone rang in Finn's pocket; it was a Christmas jingle which meant only one person. They parted and Rory reached in Finn's pocket to answer the phone.

"Happy New Year's Mom!"

"What? Wait, where?"


	16. Chapter 16 : Work Work Work

**Autho's note :** I do not own Gilmore Girls.

Thank you for all those that review... I love any comments you guys leave me and I appreciate it. It does make me want to write more. Even though this story is coming soon to an end. So please continue reviewing. Special Thanks to MrsMitchell1025, your comment made my day. And this week I needed it... just got a surgery done... I hope pain killer won't have played to much on my ability to write (or inhability...)

**Excerpt from ch. 15**

… Suddenly a phone rang in Finn's pocket; it was a Christmas jingle which meant only one person. They parted and Rory reached in Finn's pocket to answer the phone.

"Happy New Year's Mom!"

"What? Wait, where?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Work Work Work<strong>

«Mom! Mom! Calm down. Where are you?"

Finn was getting worried, only hearing Rory's side of the conversation. Trying to see her face in order to know if it was good news or bad, he approached her.

"OK, come up then and show me."

"Finn!" Rory said and jumped into his arms again. "My mom got engaged! Luke proposed tonight, he did it at the restaurant. She's on her way, I'm so happy!"

"You had me scared there for a little while Love."

"Sorry, but come on… I want to meet her at the elevator… I need to see that ring!"

Rory and Finn left their friends running toward the elevator to meet Lorelei and Luke. As soon as the doors opened, Lorelei came out running and hugged Rory jumping around. She showed the ring which was an antique once again, quite beautiful, but still very modest.

Rory could not help but ask "Luke, did you buy this one from Kirk again?"

"Where else, he does have the best choices. I really don't know how he does it though."

Lorelei was high on emotions; Luke was overwhelmed by everything that was happening. Finn congratulated him and Luke thanked him for the suggestion and reservation of the restaurant where they had been earlier. The couple joined in on the rest of celebration with the younger crowd. Standing out slightly, more because of the clothes they were wearing than because of age.

Before everyone departed, Finn and Rory made the rounds and said goodbye to all. They were staying in their suite and were heading towards Finn's parent the next day for New Year's Day supper. This was a more formal supper in Finn's family. The invitation had been extended to Lorelei and Luke. They would all be leaving together the next day. In the meantime, both couple wanted to finish their celebration in their respective rooms, starting the New Year on a positive note.

* * *

><p>The Morgan's annual New Year dinner was a complete success. Lorelei and Luke were welcomed into the Morgan's family as if they were members. Annabelle and Finn Sr just loved Lorelei's energy and her sense of humour was not lost unlike in the Gilmore house. They even were genuinely interested in her and Luke's business. They actually thought she was a lot like Finn and Eileen. Eileen who had already developed a friendship with Rory could not help but feel the same with Lorelei. It was like having a big sister. On her side, Lorelei couldn't help but see why Finn was so special to her daughter. Seeing him with his family, she just forgot that he was one of the Limo boys. She couldn't help but wonder how this guy could be so different with his family and Rory to the way he was before when she first met him. By the end of the evening, just before leaving, she was at peace. She knew Rory would be very well taken care of here with this family. They were quite different than what she was used from society family.<p>

Luke and Lorelei were on their way back home later that night. Finn and Rory decided to stay at the Morgan Mansion and enjoy a late evening with Finn's siblings since everyone was headed back to their respective obligation fairly soon. Anthony was due back in London shortly; Eileen and her husband were heading to Australia the next day. And Rory was to start her new work the next Monday. The rest of the week was spent pretty much doing nothing but a bit of shopping and hanging out with friends. Rory and Finn did meet with Logan, Bobbie and Matthew. They were amazed to see how good of a father Logan was with Matthew. He was always taking care of him, he knew by instinct what Matthew wanted, needed. Bobbie was nice. She was at first uncomfortable around Rory but once they had the chance to talk, everything went smoothly. Rory had to admit that she would be a good choice for Logan. If someone could be standing next to Logan in front of Mitchum, it could very well be her.

* * *

><p>On Sunday January 6th, Finn declared the day a bed in. They spent the day reading, talking and watching movies. They watched "All the President's Men", "Working Girls" and "His Girl Friday". Rory was completely stressed out so Finn tried his best to relieve her stress. At 9 o'clock she was trying to decide what to wear the next day and had to call Lorelei for suggestions. They settled for a nice navy suit with white shirt. All her stuff was prepared and she just needed to get sleep. Finn massaged her and she finally was asleep by 11 pm. Finn got up and prepared Rory's lunch for the next day and put some notes for her into everything she was to bring with her. He was in bed a bit later. The next morning. Rory was up by sunrise and was ready to go by 7h30 even though she was expected by only 9 o'clock. Finn woke up and found her sitting, staring into nothingness.<p>

"Love, what are you doing? It is way too early." Rory jumped hearing his voice.

"I know, I couldn't sleep and did not want to wake you."

"It is all very nice but I was planning on dropping you off this morning. I also have prepared you your lunch."

"You did! When?"

"Last night, when you finally were asleep."

"Oh, you're so sweet." She meets him in the kitchen where he was pouring himself a cup of coffee and she kissed him. He took her in his arms and tried to deepen the kiss but she did not let him.

"Finn, I need to be at work in an hour, this would surely get me late on the first day."

"You're right... so let me get my shower and I'll drive you on my way to work."

While Finn had breakfast, Rory was thinking and Finn could sense she had something on her mind.

"Love, what's up?"

"I was just thinking... I am starting work now. I'll be receiving regular income so I should pay my share."

"What? No." Finn answered leaving no room for negotiation.

"Finn! I don't want for you to pay for everything. We share the space, am I supposed to let you pay for everything."

"Rory, I can more than afford it. You can't. Anyway, the apartment was paid in full when I bought it. So don't worry about it."

"Finn, I don't want to live at your expense. I need to keep my independence. I know you have more money than I do, by a far stretch. But I need to pull in what I can."

"Come on Rory, I am happy that you came to live with me. Just you being here is payback for me. Anyway, the man should be the provider."

"Oh, a real Macho man aren't we... but since you are doing most of the cooking, than it would be fair of me to at least pay for part of the expenses and amenities."

"You're really serious about this aren't you? You weren't paying anything when you lived at Logan's."

"Oh, and it was brought up more than once so if I can avoid it this time I will... And you know, I will come into my own trust fund at 25, I will then have enough."

"You have a trust fund? I thought you hated trust funds society type."

"Well, I love you so you can't say that... and yes, my Great Grandmother, Lorelei the first had a trust fund made for me. I am to inherit it on my 25th birthday. It's probably not much compared to yours but still, for me, I will be richer than I'll have ever been."

"I still don't feel ok with you paying for anything though... but let's look into it later if you still want to OK?"

"We will... I insist."

"Fine... ready to go?"

"Yep. By the way, you look really good in this suit... I can't wait to get it off of you tonight!" Rory said with a mischievous smile.

"And so do you love... but don't make me think about it if you don't want to be late!" On that he kissed her and they both put on their coats.

They both were headed out and Finn dropped Rory at her work while he went to his office. At work Finn was currently working on the first of his family oriented hotels. The board had decided to have two locations on the east coast. One was to be located on the beach a bit further south and the other was to be in New York. They were currently looking for locations so Finn would need to go to on a trip soon. He was the one that was leading this venture for his family company. It would be his banner. That evening, Finn picked up a very tired Rory, he had a large coffee cup waiting for her. They decided to order in and they spent the evening talking about Rory's new work. They would make a routine of it in the following day; Finn picking Rory up in the end of the day whenever it was possible, every time with a large coffee cup. In the morning though, Rory would usually leave earlier than Finn who went to the gym. They revisited the sharing expenses conversation but never quite agreed to anything.

* * *

><p>In the following months both Rory and Finn worked at a crazy speed. Rory loved her new work, she was currently doing mainly local stuff but she was making herself known to the New Yorkers. Finn was working on his project with all the energy he had. They were to start construction on both hotels in late spring so he was working with the architects and designers. Since Rory did not have a regular schedule, she was often working over the week-ends, Finn made sure he would always take one day off to be with her. It was their thing. It was their alone day where they were dedicated to their couple. Rory accompanied Finn whenever she could to events or fundraisers. She would sometime cover them for the paper at the same time. They were on occasion found in the society pages again, but they were not overly exposed. Rory also organized Finn's birthday party inviting most of their friends and family. She hosted a themed party of course. This time, the theme was "Mangas" or "Japanese Anime". This made for a very colorful evening and everyone enjoyed themselves. It was hosted in one of Morgan's Group nightclub and Japanese animation played in the background throughout the evening.<p>

Around Easter, they were due for a visit at the Crap Shack. Rory was in need of some time with her mother/best friend and she needed to also work on the wedding stuff. Lorelei had decided of a June wedding once again. Things had worked pretty much like the first time she had prepared her wedding to Luke but some things still needed to be worked on. Daphnée had been asked to do the maid of honour dresses, and the Christmas holidays. They were really looking forward to it. Lorelei had reserved the best room for them at the DragonFly Inn and was also really looking forward to their visit. She had spent some days with Rory in New York during the winter but they did not have a movie marathon in so long.

They were really excited to be away from their work and looking forward to time with Lorelei which was always a blast. They arrived right after dinner on Thursday evening Rory wanted to go to Luke's to get some coffee while Finn decided to stay in the room. Rory was not gone long as it was pretty quiet. When she came into their room, she saw Finn had started the fireplace, two glasses of wine were waiting and some bite size desserts. Finn was reading waiting for her.

"Wow, Finn, did you?"

"Of course, we haven't had much time to ourselves lately. Just come." Rory went to Finn and she kissed him slowly at the beginning but as she sat on him, they deepened the kiss to a whole new level.

"Hold on Love. We do have all night. Come and let's just sit by the fire drinking and eating all of those magical bites Sookie prepared for us." Rory did not argue and she sat with Finn. They talked and teased each other. They had fun like they hadn't had in a couple of month being in the whirlwind of their lives. They ended up making love and slept until pretty late the next morning. Lorelei who had a hunch that it was exactly what they needed did not call before they rang for their breakfast. It was 20 past noon. She decided to bring them their order hoping she would not find them inappropriately dressed.

"Room Service!"

"Mom! What are you doing bringing the food." Rory was a bit shy her mom coming into her intimacy. Funny though she wouldn't have minded so much a stranger

"Well, I wanted to see my only daughter… but it seems she is now a sex crazed floozie!"

"Hello Doll… well, you can't expect anything else… with a sexy exotic man like me… who could resist" Finn answered wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, that's true… what do you say..." Lorelei started knowing it would make Rory react.

"Mom!"

"Can't I just have a bit of fun? You're so easy to get a reaction of, but you gotta understand if you let him run around with only a towel on, well, it is just like sending an invitation." Finn laughed at this.

"So, what are your plans for the day kids... I am working until 6."

"We haven't had breakfast yet, I don't know. We might stay in today... lots of sleep to take back." Rory answered trying to sound as innocent as she could

"Yeah right sleep... Well, I'll be downstairs if you need me..." On that Lorelei left their room.

"Love, how about a bit of that sleep you had in mind?" Finn asked with a devilish smile.

"Finn, I'm really hungry right now so..." But she did not have time to finish as Finn was lifting her up in his arms and kissing her, bringing her towards the bed...

They met with Lorelei at the end of the day and were now walking towards Luke's Diner for supper. Finn was telling Lorelei of the location for his two new hotels when Rory asked "Mom, who rented Luke's apartment?"

"No one. He keeps it empty."

"Well, someone seems to be there now. There's light."

"I have no idea. Unless... Oh-no... Luke! Luke!" She called coming into the diner.

"What?"

"Who is it you've got staying up?"

"Jess why? Didn't I mention he would be down for the holidays?"

"No. Rory, I'm sorry, I didn't mean."

"Who's Jess?" Finn asked not really following.

"Jess is my nephew." Luke answered.

"And he's my ex-boyfriend." Rory added knowing he'd want to know from her.

"Exactly so let's just sit and order... I am starving." Rory did not want to go into more details but she wanted to talk to Jess as the last time they had, she was afraid she had screwed up their friendship.

They sat a table with Lorelei and they ordered. As they were eating Jess came down the stairs. He saw Rory first thing as he arrived at the bottom of the stairs. She looked up and they stared into each other for a few seconds. Rory looked away first and Finn noticed the two of them. That is when Jess noticed that Rory was not with the blond dick from the last time they had met. He smiled and wondered who the new guy was, from the look of him, probably also a rich dick. He sat at the counter and talked to Luke.

"So, that Logan dude is out of the picture?"

"Jess, she is happy now with Finn. Just leave them alone will you?"

"Hey, she's the one that came to see me last time."

"I mean it. They are good together her and Finn. He's not Logan by far, he's really good to her and he really loves her. Just stay away."

"Don't worry; she can date all the dickhead she wants. I am through with her…" But Luke knew better than to believe Jess's words, he knew Jess still had feelings for Rory.

Jess looked over his shoulder at the threesome and after a while he just left the diner.

Rory watched him leave. She wanted to go after him. She needed to talk to him. Finn felt a pang of jealousy hit him as he saw his girlfriend's stare following her ex. He was not used to this feeling, He did not want to be jealous, he trusted Rory but was he enough for her. Could she really be happy with him, maybe he was fooling himself.

Lorelei sensed something was going on. She could not put her finger on it but seeing Rory affected by seeing Jess, she could not help but wonder. Finn also seemed struggling about something. Maybe he also felt the tension between Rory and Jess. She needed to talk to Rory to understand what all that was about. She really believed Rory was happy with Finn, she did not want for Jess to ruin it.

As they were walking toward the Crap Shack, Lorelei decided to take the bull by its horn. Finn had stopped by Doosey's to buy some snacks of his choice for movie night. She they were alone.

"Rory, can I talk to you?"

"Since when do you ask before?"

"What was that with Jess?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Rory that was not nothing. I'm pretty sure Finn felt it too, you might want to come clean with him also otherwise, and it's going to get tense if you meet him again."

"Fine… If you want to know. Do you remember when I dropped out of Yale?"

"What kind of question is that? Would I forget our divorce?"

"Not funny! Well, did I tell you about when Jess paid me a visit to bring me a copy of his book?"

"No… nothing."

"Well, he dropped by to talk to me and give me a copy of his book. I was telling him what had happened in the previous few months and he told me I had changed, that it was not me. He was right and I knew it. That evening when we went for dinner, Logan arrived and he joined us. He was an ass to Jess and that is when we went on a break. But honestly, Jess is the one that had me deciding to go back to school."

"Wow, I did not know I owed that one to Jess. I thought Paris got to you."

"But that's not it… a few months later; I was back with Logan and was digesting his interlude with the bridesmaid. I was back with Logan but had not forgiven him. I knew Jess had his launch in Philadelphia. Logan was to be in South America for an LDB stunt, you know the one he got hurt on. Anyhow, I went to the lunch. I wanted to get revenge over Logan for the bridesmaid. I wanted to make things even. I knew Jess would… well I kissed him."

"Rory, you can't play with people this way… you don't get anything by getting back his misstep by having a fling yourself."

"I know and I didn't. I kissed him but couldn't do anything else. I stopped. I know I crushed Jess at that time. But I told him I loved Logan and I left. We haven't spoken since then."

"And now, what do you feel about Jess?"

"Nothing. I just want to let him know I went back to school because of what he said. I want to thank him. I don't feel anything for Jess; I love Finn; as I never thought I'd love someone. But I need to talk to Jess. He was and I hope can be again a good friend. He knows this side of me a few does."

"I think I understand. Just be careful. Finn, he seems all strong and confident but I really think he saw something and well, he might just, you know…"

"Yeah, I maybe should go back and talk to him."

Rory goes back towards Doosey's to meet with Finn. On the way, she stumbles upon Dean and Lindsay. She talks to them politely and gets on. She did not notice that Finn saw her and with the earlier encounter with Jess, he was really feeling jealous. He paid his stuff and headed out. Rory met him.

"So did you get all you wanted?" Rory asked.

"Yes" He answered trying not to sound bitter but couldn't help to shake it out of him.

"Finn what is it?"

"Nothing. Come on, your mom is waiting."

"Finn. Why are you giving me attitude now?"

"Why? Come on Rory. We come here to have a good time with family and it's ghost of the past boyfriend's week-end. God I should have gone to Colin's. I saw the way you looked when that Jess came down. Come on Rory, there is something there. And I just saw you talk to Dean."

"Finn, if you had preferred to go to Colin's you should have said so. Are you telling me you're jealous of Dean and Jess?"

"Come on Rory. You did not see the look on both your faces, you and Jess. Don't tell me there is nothing there. I am not dumb. You never even mentioned him before."

"Wow I feel like history is repeating itself… Are you going to come to me in a few months kissing me again?" Jess intervened arriving to the scene.

"I can't do this… I'm heading to the hotel… Tell Lorelei I wasn't feeling up to a movie night. I'll head home tonight. I'll be gone in an hour."

"Finn! Wait."

"Wow, this one does not even put a fight."

"Jess! What the hell?" Rory tried.

"Mate I just don't want to lower myself to your level. Rory, call me when you've got him out of your system. I'm off now." And with that Finn leaves toward the Inn. His heart shattering.

Rory turns to Jess.

"I wanted to say I was sorry for how I treated you the last time I talked to you. You're really a jerk Jess. I also wanted to thank you for what you said two years ago. You got me back into Yale but why do you have to be such a jerk?"

"Come on Rory, you can do much more than those rich dumb asses. What is he heir to which empire, television? What could be newspaper for a journalist wannabee?"

"Wow, that's what you think of me? Finn is in the Hotel industry and I don't choose my boyfriends for what they can provide. And you have never talked to him. He is the most wonderful man I have ever met. I had hoped we could be friends again but I see there is no point into it. Well, thank you for getting me to realize I need to get back to Yale and I'm sorry I kissed you that last time and ran. But from now on, ignore me. That's what I'll do on my side. Now I have to go."

She ran. Jess couldn't believe what he had done. And he knew she was now writing for the Times. He knew she was making a name for herself, she was good. Why did she keep going under his skin like that? And he was in a relationship now. He did love Soraya, why did he always screw thing up with Rory. He needed to find a way to give her his second book. She would know he was over her. It was just when he saw her arguing with her boyfriend, it brought back memories of her last boyfriend. He just needed to talk to her and her boyfriend. He owed them both some excuses.

Rory arrived at the hotel and Finn was madly putting his stuff in his suitcase. He had already drunk half a bottle of wine. He knew he had overreacted. He knew Rory loved him but he couldn't help feeling he didn't deserve her. He took another big gulp directly from the bottle and he saw her in the door.

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"So… got him out of your system? Did you kiss him as he said?"

"Finn. I am not going to answer that. You know the answer." Finn laughed bitterly… she must have. God that is why I did not get into relationship. This hurt way too much. Why go through with it.

"Then what are you doing here… shouldn't you wait that I am gone. Or maybe you want to break up now." Another gulp of wine.

"Fuck Finn. You are melodramatic! Would you at least look at me?" She pleaded.

Finn looked up at the ceiling "Why? So you can see me cry." He emptied the bottle.

She walked to him and took away the now empty bottle. She answered whispering.

"No you fool. Because I love you. And I'm not going to let you screw what we have for someone who's not worth it."

"What?" He finally turned around to see her. She was crying.

"I love you Finn and I won't let you go, not tonight; not ever."

"I love you too by the way. What just happened Rory?" Finn whispered in return. Sitting on the bed as Rory walked to sit beside him.

"We just had our first fight I guess."

"But what was it about?"

"Not sure, Jess? Your jealousy?"

"How about all of the above." He added.

"Yeah. Do you want to know about Jess?" Rory asked.

"I'd like to know why we had a fight yes."

"OK, but don't interrupt."

"Fine."

"So Jess and I met when I was 16. We connected quickly he is as much into literature as I am. He actually wrote a short novel. I was going out with Dean at the time. But I still fell in love with Jess. I did not mean to. It just happened. Dean realized it and broke up with me. Jess and I went out a couple of month then he left. Without a word, he packed up and left. I did not hear anything from him until he showed up at my dorm at the end of my sophomore year. He wanted me to leave with him. I didn't. Instead I got into the ordeal with Dean. You knew he was married when we slept together, I mean Dean?"

"Yeah, you already told me this story…"

"OK. So I did not hear anything from Jess until I was with Logan. Jess showed up at my grandparents when I was living there. He came out of nowhere one night I was getting home. He came up and we talked. He showed me the book he wrote; actually he gave it to me. The book was about us somewhat. Anyway, we talked a bit and decided to meet the next day. As we were about to leave Logan showed up. He got jealous and joined us. Both were asses to each other. Actually Logan was a real ass, Jess was just answering back. Jess got tired of it and left. I went to talk to him and he told me, showed me how much I had changed. That I had become a paler side of myself since I had dropped out of Yale. He was right. I was on my way to become a little Emily Gilmore." Finn laughed at that.

"Yeah, he was right you know. I would have expected it from Steph or Juliet but you; I would not have said anything since we weren't close at the time but even then I knew it was not the real you."

"Exactly. But Logan did not see it. We fought when I got back and that is when we had the break."

"Oh… that break."

"Yep. Well, you know the story with me and Logan, we got back together. Then you guys went jumping off a plane and I was still so angry at him for the bridesmaid. So while you were out there, I went to Jess book launch. I wanted to get back to Logan. I wanted to punish him I hadn't forgiven him yet. So I had planned on doing the same thing to Logan he had done to me. So I started to kiss Jess. Just as we were taking it one step above, I stopped it. I couldn't go through with it. I did not love Jess, I couldn't do it. I stopped and I left. I hadn't seen him until tonight."

"Wow, not what I expected. Did Logan know?"

"Nope. I never told him. After the accident, things got going well again for us, until he went to London."

"So, what you mean is that if you are yourself again, if you went back to Yale, it is because of Jess?"

"Yes, it is. But After what he said tonight. I don't intend on talking to him again."

"You know you can. Rory, I overreacted. I am not used to this feeling. The fact that I get dizzy from thinking you might leave me. I got scared."

"Finn, I love you, you have to trust us. And if you doubt again, talk to me don't do a hit and run."

"I'm sorry Love." He turned toward Rory looked into her eyes and leaned to kiss her. They deepened the kiss and leaned onto the bed. Stopping to breathe some air Rory whispered "I think we should call my mom".

"Why?"

"Because she is expecting us."

"Oh! Not really in the mood to go out again now."

"Neither am I" Rory replied laughing. She picked up the phone and called her mom to let her know all was fine but they wouldn't make it tonight. Lorelei understood but accepted with a promise of a full day tomorrow.

When she came back, Finn was sitting on the bed and signed Rory to come over. They kissed again. "So this was our first fight."

"I guess so… it had to happen eventually…"

"So this" Finn said kissing Rory down her neck knowing how she loved it "is our first" and he continued kissing her down her cleavage, starting to undo her blouse "make up sex." Rory smiled.

"Then you'd better make it good." She answered him shivering as Finn was now down on her breast kissing her and undoing her bra.

"Why" he asked.

"Because I wish it will be also our last make up sex."

"Oh, I don't know… if it is that good, then I might pick a fight just for make-up sex."

"Finn!" Rory wanted to say it more seriously but just barely moaned it.

They ended up making love slowly and tenderly, it reminded them both of their first time. They were completely in synch with one another. Both knew that night that they never wanted to fight again. They knew they would, but both knew if they wanted to survive, they would need to talk things through, stick together and they would.

The next day, they spent all day with Lorelei as promised. They watched movies, ate, and discussed wedding preparation. Finn offered some ideas for entertainment. Lorelei wanted the wedding to be held at the DragonFly. Rory and Finn would take a long weekend to help with the last minute preparation. Rory had decided that their gift to the bride and groom would be their honeymoon so she had to convince both Luke and Lorelei to take a 2 week vacations. They went to the Gilmores for an Easter dinner on the Sunday and were going back to New York on Monday afternoon. On Monday morning Rory found an envelope addressed to her on the porch. She recognized the writing to be Jess's. She had been looking at it for a while when Finn walked in on her.

"What is it?"

"A letter I guess, from Jess. And a book I think."

"Oh! Are you going to open it?"

"I don't know. What do you think, should I?"

"Well, I think so."

"Would you mind staying with me?"

"Are you sure, it is addressed to you."

"I'm sure."

"OK then."

Rory carefully opened the envelop to find a letter and as she had thought a book.

_"Dear Rory,_

_I am sorry for what happened on Friday. I don't know what came over me. I always seem to screw things up with you and your boyfriends. I am sorry also for what I said to you. I know you went back to school after our last encounter. I know because I asked news to Luke whenever I saw him. I also knew because I read your articles. I read everything from the trail and then when Luke told me you'd be working for the NY Times, I subscribed. Your writing is witty and always right to the point. I love when you make your audience think through your articles. I recognize you, the real you in your writing and I am glad to._

_Luke talked to me after our spat on Friday. He yelled at me also. I guess I deserved it. He told me how you and Finn got together. I am glad you have found a nice one. I always hated that dickhead from the last time. It's a good thing you refused his proposal. Yes, I know about it. Please tell Finn I am sorry for what I said. I misjudged him from what Luke told me. I am usually the one getting misjudged and I know how it feels. So just let him know I am sorry. We'll meet again at the wedding so I promise I will excuse myself in person then._

_I hope I did not screw things up too much. I don't know why I acted like this. I also moved on if you are wondering. I am now engaged to Soraya. She is great. I met her at a bar I go to. She was working there during her studies as a Social Worker. She is wonderful around kids like I was. I actually wrote a second book. You'll find it in the envelope. Read it. It talks about me moving on; my own travel to my inner self. I am really proud of it. I hope we'll be able to discuss it on our next encounter._

_I am still in Philly, and I am getting married later this summer. We will have a small beach wedding. Soraya is from Cape Cod and we will celebrate the wedding there. It would mean a lot if you'd came. I don't have many friends from my old times. Actually, you are the only one._

_I guess we'll talk close to the wedding. In the meantime, take care and once again, I am sorry._

_Your friend,_

_Jess."_

Rory stayed silent after reading the letter.

"Wow, I think he is sincere." Finn said and added "And I think I misjudged him too."

"So…"

"Come here" Finn said and he hugged her kissing her on the head. "Do you want to go and see him, might still be at Luke's?"

"Would you mind?"

"No."

"Then yes, I'd like that." Rory went to get her coat and shoes on. While Finn sat back on Lorelei's couch.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked almost irritated.

"Well, you're going; I am going to wait for you here."

"No! You're coming with me."

"I am?"

"Yes, you are."

Finn smiled, he got up and also got dressed. They headed toward the Diner.

"Hey Luke. Is Jess still up there?"

"What did he do this time?" Luke asked worried of what he might hear.

"Nothing, I just want to talk to him." Rory answered. Luke looked over to Finn to size if he looked ok with it, which seemed to be the case.

"Yes, he's still up there. You want me to get him?"

"No, we'll go up if you don't mind."

"Suit yourselves." He was really hoping there would be no fighting.

Rory knocked on the door. After a few seconds, Jess opened the door and was surprised to see the two visitors.

"Hey, I was not expecting you'd read the letter so fast… I thought you were at the DragonFly."

"We were at the crap shack. So… yeah, we read the letter. Thank you."

Rory was a bit uncertain of where to start…

"Jess Mariano this is Finn Morgan, my boyfriend. Finn this is Jess Mariano."

Both guys shook hands trying to size the other one.

"Nice to meet you. I really meant it, the letter. I am sorry for what happened. I don't know I saw you with Finn and he reminded me so much of that other rich dude."

"Stopping you there mate. Logan is my friend but I am nothing like him. At least not when Rory is involved."

"I know" Jess answered. "Luke filled me in afterward. I am sorry man for misjudging you. It seems you make our girl here really happy."

"Well, I hope so. But I understand wanting to protect her. Just so you know, I would give everything up for her." He looked at Rory. "And I mean it. I've loved her for longer than I should say."

Rory was blushing.

"Another one to fall for a Gilmore Girl… I don't know what they do in that house but it works for them…"

"Hey I am right here you know."

"We know" both of them answer at the same time.

"So you wrote another book?"

"Yeah… I did. I met Soraya two years ago, she was my inspiration… We were friends first. I think she was afraid since I was such a screwed up; having issues with my mom, my dad. God I could have been her final project during her last semester. But we were meant to be. She reads as much as I do. She loves music."

"I'm happy for you Jess. You deserve it."

"Thanks, so do you by the way. And I guess you've found it." He looked over at Finn. They were good together, he could feel it.

"So, do you have an email I can write to send you my review of the book?"

"Yeah of course… let me give it to you."

He took a card from Truncheon Publishing and wrote his personal email on it. He handed it to her.

"I'll be happy to hear from you. I need to finish packing. Soraya is going to pick me up soon."

"OK then. Thanks again Jess, for telling me the truth back then. And I want to say I am sorry for what I did when I went to your book launch. I shouldn't have done what I did. I shouldn't have."

"It's ok Rory. I don't quite understand what happened there, but it is OK. Anyway, I enjoyed the kiss… it's just what followed it that was a problem." Jess said with a smirk indicating he was OK with it.

"Hey mate, I was starting to like you…" Finn said jokingly "But I have to admit that she does wonder if her kisses… I can't blame a guy to enjoy it… as a warning though… don't do it again." Rory hit Finn on the arm.

"Anyhow, before you compare notes. We have to go too. Take care Jess. We'll see you at the wedding in June."

"Will do… and think about mine. I'd be happy to have you there… there won't be many people from my side… Luke and Lorelei, my mom and my associates. That is mainly it."

"We'll see…"

Rory and Finn left soon after going back to New York. Back to their lives. Rory was happy to have talked to Jess. During the drive she started to read Jess's book.

"Love, would you mind if I read Jess's first book. The one about you?"

"No, I think you might enjoy it."

"Good. You have it at home?"

"Yeah, somewhere."

"OK. What do you say we go out tonight, before our lives goes to overdrive once again?"

"Oh, I'd love that. Indian?"

"Indian it is."

"I love you Finn."

"I love you too Rory."

After that week-end their life did go back to their pace of the few months before. But their bond was stronger than it had been before. Rory kept in contact with Jess exchanging emails and Finn even wrote him from time to time. They even talked on the phone occasionally. Finn went on a business trip to the construction site in Cape May and everything was going according to schedule which meant the hotel would open around June 20th. He was looking forward to it. But for the first time in his life he felt stress. He really wanted this to be a success. He did not want for Rory to see him fail. Rory on her side was getting more and more interesting assignments. Her editor really loved her writing and they were moving her up to more in depth articles. She even had to cover some events in Washington a couple of times.

As the month of June approached both were really tired and on edge. They had not been able to get their alone day in almost three week and were missing each other quite a lot. Lorelei's wedding as approaching; it was in one week when something happened on the construction site. There was a death in one of the workers on site. Finn had to go and he knew Rory would be mad for him not being there.

"Rory Love, what time are you finishing tonight?"

"I should be done in one hour why?"

"I'll pick you up and we can go out to eat?"

"I don't know, I am tired and I'd prefer going home."

"Come on Rory, we never go out anymore. We're not even 30 and we just work work work."

"Hey, it's not my fault… you're also working all the time."

"I know which is why I want us to have a nice evening out."

"OK then, but nowhere fancy. I am not dressed appropriately."

"Fine. We'll go to that little Italian place."

"Perfect"

"I'll be there in one hour. Love you."

"Love you too."

Rory had a feeling there was more to the evening out but did not say anything up front. They were having dessert and coffee when Finn started.

"There was an accident on the construction site in Cape May."

"Was it bad?"

"Well, yes, one of the men working died, another is in the hospital, and he'll be fine."

"Wow, I am sorry. What does that mean, do you need to have it shut down for a while?"

"Yes, we need to have an investigation. We were not late so we might be able to finish on time for opening date though."

"OK. So why do you look so worried."

"You know me too well now. I need to go down this week."

"No, no Finn we need to be at my mother's by Thursday morning. The wedding is Saturday. We promised."

"I know, and I will be there on Thursday night but I need to go down to the site tomorrow."

"Finn! We had promised we'd be there together. Thursday is the last fitting and the rehearsal dinner."

"Rory, you are in the wedding but not me. My presence is not mandatory on Thursday."

"For me yes. I want you to be with me. Finn we haven't had much time to ourselves lately."

"I know Love and the hotels are opening soon, I'll get more free time after, I promise but I need to go for this. These are my projects."

"I know. I just wanted you to be there with me. We never have time for each other anymore Finn. You are your own boss Finn, you should be able to find time." Rory pouted.

"I'm sorry… I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"How?" Rory asked still pouting.

"But Rory, you're not fair, it's not only me not making time for us. You keep accepting extra assignments."

"I know, but I am trying to make myself appreciated?" She was hurt and he hated being the one doing so.

"I promise I'll do my best and I will be there on Friday at the latest." He really hoped he could free himself early enough. He would be onsite only on Tuesday around noon. He did not know how long he would need to stay on site.

"Well, I'll start tonight by making love to you. We haven't much lately… And I do miss it Miss Gilmore." He said smirking. He leaned and kissed her.

She had also missed it. She hadn't really thought about it but when he mentioned it, she really missed feeling his hands over her. She missed them cuddling. She just missed their intimacy, making love to Finn.

"Well, in that case and it will just be the start of you paying me back… we'd better hurry home…"

Finn smiled and signaled to the waitress they were ready to leave. They went home and barely made it through the door since their need of one another was so overwhelming. A few hours before, they hadn't figured out how much then missed one another even though they were living together. Now, they needed this proximity. They need to loose each other into one another. They needed each other.


	17. Chapter 17 : Twice in Australia

**Author's note:** I do not own Gilmore Girls…

Thank you for the reviews and for keeping on reading I had thought finishing the story here decided otherwise although the next chapter might now come very quickly. Please review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Twice in Australia<strong>

Rory was sitting outside of the DragonFly Inn by herself. They had gone over everything and all was ready for the wedding on Saturday afternoon. They were done with all the preparation they could do in advance. It was late afternoon and they were expected for the rehearsal dinner later that night. Rory was reading a book and was listening to music on her iPod. Deep down, she had been hoping that Finn would be back by this time but she had not been able to reach him today. She was feeling a mix of worry, hurt and anger. Was Finn just not answering her calls or did something happen to him. As the song "Angel" by Sarah McLachlan came into her ears she stopped reading she just looked up lost in thoughts. It was still pretty warm for the start of June, and the day had been a picture perfect summer day. She closed her eyes and laid her head back, closing her eyes to enjoy the song. She suddenly felt someone approaching but did not make a case of it until she felt someone lips on hers. She did not even need to open her eyes, she knew it was him, she had smelled his cologne. They deepened the kiss a little while until they broke apart.

"So do you always kiss strangers like that?" Finn asked amused by the look on Rory's face.

"You're here, you're back… I was trying to reach you all day!"

"Still you kissed me without opening your eyes!"

"I knew it was you. But I did not expect you, I tried to reach you today but couldn't."

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you. You like?"

"If I like that you're here… are you serious? " She answered back and kissed him again showing him how much she wanted him right now.

Once they parted, she saw that Finn still had his luggage with him.

"You did not go in yet?"

"Nope, I saw you and did not want to miss the chance to surprise you. How is everything coming along?"

"We are done. Well, for what we can do in advance… Now we are just waiting for the rehearsal dinner. So how about you? Is everything back to normal?"

"Not really but it's getting there. At least the second man is now out of danger."

"How about we go and put your stuff in the room." Rory asked with a smile indicating she intended a lot more.

"Miss Gilmore, are you proposing what I think you are?" Finn played with her a bit.

"How about you just come and find out?"

Rory just got up and was already going toward the Inn followed by Finn. As they passed through the door, Finn said Hi to Lorelei and Sookie.

"Hey, my favorite son in law! I did not think you would be here before tomorrow night!"

"Lorelei doll, I couldn't stay away. Now can I convince you to leave that old man of yours and elope with me instead?" Finn asked.

"Very tempting Mr. Mogan but what would we say to your girlfriend aka my daughter."

"How about… you couldn't resist the accent?"

"Maybe, but on the long run that caffeine addiction will win and Luke's the one that got it…"

"So no cold feet?"

"No… So we'll see you at dinner?"

"Sure thing…"

Finn then followed Rory upstairs Finn put down his bags and felt Rory's hand taking off his jacket. He looked at her and smiled before kissing her passionately. They continue undressing each other and made love, happy to find each other after a couple of days apart. After, both showered and got ready for the dinner.

That evening Lorelei and Luke's family enjoyed a dinner at the inn and everyone enjoyed themselves even Richard and Emily who were now getting used to the quirks of the inhabitants of Stars Hollow. Finn and Rory talked to everyone and then hung out with Lane since Zach was still touring. Finn played with Steve and Kwan until they both were exhausted giving time for Rory and Lane to talk. The next few days were filled with errands to run and Lorelei had to make sure that everything was cleared out before the wedding as she would then leave for two weeks. Finn and Rory had bought the couple their honeymoon package that included a trip to Greece on which they would take a one week cruise on the Greek Islands and the Mediterranean Sea.

On the Saturday, the wedding was perfect. Luke stood tall and handsome in his tuxedo and Jess was the best man. Lorelei was beautiful in her dress, flowers in her hair and a dazzling smile as Richard walked her down the aisle. Rory, the maid of honor was wearing a royal blue dress designed especially for her by Daphnée and had also flower in her hairs. Finn looked at Rory and her mother, they looked perfect, he could only imagine what Rory would look like on her wedding day, hopefully their wedding day. Sookie and Lane were bridesmaids and were also wearing blue dresses. The reception was held at the Inn also and everyone enjoyed themselves until the wee hours of the night. It was one of the most beautiful wedding the inn had ever had.

While Rory was dancing with Finn close to the end of the reception, Finn asked.

"Do you still think that it would be too early to get married?"

Rory did not know what to say… she thought for a moment. Finn could sense that Rory was unsure of how to answer the question.

"Don't worry… I was not about to ask… I just wanted to know your feeling on the subject."

"Oh… but I was not worried… I was just trying to figure out how to explain. I know I would love to get married someday. I am now just starting to work and we haven't even been together for 1 year so I think it would be a bit premature but Finn, I do want to spend my life with you… if you'll keep."

Finn did not answer anything… she started to wonder if she just scared him.

"You?" She now asked unsure.

"I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't think about it. But you are right on us not having been together for so long…. It's just that for me, I am certain I'll want to live with you as long as you'll endure me."

"Now, it seems that your accent is irresistible or so my mother says…" she said mockingly… "And you do cook for me; I guess you're a keeper."

"Now, don't forget that I am also exotic and sexy… Your own hot Aussie… talking of Aussies, do you think you could manager to take a couple of weeks vacations this summer?"

"I guess. I'll need to validate but I don't see why not."

"I was thinking of bringing you to my homeland. Show you where I was born and raised. What do you say?"

"I'd love to. But don't you need to stay here for your hotels."

"Well, yes but maybe if we can leave at the end of August, when things will become slower, I am sure my dad can take care of any emergencies and anyhow, we do have offices in Sydney if there is an emergency."

"Then I guess we'll go to Oz. Eileen will be very pleased, she keep asking me when I am going down for a visit."

"I love you Rory Gilmore."

"And I love you Finn Morgan."

* * *

><p>In the following weeks, all was going so fast. Rory was working as usual on irregular schedule depending of her assignments and Finn worked long hours in order for the opening to take place as expected. Even though all sections of the hotels were not completely decorated, they were able to open on time. The opening was done on the third week of June. Rory accompanied Finn and all his family was there to support them. Finn was ecstatic. The rest of summer was spent working nonstop until mid-august when they were to leave for Australia. Rory was excited. She had not travel since her trip to London to meet with Logan while he was working there. Finn couldn't wait to show Rory around and present her to his friends still living down under. He had secured them the best suite at the Sydney hotel for the first two weeks when they would meet with friends and family but, the next week would be for them alone.<p>

Finn had made sure the family estate on the beach was just for them. They had had a blast with Finn's friends. They were complete opposite of Finn's friends in the state. That is where she learned that Finn, while in Australia did go to public school, not private. They were not privileged. Some of them were also friends with Eileen so there was a couple of gathering at her house also. They did a bit of sightseeing during that time. Finn showed his favorite spots close to the city. As they were about to leave for the beach estate Rory couldn't help but wonder if Finn had wanted to come back here to live. She did not think she would be able to pack up and leave to be so far away from her mother. But honestly, she could see herself coming here for long periods at a time. With Finn, she couldn't help for fall for the city of Sydney.

They would drop by Eileen's before they were to go back to the States. They left borrowing one of Eileen's Jeep. When they arrived Rory was speechless. The house was beautiful. It had an old charm, kind of like those southern colonial houses. The estate was on 3 acres of land and in the back was the beach. There was a dock and 3 boats were currently docked in.

"Wow, this is beautiful"

Finn smiled, happy Rory liked the place.

"It is isn't it? We used to spend all of our summers here when I was younger. My grandparents left the place to my mother. We used to all be here all summer long, with my aunts and cousins. My father and uncles would come whenever they could."

"So you must have some wonderful memories from those years. Mind sharing one?"

"I have some wonderful memories… but my favorite one was from one Christmas. It was the first year everyone was able to be here at the same time in a while. My grandfather decided to have some fireworks on the beach. We all gathered around a bonfire and sat looking at the fireworks and sang. Lilyann was around 5. She fell asleep in my dad's arm. It was the last Christmas my grandfather was with us." Finn got lost for a minute in his thoughts.

Rory hugged Finn and kissed him tenderly. They climbed the stairs to the porch and Finn unlocked the door and let her walk in. Finn gave her the tour of the house and they put their stuff in one of the rooms. They had stopped to do some grocery on the way and had it delivered. It was the middle of the afternoon and they headed to sit on the beach. They stayed like this and talked for hours until the sun started to set. They went in and prepared supper. They ate and then sat on the balcony drinking the rest of their wine.

"You know, you are the first girl I brought here?"

"You never brought anyone home for holidays when you were younger?"

"No, not here. This is for family. It would have felt weird to bring someone here."

"And it is ok for me?"

"Yes, my grandparents would have loved you. They would have been happy that I met you."

"Well, my grandparents are pretty happy that I am with you. And the weirdest is that you are probably the only one that makes both my grandparents and my mother happy. Everyone is under your charming ways Mr. Morgan."

"Now, let's just see if a certain Miss Gilmore can resist my charm… and let's make some new memories." And he picked her up bridal style and brought her upstairs where they spent the rest of their evening making love part of the night.

The rest of the vacation was spent more or less the same way. Rory spent a lot of time reading on the beach while Finn surfed. She loved to see him surf… he looked so free. Some other time, Rory would read to Finn or vice versa while they were lying together on the beach or sitting in the backyard, holding hands. During her vacation Rory started to write some stories for young girls. She wondered if she wouldn't like to try to get them published. She was also wondering if she was working in the right field. She loved to read and was wondering if she could try out for a literary critic position that opened at her newspaper.

"Finn, I've been wondering if a change would be good for me."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"I find it hard to work irregular hours, it is making it hard on us as a couple and I can't plan anything. I feel like I am putting everyone and everything on hold. I know I need to be patient but I was wondering if maybe, being a reporter is not what I want anymore."

"Are you sure, you've always wanted to be a reporter."

"Yes, but now, I want to invest myself in something that will allow have weekends and evening with you… something that will allow me to plan time with family, friends. We were not even able to visit Colin and Steph or Logan in the last 6 months."

"So what do you have in mind?"

"There is an opening as a literary critic in the paper. I was wondering if I could apply. I have also been working on stories of my own. They are youth oriented, some even kids story. I think I will also send them to publishing company. Maybe they would be interested."

"Wow, you have really thought about it… Whatever you decide, I'll support you."

"Thank you, I did not doubt you would. I don't want to leave my current job before I secure something else though."

"I was also wondering. I see how happy you are while we have been here. You are happy in New York too, I know, but I don't know, I sense you miss being home. Am I right?"

"You felt it?"

"Yeah…"

"So I was wondering if I could have something that I could work from anywhere I wanted, we might be able to come here for months every year. What do you think?"

"You would come here for a couple of months at a time?"

"Well, I actually love it here. I see how you are and I think it would be only fair if you could come here let's say for 3 or 4 months every year."

"God I love you Rory." He took her in his arms and sat her on his knees. They stayed like this for a while. Both lost in thoughts.

When they came back from their trip to New York they immersed themselves in their work. Finn's hotels were doing great considering it was a completely new banner. He was also taking on a bit more work on other hotels. Rory had sent her résumé for the critic position but did not hear from it. She had send the manuscripts for her stories and did not yet hear back. She decided to also send résumés to publishing company for some position in edition. We were now at the end of September and nothing came of it. Finn had decided to bring Rory back to Walt Disney World on her birthday but this time they would be alone. They stayed only two days during the week-end before her birthday and they would have a week-end in Stars Hollow the following week where Lorelei had planned a birthday party for her. She had secured the days for the trip and they had a wonderful time, remembering their first hours as a couple. On the day of her birthday, Finn was in for a surprise. At 4:03, the phone rang… Finn woke up and answered the phone worried something had happened to someone in their family.

"Finn, Lorelei, can you put Rory on the phone?"

"Yes, is everything ok?"

"Well, yes, why do you ask?"

"Lorelei, I don't want to be rude but it is 4:03 in the freaking morning."

"I know… you don't remember last year?"

"Well, I remember a lot of things but nothing about you calling at night."

"It's tradition… put Rory on the phone, she'll explain."

"Rory, it's your mother… now I think you were right, she is crazy."

Rory woke up slowly, but knew what it was a bout and took the phone smiling and put it on speakerphone so Finn understood.

"Hey mom!"

"Rory, your boyfriend is rude…didn't you tell him…"

"Mom, time is ticking… we're already late now."

"Oh, right… it's so hard to believe that at exactly this time, many moons ago, I was lying in exactly this same position. Only I had a huge fat stomach, and big fat ankles, and I was swearing like a sailor..."

"On leave."

"On leave, right. And there I was... In labor and while some have called it the most meaningful experience of your life, to me it was something more akin to doing the splits on a crate of dynamite."

Rory mouthed to Finn that her mother did that every year on her birthday. He could not believe he was in the middle of this completely absurd conversation between in girlfriend and her mother. God he loved these women.  
>"And I was screaming and swearing, and being surrounded as I was by a hundred prominent doctors, I just assumed there was an actual use for the cup of ice chips they gave me…"<p>

And Lorelei continued her story Rory stopping her from time to time until he heard…

"Happy birthday Kiddo… have a great one and I'll see you Friday!"

"By mom, I love you."

"By Lorelei… thank you for this highly entertaining wake up!"

"Anytime Hot Aussie!"

Rory hung up and looked at Finn so now you know what happened that night in Walt Disney World last year…

"She actually did this every year?"

"Yes, except when I had dropped out… that night, I dreamt Madeline Albright was my mother. Weird dream."

"Your mom sure is something… but now, I get to be the second to wish you happy birthday…" On that note, he started to kiss her and they ended up making love until the sun was up.

On that Friday, they headed out to Hartford for dinner with the Gilmores and then they were going to Stars Hollow. They had a great time but their stay was cut short as Rory was called to cover something on Sunday. She really was hoping she would find something since anyway; her contract was coming to an end soon. She had received a few rejection letters on her stories and was starting to wonder if it would amount to anything.

During the following weeks, nothing changed. Finn was trying to cheer her up and she honestly tried not to show too much but he knew her too well. They went to the Rocky Horror Picture show on Halloween as they had the year before and they had invited Colin and Steph but they could not make it… That evening Rory almost forgot her troubles with her job but it got back to her. So the following weekend Finn made reservation at a nice restaurant and wanted to cheer her up.

Early on one week Rory received some good news. She had had a phone call from one of the Publishing Company where she had sent her stories. They were really interested in her stories, both children and young adult and wanted to meet with her. She met with them on the Thursday and her meeting went pretty well. She mentioned that she would like to be able to work from distance for certain periods since she would spend a few months in Australia every year; they agreed as long as they were based in the countries she would be in, and they did have an office in Sydney.

She went home and tried to contain her excitement over this… The next day, her boss requested her for an impromptu meeting. They wanted to see with her if she would be interested to work for them beyond her contract. Rory mentioned that yes, she would but that she was looking forward to having a more regular schedule, and was now looking for something that would allow her to work from abroad a couple of months a year for family obligation. As the person Rory was replacing contacted them and asked to come back earlier, they wanted to offer Rory some other type of work. They knew she had applied for the literary critic position earlier in the fall, the position was not filled yet, and they were wondering if she would accept it. Of course, she would have some more assignments if she wanted to in the cultural department.

Rory was ecstatic. She could stay at the New York Times and still work more normal hours. And she would be able to write some features from time to time. She would also have a regular interview column twice a week and on Saturday with authors. She felt as if life was falling in order.

She decided to go shopping before the end of the day and she would buy a nice sexy dress and some new lingerie to celebrate. She decided not to let Finn know before their dinner the next day. She hid her new stuff in the guest bedroom before Finn was back and she tried to stay as calm as possible. Finn found her a bit different but still he could not get anything out of her.

"What time are we leaving again?"

"Reservation is at eight tonight."

"Where is it again, fancy or not?"

"Fancy Love. But don't worry, you look always perfect, so whatever you wear, you'll be fine."

"Oh, so if I wanted I could go in sweats."

"If you wanted to… you could." He knew very well, Rory would never wear sweats even to hang out at home so she was not serious. "Are you going to tell me what happened to make you all fidgety?"

"Nothing, nothing… I am not fidgety."

"Oh yes you are. Are you telling me that changing books 5 times in the last hour is normal."

"Might be, I like to read more than one type of literature at a time."

"Sure love." He knew something was up but could feel it was good news.

Rory went into the shower pretty early. She then proceeded to straighten her hair; she did not do it often as it took so long. Put on her makeup and then headed to the guest bedroom while Finn was in his shower. She put on her new clothes. She had bought a very form fitted red dress, it was different than her usual… but it made her feel sexy. It had large straps but was cut below the knee. She decided to put on her coat so that Finn would be surprised at the restaurant instead of before at home.

"Finn, we're going to be late!"

"Coming… Love. I am ready."

He came into the living room to find Rory wearing her long coat. Damn he thought, he had wished for a make out session before leaving but he could see she wouldn't be up for it. He himself was wearing a nice Armani suit. He grabbed his coat and keys while Rory met him at the door.

"We are not taking the car service?"

"Nope, I have plans for afterward and we'll need the car."

"What is it?"

"Nope, it's a surprise."

"Ok then, let's go."

Finn knew something was really up if she did not question him more on the surprise. Rory hated not knowing in advance.

They left for the restaurant. When they arrived, the valet parked the car and they headed toward the restaurant. Arriving inside, Finn offered to take Rory's coat to put it into the cloakroom. Rory slowly took it off, as Finn saw her, she could see the desire in his eyes; he passed one hand in his hair. He was fighting an urge to take her right there.

"Damn I am in trouble now Love. You look, wow, I am… wow, you are beautiful." He said and then whispered in her ears "And now I am just looking forward to arriving home and taking you out of this little red dress".

Rory blushed but was very pleased with herself. "You look handsome yourself by the way."

"Well Thank you love."

They headed to their table and had a wonderful meal; kissing every now and then. Touching whenever they could. Rory told Finn about her stories being picked up by a publisher and the new assignment she was getting at the New York Time. He was floored she had been able to keep this from him but was so happy for her. Their love for one another and their hunger for each other were palpable. After dessert, they asked for the bill and left the restaurant for Finn's surprise. He brought Rory to one of his own private bar where Stephanie and Collin were waiting for them.

"Hey Girlie… Look at you! Wow those legs! Colin, Look at Rory!" Stephanie shouted turning Colin around as he was ordering their drinks.

Rory blushed once more as Colin looked up at Rory and his mouth dropped open. Finn smiled broadly seeing his mate affected by his girlfriend.

"Wow reporter girl, I did not know you could look so…"

"Sexy" Finn finished for Colin laughing… "But she's mine mate so stop drooling." Rory was now completely red and Stephanie was laughing.

"Oh.. we're going to have so much fun tonight… do you think if we go to dance with stranger Finn will get jealous?"

"Humm… I'd rather dance with him instead… make the other jealous of him."

"You're right… damn both of you will eclipse anyone else tonight…"

They partied until closing time and Finn was now eager to get home… Rory couldn't either. She felt sexy in this dress and she wanted to be a bit adventurous. She took her coat off in the car and kissed Finn languorously in the car before he started it. The kissed deepened quickly and Finn stopped minutes later completely out of breath and so close to tearing the dress off of Rory rights there and now.

"Argh... we should have taken the car service… I could make deep passionate love to you in the back of the limo."

"Are you telling me I am the irresistible one?" Rory asked with a smirk on her face and spark in her eyes. She loved the effect she had had on him tonight. She knew he almost grabbed her and brought her to the office in the bar a couple of time while they were kissing. She had felt the lustful look from many men and jealous look from woman tonight.

"Come on Rory, I can barely look in front of me… I don't think I have ever wanted someone so bad right now. And I knew you are teasing me right now." He said as Rory was playing with the hem of her dress bringing it higher on her thigh as he was driving toward their apartment.

"How come we never saw that side of you…? Love… I am seriously wondering how you could have hidden this side of you so long."

"Well, I needed to find the right person and occasion."

"Love, I can only say I am glad I was the guy and that you found an occasion…" He added parking the car. As he stopped it he turned and started kissing Rory passionately. He then kissed her neck and trailed kisses toward the spot he knew would make her moan, right below and behind her ear. "Finn" Rory whispered "we need to go up before going further, there are cameras here."

"You are right but love, you have to know the effect you have on me and he looked down. She followed his glare and saw that his excitement was evident. They hurried up to their apartment and did not even make it to their bedroom. They barely slept during the night but since both were off the next day, they did not mind. They had something to celebrate and celebrate they did.

In the next few weeks, Rory had a lot more time at home. She was reading a lot of new books, some good, and some bad. She had to adjust her styling and honestly she was at first stressed out remembering the time she had blasted that ballerina at Yale. What she would write would affect the sales of the books. She did receive emails from readers agreeing with her or not and it helped her refine her approach.

* * *

><p>When the holidays arrived they were both looking forward to have once again time for themselves. This time, they would stay in New York. Enjoying themselves and they were happy to spend a lot of time with family. The holidays went by quickly and soon they were once again back at work. They had decided to leave for Australia in early February and they would be back in June. Most of the time would be spent at the family estate on the beach but Finn had also bought a house in Sydney. They had decided to stay in Sydney for a couple of weeks when they arrived and then head to the estate. Rory was working on her text. They were now close to the final version of the children book. She loved the illustrations that accompanied the text. They were now working on the cover and layout of the text on the pages. Everything she could do over the Internet. For the other books, the young adult novel, they were at the second reading. Eileen was now pregnant with her second child and Finn and Rory would be there for the birth. Finn's parent would join them a bit later on and Lilyann and Anthony would join during their spring break.<p>

On the first day of their arrival at the estate, Rory felt so happy to be back. She loved the house. She felt at home there. She couldn't really explain. They arrived once again during the afternoon and had food delivered. They unpacked in the same room as the other time. It was Finn's room from when he was younger but it had been redone a couple of years ago. Rory finished unpacking and then went to look for Finn. She could not find him in the house so she headed out. He was not on the balcony. She sat for a while but as she did not hear him coming and since it was now close to dinner time. She headed toward the beach, the only place she had not looked before. She was speechless when she arrived on site. Finn had had a gazebo installed on the beach; there was some outdoor furniture, a hammock for two, and a table with two chairs. Finn was standing leaning on one the gazebo. He was wearing linen pants and shirt, all in white. Dinner was already served and wine glasses waiting for them.

"Wow, were you waiting for me for long?"

"Well, I was about to call you out… I thought hunger would bring you eventually…"

Finn met her and hugged and kissed her.

"It's very beautiful Finn… did you did all of it? Is it a permanent installation?"

"Well, for the time we are here yes. And yes, I organised for it to be done by the time we were here. Eileen helped a lot!"

"It looks so perfect."

"Are you ready to eat?"

"Do you need to ask?"

"So then, let's go."

They sat at the table and ate. It was warm and just a bit windy. Finn had prepared his chocolate cake for dessert and they had coffee thermos to accompany it. After eating, Finn brought Rory to the lounging area. There was a complete outdoor sofa, he put on some light music and they sat there talking for a while. Maybe an hour later, Finn offered Rory a drink, which she took happily. He had prepared Martinis for the both of them… He brought them and put them on the table beside Rory before kneeling down to kiss Rory.

"Rory, since the first time we kissed on your birthday, you've made me want to be the best I can. I love you like I never thought it could be possible. Your love made my life a wonderful one. Would you, Rory Gilmore, make me the happiest man and accept to be my wife?" Finn produced the most wonderful ring. It was simple and delicate yet so stunning.

Rory was crying before Finn finished. "Yes!" She answered not even needing any time to think. Finn smiled broadly and put the ring on Rory's finger before kissing her. After a little while, they broke apart.

Finn couldn't stop smiling… he was going to get married to the most wonderful woman he ever met. Rory was dizzy in happiness…

"Rory, you want to call your mom? It should be late enough there for you not to wake her up."

"You don't mind?"

"I did not expect anything else… just join me in the hammock when finished."

Rory called her mom and she told everything in details. Finn could hear Rory's side of the conversation and kept smiling. He was completely happy at that moment. He knew whatever would happen, they would survive it.

Rory joined him more or less 5 minutes later. She climbed up and cuddled with him. They stared to the sky for a couple of minutes. Rory then broke the silence.

"Finn, I love you! You've just made me the happiest woman on earth."

"I love you too Love. Let me just show you how."

They made out in the hammock before going back to the outdoor couch. Finn made sure to close the drapes on the gazebo as he knew Rory would feel better and they made love on the beach. When they were about to fall asleep, Finn put back his clothes and put some blankets on Rory before bringing her back home to sleep.

They would call the rest of their family and friends the next day.


	18. Chapter 18 : Epilogue

**Epilogue…**

Rory was in a room at the DragonFly Inn getting ready. She was already in her dress, her hair and makeup done. She looked perfect. She was excited; yet, nothing had ever felt so right. She just could not wait to be Mrs. Morgan. She looked at herself in the mirror and started to think back to their last visit in Australia. After Finn had proposed, they had had one of the most romantic periods of her life. They visited Australia, visiting many places Finn had visited when he was younger, they spent one week on his sister's yacht. She wrote quite a lot during that period. Her own books, she had decided to work on writing a fiction based on her mother's life. They did not want to come back to their reality of life in New York. But they had to.

They had an official engagement party when they return. Both families were really happy for the both of them; their friends even more so. The rest of the year went by quickly. Finn was working on new constructions, one on the west coast and one in Sydney. Eileen was a lot of help in that last project but still Finn had to travel quite a lot over the last year and it did put a strain to the relation. She ended up using her vouchers to surprise him a couple of times.

During those times, she did a lot of writing and the rest of time was spent with her mother. They organized the wedding. Finn had only one request, he wanted the wedding to be held outside. Rory was perfectly fine with it. They had decided the wedding to be held in the fall, they would have the coloured leaves as background. Rory had already published 8 books, 6 children's books and 2 young adult novels. She was finishing the fiction based on her mom's life. Her books were a success, no one would deny. She was still doing some work for the Times Magazine but was focusing on her critics and taking some features from time to time. She had also published some pieces for Hugo over the year.

Suddenly, she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Rory, Hun, you look beautiful." Lorelei said her voice breaking.

"Thanks mom. Please don't cry… I don't want to cry and ruin all this makeup." She said hugging her mother.

"I know… Daphnée outdid herself with this dress, it fist you. And I have to say that the bridesmaid dresses are not bad at all; even flattering on me." She said with a smile looking at herself in the mirror.

Rory looked at her mother; she was magnificent in her dress. Lorelei was 6 month pregnant with twins. Both she and Luke were excited with this news.

There was another know on her door…

"Wow, this is busier than a train station. Come in?"

"Hey kiddo… almost ready? Lorelei, you look wonderful."

"Hey Chris. So do you in that tux!"

"Everybody is waiting downstairs Rory. Finn seems to be stressed you won't show." Chris said.

"No he is not." Rory said. "But I am ready, are Stephanie, Paris and Lane waiting?"

"Yep, you are the one keeping us all waiting."

On that note, Rory picked her bouquet, she looked one last time in the mirror and they were off downstairs. The wedding was one week after Rory's birthday as they did not want it to be on the same day. It was one of those fall days that felt more like summer, sky blue, it was warm so no one needed to cover. But Finn was right, with coloured leaves in background, it was magical. The ceremony was perfect to both Finn and Rory. All of Stars Hollow was present. There was an outburst from Taylor on the lack of security of the seating. Lorelei took care of him. All guests had a box given to them with the instruction to open when the couple would kiss. As the boxes were open, monarch butterflies went flying everywhere. As butterflies were flying everywhere, the second event happened, Kirk apparently was afraid of butterflies so he jumped and started running trying to avoid the butterflies. The party afterwards was to the image of the couple, it was fun and not pretentious.

Everyone enjoyed themselves; the food was a joint work from Sookie and Finn's mother. It was perfect. When the master of Ceremony invited the couple for their first dance Finn leaned into Rory and asked "So Mrs. Morgan, ready?". They went to the dance floor and danced slowly to "When I fall in love" by Nat King Cole. They were joined by others and after a while, Lane's band made a special appearance performing some new songs of which one was dedicated to Rory and Finn. And it was written and performed by none other than Finn himself. It was a complete surprise to all but Lane and the band. Rory couldn't help but cry as she listened to Finn sing the song.

"Well, love that was part of my gift to you, the rest, well, you'll see when we are alone later…" he paused and wiggled his eyebrows making Rory laugh "But you guys" he added turning towards the band "sing it a lot better than I do so Love, I need to tell you our song will be the first single from their soon to be released CD."

Rory looked at Lane behind her drums and as Lane nodded, Rory ran to hug her friends and on the way kiss her husband. Wow she thought my husband.

Later that night, she talked with everyone, including Logan and Bobbie who were now trying out a relationship. She said her goodbyes to everyone that was still there as they were heading towards their rooms. Finn was a bit tipsy, which was a rare occurrence nowadays, and Rory was a bit past tipsy.

They were on their way the next day to their honeymoon. One month in French Polynesia and they were then headed in Australia for their stay, they would be back for Christmas and for the birth of Rory's sibling. During that time, they lived for one another. They did not bother with schedules, meetings; they were just enjoying each other's presence. They slept whenever they felt like it, ate when needed to and made love whenever they felt like it. Both would cherish those days spent pleasing each other and just focusing on their new life together. They talked about their future life. Rory did not write one line during that month.

When they arrived in Australia for the next month, they settled in their house in Sydney. They spent a lot of time with Eileen and her two children. Finn also hosted a party for their Australian friends and family that had not made it to America for their wedding. They were on site for the opening of the Sydney Hotel Finn had worked towards the previous visit they had made. Everything was going pretty good. Both Finn and Rory were expected back around December 15th as they were to be back in New York for the Holidays.

Upon their arrival, Rory was not feeling well, she kept sleeping. She would fall asleep early evening, either in bed or on the couch when they were watching a movie or television. She thought it was due to jet lag and maybe to the fact that she had taken it easy during the last few month so it seem her body was not appreciating going back to her work schedule. She had a routine that helped her writing; she would get up and start writing right after breakfast when she was not working on a story for the NY Times. She still was doing her critics so she also had a lot of reading to do.

As the previous years, they had all of Finn's siblings for the tree decoration day and they all had a blast. They had a dinner with Stephanie and Colin who had gotten engaged a bit after Finn and Rory's wedding. They were to be married the next summer. Daphnée was now back in Canada for the holidays. She was not seeing Finn's friends anymore.

On December 23rd, they were in Hartford in order to spend Christmas Eve with Lorelei. Both woman were shopping for last minutes things and Finn was probably also shopping for the gifts he had not yet bought.

"I would so take a nap right now." Rory said a bit after lunch.

"You seem to be really tired Hun. Are you sure everything is all right?"

"I think it is just me having trouble with jet lag and time difference. I just don't seem to be getting the right amount of sleep."

"Are you sure there is nothing else?" Lorelei asked putting a hand on her now very pregnant belly. She was a bit past 8 month.

"Why?"

"You know many women feel really tired the first few months."

"I don't think that's it… I had my period 1 week ago."

"Wouldn't hurt to do a test… at least, it would erase that possibility."

"Why not? We'll go by the pharmacy before leaving the mall."

"Will you mention it to Finn?"

"Not until I know… I wouldn't want to have him deceived it is negative."

"You believe he would be. You guys just got married; usually guys like to enjoy newlywed status for a while before." Lorelei said as she doubted Finn was ready for fatherhood.

"Oh, he is… did you know he is the one that decided Logan to go and be a father for Matthew. Finn almost was a father when in college. The girl got an abortion before telling him. He was hurt by this."

"Wow… I never would have thought… "

"Yeah, he does not talk about it much…"

Both woman finished their errand and left the mall early to go back home and rest. Finn arrived at the Danes around 8 pm and Rory was asleep already so he brought to the car trying not to wake her up. Lorelei told him not to go through the bags as his gift was in there and he complied.

The next morning, Rory woke up in the bed at the inn before Finn was awake. She slowly got out of bed and decided to do the test. She left the stick on the counter before going into the shower. She showered and when she got out looked at the result. She was smiling broadly. She got dressed and left a message for Finn as she left the room, bringing the test in order for Finn not to find it. She went into her mother's office as she was on the phone so she motioned to Rory to sit down. Rory could not help grinning. When Lorelei was finished she looked up to her daughter.

"So?"

Rory did not answer, she just nodded. Both Gilmore Girls jumped into each others arms. Can you see if I could get an appointment with Dr. Amy Johnson who had taken care of Lorelei's pregnancy. She was lucky that a cancellation was made that morning so both woman left a few minutes later. Rory's pregnancy was confirmed by the doctor and she gave Rory some names of doctor that could follow her pregnancy in New York. She also gave her a lot of documents to read and asked her to down her consumption of coffee to a maximum of two cups a day. Rory was ecstatic by this news. She need to find a way to let Finn know that would be special enough.

She decided to wrap the test with all documentation in a box and leave it at the Inn. She would give it to him when they'd be back. She was back at the Inn for lunch time and had lunch with Finn before they went to Lorelei's place. They were spending Christmas eve with Lorelei and Luke. It was relaxed and casual. They just enjoyed a nice meal, exchanged gifts and watch Christmas movies. Everyone had chosen their best Holiday movie and they all watched them.

When they were back at the hotel. Rory who was usually sleepy early seemed to be quite energetic. Finn just thought it was the day's excitement. He hadn't seen Rory drink as much coffee as usual but he thought she might have had a lot in the morning. When they got into the bedroom, he picked her up and started kissing her. They broke apart after a while.

"Love; there was one more gift I wanted to give you before we go to bed." He was smirking.

"So do I" Rory answered but Finn cut her off.

"Open mine first!" And he gave Rory the box.

Rory opened the box and she found a sexy lingerie set, deep red. "This will go so perfect with that little red dress that I love so much." He smiled thinking of the first time Rory had worn that specific dress. "That's not all love, there is something more in there. " She found a set of jewelry. There were diamond earrings a necklace and a bracelet. They were delicate, very feminine; they would be perfect on Rory. He started putting the necklace on her kissing her at the back of her neck.

"Oh my, now we'll need to find an occasion to wear this soon, because it's not going to fit for a while." Rory said with a knowing smile but Finn couldn't figure out why.

"Why is that Love?"

"Just open your present Finn." Rory said handing him the box.

Finn proceeded and as he took the lid off the box, he just turned serious blood drained down his face.

"Finn, are you OK?"

Finn looked up; he had tears in his eyes. "Are you? Are we...?"

"Yes Finn, I'm pregnant. I don't have much details but the fact that we are going to soon be parents. I know we did not expect this that soon but... Finn, are you OK?" Rory asked as Finn just stared at her.

"Oh my. God! I am going to be a dad. We're going to be parents. Woo hoo!" He jumped from his seat and took Rory in his arms twirling with her, kissing her.

"Oh, I shouldn't do that; maybe I'll hurt him or her..."

"Don't worry Finn, you won't hurt him. Come here..." Rory said as she pulled Finn towards the bed and kissing him leaving no interpretation to what she wanted right that moment. And while Rory and Finn celebrated the good news, Lorelei and Luke were on their way to the hospital… two new Gilmore-Danes were about to be born.

**The end...**

**Author's note... **I wanted to finish this story at this point. I am pretty positive I will have somewhat of a sequel, might be one-shot. But this story is now considered completed. I hope you've enjoyed it. I have other ideas of stories I might try out as soon as my other story is completed also.

A big Thank You to all of you that reviewed, and put the story in their alerts. Keep reviewing the stories you like, as an author, I now realized the difference it makes.


End file.
